


Cerulean Rain

by Sapling_Ghoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapling_Ghoul/pseuds/Sapling_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft buzz of your phone on the window sill steered you from your thoughts and you reached over to it, staring at the dim light of a message.</p><p>Unknown Number 7:23am<br/>knock knock</p><p>You raised a brow, your lips itching to smile. You supposed you could humor them. Besides, what harm could a knock knock joke entail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Number?

It was raining. Not in the way a storm would, but the soft patter against the window you couldn't help but reach for yet your fingertips only pressed into the glass. Your apartment was dark save for the natural light bathing your skin in a soft glow. You took notice of a few people, monsters even rushing in and out of their homes. It warmed your heart to see the mixed species riddled in the streets despite those few who neglected monsters. How lucky you were to find an apartment complex that was littered with kindness. It was sad.

The soft buzz of your phone on the window sill steered you from your thoughts and you reached over to it, staring at the dim light of a message.

_Unknown Number 7:23am_

_knock knock_

You raised a brow, your lips itching to smile. You supposed you could humor them. Besides, what harm could a knock knock joke entail?

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:24am_

_Who's there?_

After a few minutes of silence you set your phone back on the window sill and dragged your feet into the bathroom. Your hair was a nest atop your head and you weaved your fingers through it carefully before the buzzing of your phone dragged you back into your room. A short message awaited you.

_Unknown Number 7:33am_

_howard_

Honestly, you weren't expecting an answer from the stranger but as you stared at your phone screen a small smile donned your lips as you tapped your thumbs on the screen.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:34am_

_Howard who?_

Only a few seconds passed before your phone buzzed against your fingers with a new message.

_Unknown Number 7:34am_

_howard i know? i have the wrong number_

A soft laugh rang in your chest as you read the text to yourself a few times. Usually it would end with parting words, but you felt your fingers typing a response.

_XXX-XXX-XXX 7:35am_

_Haha. That was lame! Wanna tell me another?_

Your smile widened when a new text appeared. You stood, leaning against your chilled window as you read it.

_Unknown Number 7:36am_

_knock knock_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:36am_

_Who's there?_

After pressing send you tossed your phone among the haphazard sheets piled on your bed and walked to your closet and changed into a vibrant yellow shirt with a red line coming over the shoulder. With a hum of approval you pulled on a charcoal sweatshirt with a skeleton body drawn on the worn fabric in a cheap clothing paint. It was your favorite sweatshirt, at least a size too big but the feel of space underneath was appreciated as you tugged on a pair rugged combat boots that were barely laced properly. You leaned over your bed and plucked your phone from the sheets, making your way to the door and into the the small area mostly made up of a staircase. You stared at your phone as you locked your door and carefully walked down the stairs.

_Unknown Number 7:44am_

_woodenshoe_

Your eyebrows furrowed at the screen while you shoved your apartment keys into the pocket of your jeans but tapped away at your phone's keyboard nonetheless.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:45am_

_Woodenshoe who?_

 

_Unknown Number 7:46am_

_woodenshoe like to tell me your name?_

Your previous smile faltered and your cheeks flushed at the message. They...wanted to know your name? You stopped at the apartment entrance, your phone on a few inches from your face as you discretely texted back with a slight chill crawling up your spine. You quickly sent them your name before typing another quick message.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:48am_

_Woodenshoe care to tell me yours too?_  
  
You smirked at the witty comeback to the text message, pushing out the front door and into the softer drizzle of rain with your hood pulled over your head. You walked cautiously over the sidewalk covered in puddles with your phone lazily in your grip at your side as you walked down the street and into a small café oozing with the smell of coffee and sweets. Your cheeks reddened at the warmth that washed over your face. You patted your cheeks before walking to the counter where a rather tall skeleton in an orange apron beamed at you with...a smile? Or at least it looked that way.

“Good morning, human!” he greeted.

You smiled at his enthusiastic and loud voice. “Good morning, um…” Your eyes squinted at his nametag.

“I, am the Great Papyrus! It is nice to meet you human!” he said sweetly, outstretching a gloved hand to you.

You wrapped your fingers around his hand gently and shook it though it seemed Papyrus was struggling to be gentle as he excitedly shook your hand in return. The two of you parted and you couldn’t help the delighted tone in your voice as you ordered.

“Just a hot cup of green tea would be nice, Papyrus.”

He hummed in response. “Anything else?” His softer tone sounded misplaced when he spoke.

“Any suggestions?” you asked, a challenging glint in your eye.

“I would suggest our new chocolate chip muffins! But wouldn’t you think spaghetti sounds better in the morning? Breakfast spaghetti if you will!” His voice drifted off into loud ramblings.

You laughed softly, digging money from your pocket and handing it to him. “I think I’ll take the muffin.”

“And your tea!” Papyrus reminded you, quickly dropping change into your hand and turning his back to make your tea. You hadn’t even noticed him take the money no less drop a paper bag onto your outstretched palm.

You blinked in surprise and headed to a seat closest to the window as you waited for your tea, watching drops of rain race down the cold surface. Your fingers dug into the pocket of your sweatshirt and pulled out your phone to see a notification on the screen. You held your breath as you opened it.

_Unknown Number 7:50am_

_sans_

You couldn’t help the snort of laughter that fell from your mouth and quickly covered it just as Papyrus set your cup of tea down gently with a triumphant grin adorning his face. A quick ‘thank you’ concealed your laughter as you turned back to your phone.

_XXX-XXX-XXX 8:02am_

_Sans? Like the font, comic sans?_

You dug your hand into the paper bag in front of you as you waited for a response eagerly. Stuffing a piece of muffin in your mouth you felt your phone buzz with excitement.

_Unknown Number 8:02am_

_depends who you ask. but i am quite the comic ;)_

Giggles erupted from your throat with your tea just barely touching your lips. Had you taken a sip it would be all over the place. You sighed and leaned back in the plush café chair.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Lol! You’re lucky I wasn’t drinking my tea or I would’ve spit it out!_

 

_Unknown Number 8:04am_

_i'd pay to see that, buuut i have work in a few_

A frown turned your relaxed position stiff as you stared at your phone screen. You didn’t want to stop talking to them at all, and you found yourself risking a small chance to talk again and you saved Sans among your contacts.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:06am_

_Text me when you’re free? I could use more knock knock jokes_

 

_Sans 8:06am_

_you got it, kiddo_

Your brow raised at the text. _Kiddo?_ You were anything _but_ that if you were being honest with yourself. The apartment only 15 minutes away proved that much, and you’ve been on your own for years. It’d been awhile since you were excited to text anyone too. Then again this, Sans person...guy maybe? You didn’t want to judge the name so quickly. Anyways, they agreed to text you after work and you couldn’t help the small smile that stretched across your face.

“Are you okay, human?”

You looked up to see Papyrus wiping away at a window not far from you. “Oh yeah I’m fine, but…” Your smile widened. “There isn’t a lot of people here and I don’t know if you can, but do you want to sit with me?”

A rosy and orange hue spread across the skeletons cheekbones and he nodded excitedly before dropping into the seat across from you. The scarlet tint on his cheeks made you curious but Papyrus looked rather adorable as he set the cloth he was using down on the table. A comfortable silence hung in the air before you spoke up.

“I take it you like spaghetti?”

Papyrus immediately perked up. “Nyeh heh! Yes! I am a culinary expert when dealing with the beautiful and complex dish that is spaghetti! How did you know, human?”

You smiled and took a sip of your tea. “Well, you mentioned breakfast spaghetti so I just assumed,” you said softly, watching as his grin brightened. “I like it too.”

He happily placed his hands over your free hand, a soft fuchsia dusting your cheeks. “Would you like to make spaghetti with me, human? We can be great friends!”

“Of course,” you agreed, setting your cup down to take another piece of muffin and pop it into your mouth.

The both of you chatted quietly for at least another hour or so until you finished your tea and muffin and headed toward the door that rang softly as you left, waving happily to Papyrus and promising to return the next morning. You only made it a few steps before laughing to yourself.

“Ha, Papyrus…”


	2. A Skeleton in My Closet

After roaming around for a few hours and going to work, you trudged into the apartment building tiredly. You realized you didn't even ask Sans when they got off work, or if they would actually text you. A pit curled in your stomach at the thought but you shoved it away quickly. You didn't even know them, they could be some kind of killer or psychopath and you wouldn't even know. But...the jokes were still nice. A faint vibration in your pocket caused you to fumble with your apartment keys. You quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside as you checked your messages.

_The Boss Bun 9:34pm_

_Can you come in tomorrow?_

A groan rumbled in your throat as you read the bright letters. It's not like you were overly busy tomorrow and you could use a few extra hours but still... _work_. Your groaning grew louder as you answered.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:35pm_

_Sure. What time?_

 

_The Boss Bun 9:36pm_

_11am sharp! Have a good night!_

The frown you didn't realize you had deepened. The middle of November and people still wanted nice cream in this dull weather? You weren't necessarily appalled but it sounded ridiculous when you thought about it. Ever since the nice cream shop opened above ground you noticed few humans wandering in and leaving with soft smiles at the compliments from the frozen treats. With a shake of your head you turned up the volume on your phone and placed it on the coffee table before heading into the bathroom and turning the shower on for a few seconds. Stripping down, you stepped into the hot water, allowing it to stream down your face as you scrubbed at your scalp and sighed. The calming build up of steam got you thinking. Maybe you should get Papyrus’ number, he seems like a nice person...or monster to have around. It's no wonder he works at a café considering his kindness and childlike blissfulness can't help but rub off on you, and you did say you’d make spaghetti with him sometime. Ha, since when did you become the harbinger of strangers phone numbers? Just as you stepped out of the shower with a towel in hand you heard the muffled ringtone of getting a message from your small living room. Your body lurched from the bathroom, through the kitchen, and into the living room where you grabbed your phone from the table.

_Sans 10:06pm_

_knock knock_

You held your breathe as you read the little message and adjusted the towel around yourself, replying quickly.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:06pm_

_Who's there?_

 

_Sans 10:07pm_

_orange_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:07pm_

_Orange who?_

 

_Sans 10:08pm_

_orange you glad i texted you?_

Laughter bubbled in your throat. The knock knock jokes were definitely nice.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:09pm_

_Actually, I am. Because I just agreed to go into work tomorrow even though it was suppose to be my day off and I could use a distraction_

 

_Sans 10:10pm_

_that's a bummer. you could always work at my_ **_hot_ ** _dog stand but i don't think you can handle the_ **_heat_ **

You smiled softly at your phone and quickly headed into your room to change into some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, flopping onto your bed with your phone in your hands.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:17pm_

_You're probably right, but working at a nice cream shop leaves me way more_ **_chill_ ** _than you could ever be_

 

_Sans 10:18pm_

_beaten at my own game. but now i know you sell nice cream_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:18pm_

_And I know you sell hot dogs_

As you waited for a text back you stretched out and reached over to your nightstand, your fingers grazing over a water bottle. You brought it to your lips before your phone rang again.

_Sans 10:21pm_

_what's your favorite color?_

Taking a sip of water you allowed the fingers of your other hand to tap on the back of your phone. Favorite color? It was starting to hint to a slew of never ending questions soon to come, but you couldn't help but look forward to it. Setting the water back down you answered.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:22pm_

_Blue. You?_

 

_Sans 10:22pm_

_black maybe. and blue. like em both i guess_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:23pm_

_Oh yeah same here. Black is like my entire closet_

A sense of dread couldn’t help but wash over you as the conversation edged on into awkward territory, leaving you staring at the ceiling for 20 minutes before Sans replied again.

_Sans 10:47pm_

_so a girl that has taste. i'm more of a gym shorts kinda guy myself_

Ah, so he is a guy! At least that was out of your mind for now. Staring at the phone’s screen you couldn’t help but look at the time for a fleeting moment. It was getting late, but maybe you could stay up until you or Sans said your goodbyes...not like you had work super early or anything anyways.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:48pm_

_Gym shorts? You go to the gym?_

 

_Sans 10:49pm_

_would you believe me if i told you i've never been to the gym? with my job i cant afford the_ **_weight_ ** _of going everyday_

You laughed at his little pun with rosy cheeks. Not even a day of talking to him and Sans already felt like a friend, and it prompted you to learn more.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:50pm_

_Hey, can you tell me what you look like? I just want an idea of who I'm talking to_

 

_Sans 10:50pm_

_well there's not a skele-_ ** _ton_ ** _i can tell ya_

The text seemed to hold a second meaning to it. Skele _ton_ seemed more of a pun of himself than anything. Was Sans a monster? A skeleton monster maybe? It left you perplexed for a moment and you couldn’t help but stare at the screen and hesitantly type away.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:54pm_

_Are you suggesting that you’re a skeleton, Sans?_

 

_Sans 10:55pm_

_what if i am?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:56pm_

_It won’t get_ **_under my skin_ ** _if you are_

 

_Sans 10:56pm_

_heh. lucky for me then right?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:57pm_

_I don’t know...depends if you have a problem with humans_

 

_Sans 10:58pm_

_nah. some seem pretty set in their ways about monsters but you're pretty_ **_sans_** _-sational_

Laughter rung out in your room as you laughed, quickly tucking yourself under the blanket and facing the window. It looked like the rain picked up.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:00pm_

_Do you like the rain?_

 

_Sans 11:00pm_

_yeah. i'm looking out my window right now. do you?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXX 11:01pm_

_I love it. I was actually watching it rain when you texted me this morning_

After nearly ten minutes of silence you set your phone on your nightstand and stared out your window with a soft smile, assuming Sans fell asleep. The soft patter of rain outside lulled your eyes closed until you yourself drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these kudos and loving comments are too much to handle you're all so cute! Also, we have a pretty smart reader here eh? And I'm trying to keep everyone in as much character as I can so I hope I'm doing well!


	3. I've Got a "Date" with Glitter

A loud ringing only a foot away made you grunt into your pillow and aimlessly reach out to grab your phone. The brightness of the screen made you squint and hurriedly turn it to the darkest shade possible as you glanced at the time. 9:16am. A small notification hovered under the time and you smiled when Sans’ name stared back at you but it twitched when you saw [Attachment: 1 image] glaring into your eyes. Hesitantly you opened the message.

_Sans 9:16am_

_[Attachment: 1 image]_

_hope you have a_ ** _nice_** _cream_ _day_

A blue nice cream was taking up most of the image, but you vaguely saw skeletal fingers gripping the cone of it and concealing the paper with a few letters poking out. So he is a skeleton, just like Papyrus. Not even a day and you were already semi friends with two skeletons...the universe certainly had a sense of humor. You turned back to the nice cream photo. From the looks of it he remembered your favorite color. Your whole face turned red at the thought. Maybe it's just a happy accident and you were getting your hopes up.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:17am_

_Oh, so we’re sending pictures now? I didn’t know we were so close already :)_

 

_Sans 9:17am_

_what can i say? you're an_ **_ice_ ** _person ;)_

Your smile widened and you positioned your phone's camera to the crook of your arm and took a photo, leaving your face hidden. The light coming through your window provided enough of a glow to shimmer against your skin.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:18am_

_[Attachment: 1 image]_

_You’re really tickling my_ **_funny bone_ ** _here ;)_

 

_Sans 9:18am_

_that was the plan. glad you thought it was_ **_humerus_ **

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:19am_

_I'm going_ **_tibia_ ** _honest, that was a lame pun_

 

_Sans 9:19am_

_you like them don't_ **_fibula_ ** _;)_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:20am_

_I guess you caught me :) I do appreciate the never ending puns but I have a special arrangement this morning that I need to get ready for_

 

_Sans 9:21am_

_an arrangement huh? sounds more like a date to me_

Hanging out with Papyrus for an hour or two didn’t exactly scream date, but if Sans thought so then let him. You set your phone down and nearly crawled out of bed and to your closet, picking out one of the many identical nice cream shirts you had and replaced your baggy t-shirt with it. As you began to tug on a pair of jeans your phone rang out a few times and you hastily buttoned them before checking your phone. 1 new message from Sans, and 2 from your boss. You opted to check your bosses messages first.

_The Boss Bun 9:32am_

_You don’t need to come in today! Someone offered to take your place_

_-Enjoy the weekend! See you Monday!_

The huge sigh you released nearly echoed in your room, and you decided whoever took your place deserved lunch. You nearly ripped the nice cream shirt off and tossed it at your closet before falling onto the bed and opening Sans message, goosebumps rising on your skin with the chilled air hovering around your mostly bare torso save for a creamy sports bra you never bothered to take off the night before.

_Sans 9:22am_

_is it a date?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:35am_

_What if it is? Don’t_ **_patella_ ** _me you’re jealous ;)_

 

_Sans 9:36am_

_heh. hardly. just remember who sent you nice cream_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:36am_

_What does that have to do with anything!?_

 

_Sans 9:37am_

_nothing. i just wanted to_ **_rattle your bones_ **

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:37am_

_Oh my god! I’ll text you later I need to get ready_

 

_Sans 9:37am_

_see ya_

You smiled down at you phone before tossing it softly onto your nightstand and reaching over your bed for your previously discarded t-shirt. As you pulled it over your head you lazily made your way to the corner of your room where a pile of clothes were stacked upon a chair and digging through it you pulled out a thick olive green knit sweater that dwarfed your size immensely. Your body twisted in every direction, your sweater flowing nicely around you. A giddy feeling bloomed in your chest as you finished getting ready, grabbing your phone and heading to the café where Papyrus was most likely waiting for you. The soft taps of your boots were the only sound that accompanied the humid yet chilly air, most likely the aftermath of the downpour last night. Puddles still littered the sidewalk and street but you ignored them as you walked into the small shop where Papyrus was sitting in his seat from yesterday, though his orange apron was nowhere in sight.

“Good morning, Papyrus,” you greeted sweetly, sitting across from the skeleton.

His somber expression immediately shifted to happiness at your arrival. “Hello, human! I am glad you decided to come today!”

You smiled and patted his hand. “Of course I did! I promised to come didn’t I? And we still need to make spaghetti together afterall.”

“Yes!” Papyrus confirmed, grasping your hand in his own with a wide grin. “I can’t wait until you see me and my brothers home, human!”

A brow raised at his statement. A brother? Imagine if it was Sans...You internally laughed at yourself at the thought and beamed at Papyrus. Now that you didn’t have work you decided right there to spend the day with the childlike skeleton if he’d have you. “When do we start?”

The monster practically hopped to his feet, pulling you up with him by your wrist as he began to march out of the café. “We shall go now! My brother isn’t home so we won’t be bothered by his lazybones!”

You laughed as he pulled you along as delicately as he could. “Don’t we need to get ingredients first?” you questioned, quickening your footfalls so you walked in step beside him.

His tall frame left you in a shadow that was intimidating, but Papyrus’ light steps and grin softened his aura as he looked down at you. “Have no worry, human! I have all the required ingredients to make the best spaghetti!”

For the next 20 minutes you walked in silence next to him, his hand released your wrist and patted your shoulder before you continued your small adventure until the skeleton stopped abruptly in front of a two floor house seemingly hidden away between two larger houses. It looked cozy enough, giving off a grandma’s house vibe that intrigued you as Papyrus led you inside. You were greeted with a wave of warmth as soon as you took your first steps inside, and almost immediately you nearly walked into the table pressed against the wall by the door.

“Isn’t it grand, human? It’s an exact replica of the house my brother and I owned Underground!”

As he talked you felt yourself venture further into the living room of the house and carefully sat on a worn green couch that nearly looked out of place as it was the brightest thing in the room.  “It’s amazing Papyrus,” you whispered in awe. Definitely bigger than your apartment, and as your gaze darted around you noticed two door up the stairs. Papyrus and his brother's rooms maybe?

Papyrus was already walking off through a doorway not far from you, to the kitchen most likely. His head popped out and he waved to you with a scarlet gloved hand. “This way, human!”

You scrambled off the couch and slowly jogged after the towering monster. “Coming!”

As you began cooking, you decided glitter wasn’t necessarily your first choice for spaghetti ingredients, but as Papyrus sprinkled your plates with the red craft you couldn’t hide the laughter from tumbling out of your mouth at his enthusiasm. The kitchen _was_ a mess while you were cooking, but in between a few jokes you had cleaned up as Papyrus made your plates, and here you both were at the table ‘enjoying’ your spaghetti. This was nice, really. It'd been a long time since you could really have fun outside your apartment...even if the food was less than edible. You were a few agonizing mouthfuls in when you heard the door open from the living room.

“Have no fear, human! It is just my brother!” Papyrus reassured you as he piled a forkful of his glittery masterpiece into his mouth.

You couldn’t help but peek over your shoulder and watch the shadow of a shorter skeletal monster walk toward the stairs with a muffled ‘hey bro’ making its way into the kitchen, followed by the familiar click of a door shutting above you. When you turned back around Papyrus was cleaning off his plate and humming happily to a tune you didn’t recognize and you took the chance to quickly eat all of the spaghetti left on your plate in a few large forkfuls, glitter and all.

You swallowed hard, cleaning your plate beside Papyrus. “Your brother seems social,” you teased with a smile despite the curdled lump in your stomach.

Papyrus laughed. “Nyeh heh heh! He is almost always in that room of his! And worse, he has been buried in his phone since yesterday!”

“I can’t blame him, so have I.” You paused mid-dish drying and dug a hand into your back pocket and pulled out your phone. “Speaking of which,” you mumbled to yourself, slowly typing up a message to Sans.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 4:27pm_

_My “date” is almost over. You can finish_ **_skull_** _king now :)_

The pun was funny you thought, and sure to put a smile on Sans...skull? You shoved your phone back into your pocket and finished drying your dish and reached up to an open cabinet nearly too high for you. Just as you were sliding the plate over a stack of others your phone vibrated against your rear and you squeaked out, shoving the plate into the cabinet loudly. Papyrus looked at you with wide eyes as he placed his dish in the drying rack of the sink.

“Sorry,” you quickly muttered, holding up your phone. “Just my phone!”

The skeleton nodded with a loud laugh. “It is fine! When you are ready I shall walk you home!”

A sigh of relief escaped your lips and your cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Papyrus led you outside when you gave the ‘okay’ to get going. You took the chance to check your phone while you told Papyrus about your apartment complex not being too far away.

_Sans 4:28pm_

_[Attachment: 1 image]_

_and here i was saving this for ya_

Presented before you was the nice cream cone he sent you that morning, or rather the paper that was wrapped around the cone of it in his bony grasp. The words “You look nice today!” were printed onto it in a slightly pixelated font. You blushed and quickly looked beside you to Papyrus, who was still humming as he walked you home. Without a second thought you replied quickly.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 4:37pm_

_You don’t even know what I’m wearing. I could be in a trash bag right now_

 

_Sans 4:38pm_

_and?_

His text had you nearly tripping over your feet and you stumbled slightly before walking properly again. Was he saying you’d look nice even in a trash bag? Under your suppressed giggles you noticed Papyrus was looking down at you with a mixed expression of worry and confusion.

Papyrus was leaning toward you with his hand cupped next to his face. “Are you ill, human?” he asked in a loud whisper.

“Oh! No no I’m fine! Thank you!” you sputtered out quickly, a nervous laugh rumbling in your chest while you waved your hands in front of you.

The monster nodded and went back to humming, giving you the privacy to glare at your phone.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 4:39pm_

_Annnnd, I don’t think a trash bag would do me much justice. Or what I’m in right now for that matter_

A hand on your shoulder stopped you from walking any further, and when you turned you were at the familiar entrance of your apartment building. You were also slightly ahead of Papyrus.

“This is your complex, human?”

You nodded to lanky skeleton. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

He smiled wide. “You were walking ahead of me, and so I followed! And I just assumed, as this is the only apartment complex around here!” he explained, smile never faltering.

His explanation surprised you. Had you been walking ahead of him this entire time? You guessed that would explain why you were in front of him by a few inches or so. Before you knew it you said your goodbyes, but not before adding ‘The Great Papyrus’ among your contacts to “again make the most magnificent spaghetti!” as Papyrus had put it. It was a nice feeling to have a new friend to hang out with. You almost forgot the feeling as you watched him march off with a pleasant skip to his step. It'd been a long time since you considered anyone a friend. The buzzing of your phone pulled your attention from Papyrus’ retreating form and you glanced down at it.

_Sans 4:45pm_

_well what are you wearing now?_

You couldn’t help but stare at your phone with chills slipping up your arms. There wasn’t an answer you could think to give him at the moment so you slid your phone away and began to trek your way up the stairs in your building. What could you possibly say? Just tell him what you were wearing? That really didn't seem like much, and it isn’t like he knew what you would look like in your clothes. Pulling out your keys you unlocked your door walked into your apartment with redder cheeks than earlier, heading straight for a full length mirror at the end of your only short hallway. It was still relatively light out and so you held your phone’s camera over your face and took a picture of yourself that looked pretty nice if you said so yourself. It was dark, but you could make out the faded colors of your outfit and wisps of your hair. This was good. You looked nice, just like the stupid wrapper said. You nervously hit send.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 4:48pm_

_[Attachment: 1 image]_

_I think I prefer the trash bag_

 

_Sans 4:49pm_

_[Attachment: 1 image]_

_nah. i think i got you beat, kiddo_

You laughed at the picture he sent you. It was mostly of himself from the chin down though you could see the bottom of a smile at the top of the image that almost looked like a permanent feature. He was wearing pink slippers over his skeletal feet as well as the gym shorts he mentioned. What caught your eye however was the plush blue jacket he wore, the hood adorned with soft fur that made you run your fingertips over the photo as if you could actually feel it. You were only a little disappointed when you magically couldn't. Overall you couldn't deny the heat radiating from your cheeks as you replied.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 4:50pm_

_I think you look cute_

 

_Sans 4:50pm_

_heh_

_-i think you look cute too_

Despite the internal screaming ringing in your head you kept yourself cool and collected with a barely hidden grin behind your phone as you pressed it to your face. Your heart was racing and you couldn’t help but sink to the floor with a happy hum. He thinks you're cute! Honestly, you were at a loss for words until another message popped onto the screen.

_Sans 4:52pm_

_i hate to be a_ **_bone_** _head but i gotta get going_

You frowned, but you were determined to talk again tomorrow. And you’d be lying if you didn’t laugh at the fact that Sans called himself a bonehead...being a skeleton and all.

_XXX-XXX-XXX 4:52pm_

_It’s fine. I’ll text you in the_ **_marrow_ ** _;)_

 

_Sans 4:53pm_

_that was a real **knee** cap slapper, pal_ ****_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These puns are really getting 'under my skin' if you know what I mean *wink wink* Anyways, another chapter down! And glittery spaghetti! I feel for the reader I really do, but how can you deny the cuteness that is Papyrus?


	4. Out of My Mind

It’d been a few hours since you said farewell to Sans and you more or less couldn’t get him off your mind. Neither of you knew what you both actually looked like and you found yourself staring at the picture he sent you, your thumb desperately sliding down the screen to just reveal a little bit more of his face. By now you had kicked off your boots and shrugged out of your jeans with little effort, tossing the pants from your foot and into the corner of the living room. You’d take care of it later probably. The silent room got you thinking, and for a minute you figured you were moving too fast as friends with Sans. There was always room to slow down, and it’s not like you would have the chance to see him. He could be living miles away. Your eyes narrowed for a moment until you pulled up his nice cream photo from that morning. There were nice cream shops everywhere...but as you looked at the surroundings of the photo it looked familiar.

_The Great Papyrus 7:29pm_

_Hello, human!_

You screeched at the sudden message popping over the image and nearly dropped your phone. Oh, it’s just Papyrus. You opened the message and smiled at the greeting. He’s such a nice skeleton, almost like a little brother you always wanted...or a puppy, a skeleton puppy if you will. Did those exist?

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:30pm_

_Hi Papyrus! How are you?_

 

_The Great Papyrus 7:30pm_

_I am swell!! I was simply checking if this was indeed the right number, and to thank you for making spaghetti with me! :D_

You allowed yourself the luxury to sit on your couch with a sigh and turn on the tv to nothing in particular as background noise. Now was more of a chance to ask Papyrus about other skeleton monsters besides him and his brother.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:31pm_

_That’s good, but I was also wondering if you could tell me something_

 

_The Great Papyrus 7:31pm_

_Of course, friend! What is it that you want to know?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:32pm_

_Are there other skeleton monsters? Besides you and your brother?_

 

_The Great Papyrus 7:34pm_

_Hm. Not that I know of, however there were many monsters Underground before we were freed! It has been a few years now, so who knows! Perhaps another skeleton is out there? How exciting that would be!!_

It wasn’t exactly the answer you were looking for, but it gave you the possibility that you were actually talking to Papyrus’ brother...who you barely caught a glimpse of only hours ago. Your chest constricted slightly at the thought. What if it really was him? It sounded ridiculous, that Sans could be the brother of the tall innocent child of a skeleton you talked to now. They seemed more of opposites than anything. You turned back to your phone to find another message waiting.

_The Great Papyrus 7:35pm_

_Do you know my brother?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:36pm_

_I don’t think so_

You weren’t necessarily _lying_ , because you weren’t even sure Sans was Papyrus’ brother. You almost wanted to call them brothers on the premise that they were both named after fonts. Now you were laughing as you quickly typed another message before Papyrus could answer.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:36pm_

_Anyways, I should get going. Want to go shopping with me sometime and we’ll make more spaghetti at my apartment? We can also watch movies if you like_

 

_The Great Papyrus 7:37pm_

_That sounds amazing, friend! I cannot wait! Goodnight!_

His happy goodbye warmed your heart. The monster was too kind for his own good but it was welcomed and made your day just a little less dull than it was before. You dropped your phone on your stomach and stretched out on the couch until your feet hung over one of the dark leathery arms. Every channel on tv was boring until you saw a metallic looking monster hosting a show, and immediately you were attached to his endless charisma and enthusiasm. Nowadays it seemed monsters were more self conscious of themselves than you were comfortable with. You couldn’t help but notice the straining of their muscles when you spoke to them at work, but by the time you said your goodbyes they relaxed and even waved at you. It wasn’t fair, yet before you could think about it more deeply your phone vibrated against your midriff and you almost thought it was just the grumbling of your stomach. You carefully lifted one side of it to see a notification from one of the games on your phone. It was a little disappointing, and a little part of you hoped it was Sans, but why would he text you this late at night? The thought rummaged around in your head as you quickly typed him a message and before you lost your nerve hit send.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:12am_

_Are you awake?_

You weren’t expecting a reply from him but were surprised when there was an immediate response to your short text.

_Sans 2:12am_

_yeah. can’t sleep_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXX 2:13am_

_Me either. I know I said I’d text you...uh...later today, technically but I wanted someone to talk to_

 

_Sans 2:13am_

_that's fine. i was thinking of texting you anyways but i didn't have the_ **_guts_ ** _;)_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXX 2:13am_

_It hasn’t even been one minute and already you're making puns?_

_-lame_

 

_Sans 2:14am_

_c'mon don't be so nice cream_ **_cold_ **

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:14am_

_Well quit being such a...hot dog?_

_-Wait! No! I didn’t mean that!!_

If your face grew any redder you’d be the equivalent of a ripe tomato. You figured it’d be a nice pun considering he worked at a hot dog stand and yet here you were calling him hot, well a hot _dog_ but still. As you grumbled to yourself you watched your phone until another message came up. You almost didn’t want to read it.

_Sans 2:15am_

_i think you did_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXX 2:16am_

_I was trying to make a pun. A horrible awful pun_

_-I hate you_

 

_Sans 2:16am_

_guess you can say i'm a_ **_sly dog_ **

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:17am_

_You know, working at a hot dog stand you think you’d have more_ **_meat on your bones_ **

 

_Sans 2:18am_

_and shes back in action_

_-cute_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:18am_

_What’s cute?_

 

_Sans 2:19am_

_you_

Well, you weren’t expecting _that_. Drowsiness made the screen in front of your face seem almost too bright and blurry, and you wanted to believe the messages said something different. However there they were in plain sight right before you. It took a few minutes for you to type back, your fingers slightly shaking with excitement and a hint of nervousness.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:21am_

_Flattery will get you nowhere you know_

 

_Sans 2:21am_

_just wait. you'll wanna_ **_jump my bones_ ** _in no time ;)_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:22am_

_So FUNNY. Anyways, I think I’m ready to catch some sleep. Goodnight, Sans :)_

_-And thank you for talking to me for a bit_

 

_Sans 2:22am_

_night. don't let the bedbugs bite_

_-and don't worry about it_

You could feel a soft tingle against your skin as you reread your messages for a few minutes, deciding you were too lazy to head back into your room. It’s not like your couch was terribly uncomfortable, sure it was a little small but it allowed your body to sink into it and it almost felt like a hug. With a calming smile you closed your eyes, unaware you were humming an unrecognizable tune as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Papyrus is my favorite skeleton right now! And just a heads up the next chapter will only have texts throughout the day between the Reader and Sans to show some development of a relationship so it isn't rushed BUT it will be immediately followed by a new chapter, so expect TWO chapters tomorrow! (:


	5. Day by Day

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:01am_

_Good morning!_

 

_Sans 8:02am_

_heh. now it's a good morning ;)_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:02am_

_Like I said last night, flattery will get you nowhere :)_

 

_Sans 8:03am_

_and here you are texting_ **_me_ ** _‘good morning’_

_-you just can't help yourself huh?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:03am_

_Let's not forget who complimented me yesterday, trash bag outfit or no_

 

_Sans 8:04am_

_guess ya got me there_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:05am_

_I win!_

_-But can I ask you something? About Underground?_

 

_Sans 8:05am_

_sure_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:06am_

_I’ve been wondering what life was like?_

_-Was it the same as on the surface?_

 

_Sans 8:06am_

_yes and no_

_-we didn't have the sky but it was...kind of the same_

_\---in some ways i guess_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:07am_

_No sky...I guess I should've known that_

_-Maybe one day we can go look at shooting stars_

_\--If you want to that is. I figured you haven't seen one yet...but if you have we still could?_

 

_Sans 8:07am_

_i haven't actually_

_-that'd be nice_

* * *

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:03pm_

_You won't believe what I just found!_

 

_Sans 2:03pm_

_i hope its food_

_-been feelin' a lil **empty** lately _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:04pm _

_ [Attachment : 1 image] _

_ Even better! _

_-Also, I'm done_ _with your puns_

 

_ Sans 2:05pm _

_ You found...pants. that look like my shorts _

_ -and you liked it  _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:06pm _

_ Ugh it was amusing at best _

_ -And I'm getting the pants just out of spite ;* _

 

_ Sans 2:07pm _

_ don't tell me you're getting the jacket next _

_ -and we're using kissy faces now? gross ;) _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:08pm _

_ Actually, I was hoping I could borrow yours ;) _

_ -To pull off the look of course _

_ \--Also you're gross! :* :* :* _

 

_ Sans 2:09pm _

_ want me to be even more gross? you're not getting my jacket :) _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:09pm _

_ That's unfair! Please?? _

 

_ Sans 2:10pm _

_ not happenin kid _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:11pm _

_ ))))))))): _

 

_ Sans 2:12pm _

_ … _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:12pm _

_ )’:  _

 

_ Sans 2:13pm _

_ …  _

_ -i'll think about it _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:13pm _

_ <3 _

_ \------------ _

_ Sans 12:54am _

_ hey _

_ -wanna have another late night chat? _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:58am _

_ Yeah actually _

_ -what do you want to talk about? _

 

_ Sans 12:59am _

_ tell me more about yourself _

_ -favorite drink? _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:59am _

_ Haha okay I'll play along _

_ -I like green tea, what about you? _

 

_ Sans 1:00am _

_ ketchup _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:00am _

_ That's not a beverage you know _

 

_ Sans 1:01am _

_ doesn't mean i can't drink it ;) _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:01am _

_ I was starting to like you _

_ -But now that I know you drink ketchup I'm not so sure ;P _

 

_ Sans 1:02am _

_ you could always stick around for the puns _

_ -or my good looks _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:03am _

_ Yeah from the neck down you're a real package deal ;) _

 

_ Sans 1:03am _

_ maybe that'll change  _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally peer editing the next chapter as we speak during class...haha. Anyways, it'll probably up later today if not in like an hour or so? All prayers will be answered in the next chapter as well ;)


	6. I'm Glad I Didn't Pick Sushi

Everything felt numb. Hot water was streaming down your face as was the shampoo that you scrubbed into your scalp. You were hanging out with Papyrus again today, and he told you he was bringing a friend of his who liked to cook with him as well. You admitted you were a little nervous on who this ‘friend’ was but you would welcome them all the same when they arrived at your apartment. The skeleton had been to your apartment a few times though you never went back to his house a second time and didn’t know why. Something just felt...out of place, like you were trespassing. As the last of soap and shampoo was washed away you stepped out of the shower and walked to the sink counter where your newer pair of white striped pants were waiting for you to put on as was an older t-shirt patterned with various foods. You thought it suited the occasion and while you tugged it on the faint knocking of your apartment door caught your attention, as did the louder bangs of the door that followed.

“Human! It is I, the Great Papyrus! With my friend!”

His voice calmed your nerves just a bit, and you quickly wiped a towel over your damp hair before you grabbed your phone from beside the sink, dropping it in your pocket as you headed to your door and unlocked it. It wasn’t even a crack open before you were tackled by a blue blur, your back cracking and all but a sliver of air leaving your lungs.

“So  _ you’re  _ the human!”

You caught your breath, still trapped within a death grip. “I...yes.”

As you were nearly dropped to the ground an aquatic monster was staring down at you with a wide toothy grin, her left eye concealed with slightly aged eyepatch. “You’re not as weak as I thought, punk!”

You hesitantly smiled. “Ha, it’s nice to meet you...uh…” you trailed off, your hand gripping your knees as you panted for air.

Papyrus’ gloved hand patted your shoulder. “She is Undyne! Isn’t she awesome, human?”

Undyne was looking at you expectantly and you immediately perked up. “Super awesome,” you declared, earning a laugh from the intimidating woman as you straightened yourself to stand. She was a few inches taller than you, her leather jacket hugging the muscles of her biceps and broad shoulders.

Before you could say anything else, Undyne strode over to your couch where the remote rested and turned on your tv. When she turned back to you and Papyrus her grin widened and you assumed she turned the tv on for background noise. “Who's ready to get cooking!?”

The monster next you posed dramatically, and you followed suit which earned you an impossibly wide sharp-toothed grin from the fish-like monster. It felt ridiculous, but Papyrus seemed to be happy as you posed beside him. Putting even the smallest of smiles on his face made you feel even more blessed than you already were to have him as a friend. His gaze shifted across the room where Undyne stood with her hands on her hips.

“The human and I are ready, Undyne!”

“Awesome!” she said happily, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it over the arm of the couch. Her eyes...eye, examined you. “What’re we making, punk?”

You supposed she wouldn’t call you anything but punk or human so you brushed it off and headed into the kitchen with the two monsters trailing behind you. Everything you needed to make chicken and broccoli alfredo littered your kitchen counters. It wasn’t exactly spaghetti, but after the mention of using spaghetti noodles Papyrus was begging to make it. Undyne looked at all your ingredients like she was challenging them and grabbed a cookbook that was carefully open on a small stand.

“Chicken and broccoli alfredo huh? Sounds good!” she said with a smirk and squint of her eye.

Each of you were given a job from Undyne. Naturally she was a leader and took charge almost instantly, but it was like a fresh breath of air to have someone like her in the kitchen. You were tasked with making the alfredo sauce, and as you stirred it you felt a vibration on your thigh. Digging into your pocket with your free hand you glanced at your phone.

_ Sans 6:57pm _

_ why are graveyards so noisy? _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 6:58pm _

_ … _

_ -Why? _

 

_ Sans 6:58pm _

_ because of all the  _ **_coffin_ **

_ \- ;) _

A groan lingered in your throat even though you couldn't suppress a smile and you turned back to the alfredo sauce, only stirring a little more eagerly than before. Your movements paused when Undyne approached you with a cutting board covered in small pieces of chicken.

“What do I do with this?” she asked quietly, her brow waggling slightly. Papyrus was humming along with the tv a foot away from you both. The monster was almost begging you to keep your voice low, to which you obliged.

You pointed to a pan next to you with your phone still in your hand. “Put the chicken in there to cook, and then have Papyrus put in his broccoli when he’s done cutting,” you instructed quietly.

The fish-like monster did as instructed just in time for Papyrus to tower above you both with a bowl full of cut up broccoli. ‘Where shall I put these, Undyne?” he questioned, looking at her with a wide smile.

She pressed her hands onto her hips, giving you a wink as she spoke. “Just put them in this pan with the chicken!” she instructed, her hands vaguely gesturing to the sizzling pan between you.

“Oh! You’re an excellent teacher as always, Undyne!” he replied happily.

Papyrus did as Undyne told him to and carefully dumped the broccoli in with the already slightly cooked chicken. You figured Undyne was the one he sometimes mentioned in texts as his mentor, so giving her the credit of telling Papyrus what to do made you laugh. As the two chatted quietly you pushed the alfredo sauce to the back of the stove and turn toward the monsters with a soft smile as they talked.

“Hey could you guys get me a pan with water and the noodles?”

Undyne’s eye briefly looked at you before she turned on her heel to a pan you had already set out. “I got it!” she announced loudly while she put the pan in the sink, allowing it to fill with water as she quickly grabbed the noodles and brought both things over to you.

“Thanks!” You placed your phone back in your pocket so you could place the pan of water on the stove and set the noodles beside it. Papyrus watched you and Undyne with a wide grin until you informed him he could watch tv as you finished up, to which he excitedly hopped over and onto your couch.

As you were about to continue cooking, a hand clasped over your shoulder. “Hey.” Undyne was looking at you with a rather somber expression before she continued. “You seem like a nice person, hanging with us and all that. Especially with Papyrus.”

You almost frowned at what she said. “I...know some people are either terrified of monsters or want them gone, but to me you guys are just like everyone else. My friends.” You laughed nervously. “If you want to be friends.”

Undyne let out a laugh before punching your shoulder. “Come on, punk! You’re gonna make me tear up! Of course we can be friends!”

Soon you laughed along with her and the both of you finished up the chicken alfredo, carefully making your plates. Surprisingly, it looked pretty...edible, to say the least. You were bringing out a plate for you and Papyrus as Undyne was already shoveling the meal into her mouth while she followed you to the couch. As you handed Papyrus his plate he was absolutely sparkling, literally.

“Thank you, friend!”

“You’re very welcome,” you said softly, patting his shoulder lightly as you sat down between him and Undyne.

The three of you were watching the mechanical monster that you’d unknowingly came to watch everyday, discovering his name was Mettaton, and Papyrus’ favorite star. Even with food in his mouth he laughed at the robots antics, followed by cackling on the other side of you. The environment felt like you were finally in a place you could relax as you ate and laughed with your friends. Finishing most of your alfredo, your plate was nestled on the coffee table and you took the opportunity to text Sans back, sneakily taking a photo of your legs to show off your pants.

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:34pm _

_ [Attachment: 1 image] _

_ Revenge for that awful joke  _

 

_ Sans 7:34pm _

_ ya know...if you wanted to get in my pants all ya had to do was ask ;) _

You only got a glimpse of his message before you noticed Undyne staring at you from the corner of your eye. When you turned to face her she was grinning.

“Who ya texting, punk?” she asked, her grin widening when your cheeks flushed.

“He’s just...someone I’ve been talking to lately,” you explained lightly, waving your hand as if it wasn't of importance.

Undyne hummed before scooting closer to you to get a look at your phone. “What’s his name?”

Hastily you pulled it from her line of sight. “Sans…”

Her body stiffened at your answer. Did you say something wrong? You were shying away from her slightly when she grabbed your phone, scrolling through each of your messages as you squealed in protest.

“You’re talking to  _ Sans _ ? The  _ skeleton _ ?” You almost swore her eyes were glittering. You also noticed how her voice softened down to barely a whisper.

Your eyes narrowed in suspicion but ignored it while you were sinking into the couch to avoid conversation. “Is that bad?”

“No!” Undyne whispered only slightly loud, her eye darting to Papyrus. “Does Sans know you hang out with his brother?”

“Wha-!”

The woman clapped a hand over your mouth as you nearly shouted. You knew it! You saw him at Papyrus’ house! Or...well...Sans’ and Papyrus’ house, but he was right there! Your heart was pounding against your chest as you thought about it. He was so close. You were mumbling incoherently against Undyne’s hand before she released you with a smile plastered on her blue tinged face.

“How did you not notice?” Undyne questioned, whispering in your ear frantically.

You scoffed. “I had thought about it!”

The woman began to laugh next to, and you quietly giggled in return until you could feel a slight sting in your ribs. The two of you were suddenly interrupted by a shadow cast over you both by Papyrus.

“I’m so glad you’re getting along, friends!” he gushed, leaning down to pull you each into a tight hug. He looked over to Undyne as he released you. “Should we be heading out now, Undyne?”

She turned to you. “Yeah, sure thing Papyrus,” she said, grabbing her empty plate with your phone still in her grasp. “I’ll give you my number before we head out!”

The taller monster was already heading toward the door. “I’ll be outside waiting! Goodbye human!” he declared as he made his exit, a gloved hand waving at you from the door.

Your mouth couldn’t form any words as you waved goodbye to the skeleton, only to have a smirking Undyne block most of your vision. She looked smug as hell, maybe even proud of herself.

“So,” she began, dropping your phone in front of you as she tugged on her jacket. “You like Sans huh, punk?”

“I...I guess?” Not the worst answer you could come up with.

Undyne’s fingers ruffled through your hair. “Come on! The messages answered that much!”

“Undyne!”

Giggles sputtered from the monster, but then her demeanor shifted slightly after that. “Just...don’t let Papyrus know yet. Not until you’re sure about Sans. You wouldn’t want to get his hopes up.”

It was understandable. Papyrus was gentle, and you didn’t want to get him excited if you didn’t end up with his brother after all of this. You nodded. “Alright.”

The monster smiled, turning around and heading toward the door with strong steps that seemed lighter from when she arrived. “Good! I’ll text you, punk!”

The apartment was quiet after the monsters left, and you couldn’t decide if it was pleasant or agonizing. You’ve been staring at your phone in silence save for the tv still rumbling with sound. Clearly Sans didn’t know you were in his house just a week and a half ago. A chill ran through your body. No wonder you felt like you were trespassing at his house, he didn’t know  _ you  _ were there. Buzzing in your hands made you blink at your phone.

_ Undyne the Undying! 8:12pm _

_ Have you told Sans anything, punk!? _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:12pm _

_ I’m deciding whether or not to tell him he lives 15 min away, honestly _

 

_ Undyne the Undying! 8:13pm _

_ Huh. Give him a letter _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:13pm _

_ A letter? _

 

_ Undyne the Undying! 8:14pm _

_ It’s what got me my girlfriend!  _

_ -she’s the cutest!! _

_ \--it’ll work! _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:15pm _

_ Lol. I think I have an idea actually _

_ -Besides the letter as great as that is :) _

 

_ Undyne the Undying! 8:15pm _

_ TELL ME PUNK!! _

After a very long text to Undyne, you said your farewells with adrenaline pumping in your system and headed to your room, barely noticing the clean dishes stacked neatly in your sink including your own. At that moment, your bed felt more comfortable than it had it in years. You had friends,  _ three _ of them. And they all knew each other, and one of them answered the fleeting question that had been itching at the back of your skull. Life felt good right now, everything was being put together so nicely and you couldn’t help but laugh into the silence. You checked your phone again, pulling up your conversation with Sans and typing away.

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:23pm _

_ About earlier  _

_ -What if I did wanna get in your pants? _

 

_ Sans 8:24pm _

_ i wouldn’t object if that’s what you’re asking _

A deep sigh escaped your lips. You knew what you were getting into, but any thought of stopping was in the back of your mind. You  _ liked  _ Sans, there wasn't a doubt in your mind about it, yet there was still the nagging voice ringing in your ears that it wouldn’t work out. All you had to do was push a little further, just to be sure he wasn't just teasing you and maybe wanted something more.

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:24pm _

_ Hmm... _

_ -Remember when I wanted to know what you looked like? _

 

_ Sans 8:25pm _

_ yeah _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:25pm _

_ Show me more…? _

 

_ Sans 8:25pm _

_ ya sure you want that? _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:26pm _

_ Yes. _

 

_ Sans 8:27pm _

_ [Attachment: 1 image] _

_ …  _

Your fingertips touched the screen lightly as you examined his hand. His phalanges were a milky white that were held together by means you couldn't figure out, fingers slightly spread out and dimly lit by a far off light. He was probably in his room, though it was still too dark to really tell. You held your hand in front of your phone, allowing the moonlight to wash over your skin as you mimicked his picture.

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:28pm _

_ [Attachment: 1 image] _

 

_ Sans 8:29pm _

_ heh. sometimes i forget that humans are so...soft _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:29pm _

_ Is that a bad thing? _

 

_ Sans 8:30pm _

_ is me being a skeleton a bad thing? _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:30pm _

_ No _

 

_ Sans 8:30pm _

_ then you being soft isn’t bad either _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:31pm _

_ Have you ever...thought about what it felt like to touch a human? _

 

_ Sans 8:31pm _

_ not until recently _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:32pm _

_ Where would touch? _

_ -If you had the chance _

 

_ Sans 8:32pm _

_ depends  _

_ -are we talking about a specific human here? _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:33pm _

_ Perhaps. _

 

_ Sans 8:33pm _

_ i see _

_ -i’d wanna touch their face _

_ \--lips _

_ \---cheekbones _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:34pm _

_ What about their neck? _

_ -Wouldn't you touch that? _

 

_ Sans 8:34pm _

_ no _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:35pm _

_ Why not…? _

 

_ Sans 8:35pm _

_ ‘cause necks are for biting _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guyds didn't think I'd just TELL you the readers plan did you? *snickering*
> 
> p.s Undyne to the rescue! I had fun writing Undyne also but I hope she was well enough in character
> 
> p.s.s Next chapter is from Sans POV....heh heh


	7. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight Smut Ahead*
> 
>  Just so you all know, I rewrote this chapter 5 times until I came up this so I apologize if it's short ): I'll make it up to you guys I promise!
> 
> p.s All your comments literally make me laugh you're all so cute and thank you all so much for the kudos <3

Sans was sweating, or as much as a skeleton could sweat. You hadn't replied in over 10 minutes and he was starting to get nervous, his skeletal fingers anxiously tapping on the back of his phone. It at least gave him time to think about the past two weeks. Things were...moving, in a manner of speaking. He almost laughed at the thought given the current situation that he was in. It was true what he said, that he hadn’t really  _ thought  _ about humans other than Frisk until he found you, no less touching them. Out of all the time you spent talking to each other you were still a mystery to him, a blank nothingness where your face would be. A sudden spark of light from his phones screen caught his attention, a nickname he’d given you resting in the middle of the screen.

_ Blue 8:56pm _

_ Do skeletons have tongues? _

If Sans had a list of top ton questions asked about himself, that would be at the top right next to ‘how do you eat?’ and ‘what keeps you together?’. He chuckled softly at your random interest, though he did however have an inkling as to where you were going with this.

_ 000-000-0000 8:56pm _

_ now why would ya wanna know that huh? _

 

_ Blue 8:57pm _

_ I’m just wondering…monsters have magic so I didn’t know if you, you know... _

 

_ 000-000-0000 8:58pm _

_ i have a few tricks up my sleeve _

 

_ Blue 8:58pm _

_ So you do have a tongue _

_ -Show me _

Sans allowed a smug grin to tug at the sides of his teeth and faced his phone’s camera toward the bottom half of his face as he concentrated, his mouth open and canines brushing against the translucent tongue that slid over his bottom teeth. His left eye flickered briefly until he took the photo, any trace of the fluorescence dissipating as he stared at the image with an approving nod.

_ 000-000-0000 8:59pm _

_ [Attachment: 1 image] _

 

_ Blue 9:00pm _

_ That’s...wow _

_ -It’s so...transparent... _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:00pm _

_ if i didn’t know any better i’d say you were intimidated _

 

_ Blue 9:01pm _

_ No _

_ -Just curious _

_ \--Have you ever...used it? _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:01pm _

_ i’ve had a nice cream cone before _

 

_ Blue 9:02pm _

_ That’s not what I mean _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:02pm _

_ elaborate for me then _

 

_ Blue 9:03pm _

_ I mean on a person _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:03pm _

_ i’ve considered it _

 

_ Blue 9:03pm _

_ Would you ever actually do it? _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:04pm _

_ depends who’s askin’ ;) _

 

_ Blue 9:04 _

_ I’m asking… _

Ah. He felt his chest cracking faintly as he breathed. His cheekbones were flushed in a dusting of blue over his face, beads of sweat sticking to the side of his skull. Honestly, he thought about it more than once for fleeting moments that almost felt...wrong. Sure, he'd seen humans and monsters together but he wasn't necessarily covered in muscle and filled with organs. Ultimately he couldn't deny that he was attracted you no less control himself from teasing or flirting with you.  


_ 000-000-0000 9:05pm _

_ then yeah...i would _

 

_ Blue 9:05pm _

_ [Attachment: 1 image] _

_ Here…? _

The image was dark and at first he didn’t process what he was looking at, but the longer he stared the more defined each feature became. A baggy v-neck shirt was draped over your chest, and the hem of it was lowered against your shoulder as was the faintly dark colored bra strap. Nearly the entire side of your chest was visible, and your fingers were lightly pressed into your collar bone. Sans breathing hitched until he could bring himself to reply.

_ 000-000-0000 9:07pm _

_ yes _

 

_ Blue 9:07pm _

_ How about… _

_ -[Attachment: 1 image] _

_ \--Here? _

A guttural rumbling vibrated in Sans mouth. Your fingers were lazily touching your mouth, lips parted as your tongue poked out at him. It almost looked like you were mocking him, and it prompted him to lean against his wall. He was starting to get uncomfortable, but in a way where his body felt stiff like a taut bowstring ready to be released. Sans growled, poising his index and middle phalanges on either side of his mouth, the slimy appendage that was his tongue hanging between them.

_ 000-000-0000 9:08pm _

_ [Attachment: 1 image] _

_ and here _

 

_ Blue 9:08pm _

_ Hmm...what’s what supposed to be? :) _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:09pm _

_ aw c’mon kid don’t do this to me _

 

_ Blue 9:09pm _

_ Actually, I have work tomorrow _

_ -I should probably get some sleep ;) _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:10pm _

_ if i tell you will you stay? _

 

_ Blue 9:10pm _

_ Maybe  _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:11pm _

_ i wanna...lick your lips _

 

_ Blue 9:11pm _

_ Oh? I showed you those already _

 

_ 000-000-0000 9:12pm _

_ not those… _

 

_ Blue 9:12pm _

_ I see _

_ -Goodnight Sans ;) _

A frustrated groan escaped him when he sent another few messages only to be replied with nothing. You were a tease, and he wasn’t sure if he hated it or adored you more for it. And so he sat in the same position for another hour before limply falling to his side on the bed, a throbbing ache running over his pelvis that he was too lazy to really pay attention to. Sans came to the conclusion that he was sure to be wrapped around your finger tomorrow should you text him at all.  


 

“I’m having a bad time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm cackling evilly right now, and you're all my little Blue's now.


	8. Bone to Pick

When you woke up that morning you _almost_ felt guilty, but it wasn't guilt so much as feeling empowered by what exactly you could do. For awhile you were content to stay in bed just a little longer until you stretched out along your bed with a sigh, reaching for your phone that was buried under the blankets. A few messages were from Sans but you ignored them with a smirk and carefully got out of bed as you texted Undyne.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:25am_

_Ready for today?_

After hitting send and tossing your phone back among the blankets, you slid into the bathroom down the hall and turned on the shower. Last night had you feeling giddy and almost dirty in a way. You never really were one to send pictures but as Sans would probably say ‘you just can’t help yourself’. Stepping in the shower you began to wonder what his voice sounded like. Papyrus’ voice was loud and ever so slightly cracking sometimes, maybe his was the same? Although, there was the chance it was deep. Chills skittered up your spine while you thought about it. You were in the middle of scrubbing away soapy suds when you heard your phone ringing in the other room. Wait. Was someone calling you? You scrambled from the shower with a towel barely drying you as you ran into your room to get your phone.

“Hello?”

Undyne’s energetic voice screeched from the other line. _“We pulling off the plan today, punk!?”_

You laughed softly, drying yourself off before putting the monster on speaker. “Yep! Have you texted Papyrus?”

 _“Yeah! We’re going to his place at 7 for a Mettaton and Anime marathon!”_ she explained triumphantly through the phone. Good, that gave you enough time after work to get ready.

You wrapped your towel around your head as you answered. “Great! Are you bringing your girlfriend? Also is Sans for sure going to be home?”

Laughter rang on the other line. _“You know it, on both accounts! This is the best plan, punk!”_

"Haha, I thought it was. Now, I need to get ready for work. See you later?”

_“You got it!”_

With that Undyne hung up, leaving you to your own devices until you texted her later on. You stood dressed in your nice cream uniform, glaring at your closet with your hands on your hips. You had no idea what the hell to wear tonight, and it sure as hell couldn't be anything you wore in pictures you sent Sans. Should it? No, that’d be too easy for him to figure out and you weren’t planning to make it easy, just a few subtle hints to get him thinking. As if on cue your phone beeped from your bed, Sans named flickering on the screen.

_Sans 10:18am_

_you’re a cruel woman_

_-i don’t like you anymore_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:18am_

_Sounds like you’ve got a_ **_bone_ ** _to pick with me :)_

 

_Sans 10:19am_

_that one didn’t really tickle my_ **_funny bone_** _,_ _kid_

_-much…_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:19am_

_Sorry, but duty calls!_

_-I have work in 10 min so I’ll text you later? :*_

 

_Sans 10:20am_

_yeah yeah_

_-see ya_

Oh, he will. You rubbed your hands together like a cliche villain as you examined all your clothes. From a small pile at the bottom of your closet you pulled out dark blue sweater littered with little white dots, some in the shapes of constellations. You tossed it onto your bed along with a pair of old ripped jeans that were a pale blue to stand out against the sweater. With a hum of approval you headed to work, a nearly sadistic smile on your face that almost scared your boss. The day was mostly uneventful save for a few texts from Undyne telling you she’d be going to your apartment to walk you to the skeleton brother’s house, and a monster child with no arms that wandered in nearly tripping over himself as he got nice cream but other than that? Uneventful. As the hours went by you developed a nervous habit of tapping your fingers against the shops countertop until you clocked out at 6:30pm and almost ran into your apartment. By the time you got into your room your uniform was tossed about the apartment while you quickly changed and fixed your hair, loud banging interrupting you while you quickly smeared dark lipstick over your mouth. Hopefully it would mask what your lips looked like from last night and Sans wouldn't be the wiser.

“If you don’t open the door, punk I’m gonna kick it down!”

You shrieked and headed to the door, opening it just as Undyne had her leg halfway in the air. “I’m ready!”

She stomped her foot down. “It’s about time!” The woman shouted, stepping aside as a shorter monster came into view. Undyne grinned down at her. “This is Alphys, only the cutest girlfriend ever!”

The clementine tinted monster looked up at you with a faint blush while she fiddled with the end of her shirt. “H-Hi. I-It’s nice t-to m-meet you,” she said softly.

You smiled down at her, closing your apartment door behind you. “It’s nice to meet you too, Alphys.”

As the lizard-like monster opened her mouth to speak, Undyne grabbed a hand from each of you and began dragging you both from the apartment building. “It’s almost 7, nerds! We need to move!”

For a majority of the walk there, you strayed a foot behind Undyne and Alphys as they talked. A smile pulled at your dark lips as you watched the taller monster talk animatedly to her girlfriend, who looked up at her with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. It wasn't until Undyne slowed to walk next to you that you looked up at her while Alphys walked ahead of you both.

"You look nice, punk," she said sweetly, her smile wide and toothy.

You laughed. "Thanks, I was hoping you'd give me a second opinion on it."

Her hand gripped your shoulder. "Don't be nervous though, it'll go smoothly so...don't mess it up!"

All you could answer with was a curt nod as the monster rushed up back to her other half, peppering Alphys' face with kisses. Deep down, you wanted something as pure as that, maybe even with Sans. There was _definitely_ something there, and it was more than a mere friendship. There was also the thought that you were going to be meeting him in just ten minutes that had you nervously picking at a hole in your jeans with your head staring down at the sidewalk. It hadn't rained in awhile you noticed. It was either a bad sign or a good sign, but somewhere you heard it was a good sign. Face it, you were just trying to distract yourself from the inevitable demise that was finally seeing Sans for the first time, with the slim chance he would recognize your features. When you looked back up you saw the skeleton brother's house come into view from between the larger houses on either side of it. The grandma vibe was still strong and you smiled as you, Undyne and Alphys reached the door. Everything went silent until Undyne's voice cut into it.

“Are you going to text Sans?” You nervously looked down at Alphys, and Undyne followed your gaze. “Oh, she knows everything so she’ll keep quiet,” she reassured.

Alphys only nodded, and you looked back up at Undyne with an impish grin. “Yeah, I’ll text him now so he doesn’t get suspicious.”

“I d-don’t think e-even S-Sans can f-figure this out!” Alphys chirped excitedly.

Hopefully, if he did notice it wouldn’t be until it was too late. You were determined to get an impression of him outside of your messages. Overall he seemed pretty laid back, or a 'lazy bones' as Papyrus once said. Your nerves were on end but as you pulled up your phone you had the perfect message to start off your plan.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:02pm_

_Knock knock_

Just as your thumb tapped send, the front door swung open and you were greeted with Papyrus’ grinning face, a pink apron stained in glitter wrapped around his waist.

“Hello, friends!” He said happily, ushering you all inside. “You may start without me momentarily, for I, the Great Papyrus, will be cooking a meal for you all!” he quickly stated before rushing into the kitchen.

Alphys and Undyne strayed away from you and to the couch where they sat comfortably, the more muscular monster’s arm resting snugly around her girlfriend. Your gaze traveled about the room as you slowly followed to find no sign of Sans so far. You took the chance to look at your phone.

_Sans 7:14pm_

_who’s there?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:15pm_

_Boo_

Looking around the living room again, you noticed a plush set of bean bag chairs near the couch and quickly dropped onto one with a sigh. The tv was set to an Anime you’d never really seen before, but as you glanced to the couch you noticed the monster couple enthralled with the show and at the edge of their seats and every few minutes Undyne would press a soft kiss to Alphys’ forehead and the lizard would furiously blush. Your eyes turned back to your messages.

_Sans 7:16pm_

_boo who?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:16pm_

_Hey, don't be upset_

_You finally get to talk to me! ;)_

There was no doubt that he'd be showing his face soon so you found yourself wandering into the kitchen as Papyrus was making his glittering masterpiece from when you hung out with him weeks ago. Your stomach was flipping in disgust as you watched the skeleton dump a whole bottle of multi-colored glitter into his sauce and you quickly turned away to sit in one of the chairs in the kitchen. It creaked when you sat down, and you tried to focus on a wall which was a waste as you couldn't stop staring at Papyrus while he threw together the shimmering pasta sauce and under cooked noodles. You felt your face flushing with sickness as you watched.

“Don't worry, I ordered pizza.”

Chills ran up your spine, your voice caught in your throat as you whipped your head around. From where you sat, he towered over you with a wide grin on his face that didn’t move the slightest as he looked down at you through dark eyes sockets with a faint dot of light in each. A blue jacket was hanging off of him as was a pair of charcoal gym shorts with a single white stripe on either side, and a pair of pink slippers on his feet.

  
_Sans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY am I right? I love how this chapter came out too and as always I appreciate all your comments and kudos (: they mean so much to me haha
> 
> Also, I have no idea how tall to make Sans


	9. The Uses of Lipstick

Your body felt stiff as he looked down at you, his eyes flickering slightly as he seemingly examined your face for something. It felt like hours went by until you felt yourself stand up awkwardly, your gaze level with his. Had you not been wearing the short heels of your boots he might’ve been a few inches taller than you, but you still had to tilt your head up just an inch to look into his eyes sockets.

“I-I uh…” you trailed off, your cheeks reddening.

His smile widened and he held out a skeletal hand to you. “I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

His voice was a deep baritone that sounded nothing like Papyrus. It almost gave you chills listening to it, but in a good way. Never had you heard a voice like that, which made you all the more desperate to hear him talk more. Although now that you were talking, you’d have to avoid calling him in the future because even he would recognize you. Suddenly you blinked, noticing that Sans was still holding his hand out for you to shake.

You took it, refraining from having to introduce yourself. “Nice to meet you.”

Sans hesitantly pulled his hand from your own as Papyrus’ shadow towered behind you. “It’s about time, lazy bones! This is my new friend!” he explained, large gloved hands resting on your shoulders. “She’s great!”

Sans chuckled. “Heh. Yeah she seems real cool.” He looked to you for a brief moment before turning on his heel. “C’mon, let’s let my bro finish his awesome cooking huh?”

Papyrus perked up at that, gently pushing you toward his shorter brother. “Oh! That’s right! I’ll be done momentarily!”

You allowed the tall skeleton to push you into the living room and follow behind Sans, whose hands were in his pockets as he dropped onto the beanbag chair you occupied only minutes ago it seemed. With a huff you dropped into the one beside him, and when you turned to look at him he was already staring at you. Both of you held your gaze until he turned his head down to a phone in his hand. You thought you saw his smile falter when no notifications were on the screen. Oh.

“Waiting for something?” You asked, hiding a small smirk by resting your cheek on your hand.

Sans kept his eyes forward. “Just a message.”

You raised a ‘curious’ brow. “Girlfriend?”

He laughed at that, low and almost humorless. “Somethin’ like that.”

Your smile widened faintly. “What’s her name?” you asked innocently enough, leaning forward to look at him.

Sans allowed the faint dots in his eyes to look at you despite his head facing the tv. “Blue.”

“Ah.”

You leaned back into the beanbag chair with a barely concealed sigh and only a small frown. Undyne was looking at you when you glanced over to the couch, her shoulders in a shrug and usually toothy grin slanted into an awkward frown. After a few minutes, Papyrus sauntered into the room carrying a few plates that he passed around to everyone with surprising grace and silence as to not disturb the show. He grinned widely as everyone began to dig in, or more or less stare down at the sparkling plates with their mouths open. Before Papyrus sat down he turned off the light and took his seat beside Undyne and Alphys, his figure hiding them both from view. The hairs on the back of your neck began to stand on end as you realized you were basically alone with Sans as everyone was immersed in the tv besides you and him.

“Ya know…” Sans began, his eyes and face dark save for the tv’s lights dancing over the side of his skull. “Her name isn’t actually Blue, it’s a nickname.”

Your brows furrowed, unable to read his expression. “Why call her Blue?”

“No particular reason,” he answered simply. “Nice shirt by the way.”

“Hu-Oh!- Yeah, I figured it would um...look nice,” you muttered weakly, sinking deeper into the beanbag chair. And here you thought you’d have the upperhand.

You sat in silence before standing from your plush chair and glancing down to Sans. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Upstairs. It's all the way to the left,” he explained casually.

With a small smile you nodded and thanked him as you headed upstairs, rushing past the tv as you did so. Undyne gave you small thumbs up when you reached the top of the stairs and all but disappeared from view. As you entered the bathroom you almost began to wonder what exactly a skeleton would need a bathroom for, but it quickly slipped your mind when you pulled out your phone.

_Sans 7:17pm_

_guess that’s true  
_

The message itself was from nearly an hour ago and you felt a little bad. You were hoping you wouldn’t be sitting next to him so you could text back yet you just wanted to be near him. So far he seemed to be almost _too_ casual with you, like he’s known you for the longest time. Technically he has but still, he couldn’t possibly know after only exchanging a few words. You sighed shakily as you gripped either side of the sink and looked in the mirror. You could do this. You nearly splashed water over your face until you realized that doing so would surely smear your lipstick. You huffed and decided to stall some time.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:23pm_

_If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a lil mad about yesterday ;)_

 

_Sans 8:24pm_

_not mad_

_-sexually frustrated_

Your cheeks flushed at the message. Great, how were you supposed to talk to him now? You patted your cheeks and with a sharp breath left the bathroom. The whole way downstairs you were breathing heavily until you returned to your spot next to Sans. He was watching you from the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright, kiddo?"

Automatically you nodded quickly, refusing to look him in the eye. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

He hummed quietly, just as a doorbell rang through the house to which Sans stood, followed with everyone and yourself looking at him curiously. “It’s just pizza.” The others nodded and turned back to their show, though Sans was looking down at you with his hand held out. “Wanna help me bring it all in the kitchen?”

At first you were a little hesitant, but slid your hand into his as he helped you stand and walk toward the door. You leaned against the frame as Sans talked to monster holding at least six boxes in his hands. They both laughed as you watched the monster hand a few boxes to Sans, who gave them to you before grabbing the rest and saying goodbye. You trudged into the kitchen behind him, setting the boxes on the table.

“Why’d you get so many?” You asked as Sans set his boxes next to yours.

“Just cause.”

You frowned and opened the top box from your pile to find a regular cheese pizza staring back at you, and then peaked at the top box on his to find the same.  “Don’t tell me they’re all cheese.”

Sans was grinning at you as he shrugged. You groaned and walked over to random cabinets and opened them. You knew where they kept their plates but figured it wouldn’t hurt to seem like you didn’t know. As you leaned up to grab a few plates, you noticed Sans from the corner of your eye staring at you. His eye sockets were narrowed.

Carefully, you put the plates on the counter under the cabinets. “What’s wrong?”

He blinked, eyes no longer narrowed. “Nothing.”

You were about to nod, but words seemed to tumble out of your mouth without a second thought. “ **I see right through you**. Literally.”

Laughter filled the kitchen before Sans covered his mouth. ‘That was a good one, kiddo,” he said from behind his hand, however when his laughter died down he had pulled his phone in front of him, looking at you as he typed a message and hit send.

For a moment you just watched with a raised brow until you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket, the noise loud enough to fill the kitchen. All color drained from your face when you saw Sans smirking at you from where he stood beside the table.

“Now, are we done messin’ around?”

Your throat felt dry and your voice came out in a raspy whisper. “H-How did you…” you trailed off, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Sans smirk softened into his permanent grin, nervously shuffling from one foot to the other. “If ya think putting on lipstick is gonna make me forget a mouth like yours you got another thing comin’ kid.”

You laughed. “It has its uses.”

He squinted at you for a brief minute until you began to walk towards him. Your skin was on fire as you lifted your hands to either side of his face. In the past minute of closing in on him you built up your confidence something severe, mostly because you didn't want to just shy away from him...especially after last night. A deep breathe left you as you lifted your face to his forehead and pressed your lips onto his skull. His cheekbones flushed and he was chuckling beneath you, but when you pulled yourself away you couldn’t suppress your laughter.

Sans looked at you with a raised brow bone. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh haha...nothing!” You said sweetly, turning your back to him and gathering the plates as well as a piece of pizza for each. With a soft smile you handed Sans two of the five plates you held. “Let’s go, we don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

He nodded and followed you into the living room where everyone smiled at the plates you brought though Undyne grinned as you and Sans sat down. As you ate Sans would glance at you suspiciously before biting at his slice of pizza. For awhile it was relatively quiet though in the middle of eating Undyne leaned forward and pointed a finger at the Sans face.

"Hey, punk. What’s on your forehead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sans haha. And isn't Undyne like, the best wing man ever? Also since I'm busy today as well as tomorrow I'm posting this chapter at 11:04am lol and the next will probably be tomorrow night
> 
> p.s I'd also like to mention that I'm working on a new fiction with big Underfell Sans x Reader....hehehe....


	10. Throw Me a Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 4:54pm T-T so much revision, sorry for the wait guys! 
> 
> And for those who wanted to know I have posted the first chapter of my Underfell fic, which is also Sans x Reader and a slow burn
> 
> Black Beauty: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5739406

He was mid-bite when Undyne said that, and finished chewing what food was left in his mouth before raising a skeletal hand to his forehead, the feel of something slightly sticky and soft smearing over the tips of his phalanges. When he brought his hand before his face he narrowed his eyes, pointedly at you. All you could think to do was smile and shrug lightly. Sans then wiped his bony palm over his forehead until faint streaks stained his skull. Bubbles of laughter vibrated in your chest as you watched him wipe at his forehead with a dusting of blue on his cheekbones.

“Hey, I told you it had its uses…” you mumbled softly as you reached out to pat his shoulder.

Sans body stiffened at the touch, but he quickly leaned into it when you left your hand on his shoulder. “You’re still a cruel woman,” he grumbled.

Your face reddened at his words, but you smiled nonetheless and slid your hand from him. “I guess you could say…” You paused, leaning closer until Sans face was a few inches from yours. “I’m bad to the  **bone** .”

Soft chuckling erupted in front of you while Sans laughed softly and soon enough you joined him. All throughout the span of a few hours you talked quietly with Sans, and only a few times were told to be quiet by the others. Even in the middle of a joke he had draped his arm over your shoulders and it felt comfortable in a way that felt as if you had done this time and time again. He was everything you had hoped him to be if not more than that, which in turn made your smile just a little bigger when he threw out one of his puns. Your laughter and soft jokes however were soon interrupted when the lights of the living room turned on, and Papyrus was standing over you and Sans with a soft grin.

“Sans! It’s getting late and we shouldn’t keep our friend any longer!” He explained swiftly, hands on his hips.

Undyne leaned out from behind the tall skeleton. “He’s right, we needa head out nerd.”

“I-It’s already a-almost t-ten,” Alphys added quietly from the door, her hands in a constant motion of smoothing out her shirt.

You frowned but with the help of Sans stood up, your fingers entwined with his as he lead you to the door. His bones were smooth to the touch, and they weren't warm or exactly cold either. They felt comfortable against your own hand and you found yourself running your thumb over his knuckles for the brief time that you held hands until he gently removed his hand from yours. When you looked up you were already outside the door, Papyrus already saying his goodbyes by patting you on the head. Undyne and Alphys were waiting for you by the sidewalk as they chatted. You were left to say goodbye to Sans while he leaned against the doorway.

“So this we where we say bye,” you said softly, a hint of sadness in your tone.

Sans smiled, but it almost looked forced. “I dunno...there’s still texting.”

You laughed, stepping a little closer to him. “Actually, I was thinking we could talk on the phone.”

His face lightened up and his wide grin reformed on his face. “I could spare a few minutes.”

Your lips parted to speak, but you paused when you felt Sans bony fingers graze over your cheek and under your chin. Sans tilted your face up just a fracture before pressing his face to your cheek in what you could assume was his way of kissing you. It wasn’t on your lips but it felt nice and smooth against your skin. A sudden pit curled in your stomach like a bunch of butterflies caught in a net and you swallowed hard. Sans pulled away after a few seconds and dropped his hand from your face.

You let out a small laugh. “I-I should probably go. I don’t wanna keep Undyne and Alphys waiting.”

Sans rubbed at the back of his skull. “Heh. Yeah. Goodnight, Blue.”

“Goodnight, Sans.” You tried to hide your smile by biting at your lip. As you turned around you heard the door close softly behind you, and Alphys was the first to speak when you reached the sidewalk.

“T-That was s-so c-cute! A-Are you t-together now?” she asked happily, lightly touching your forearm with a smile adorning her face.

Undyne was already grinning fin to fin. “Yeah, punk what’s the situation?”

With less grace than you intended you motioned for them to follow you back the way you all came and to your apartment complex. “Not...exactly.”

Alphys nearly huffed before frowning. “D-Don’t you w-want to b-be with e-each other?”

“Yeah it’s just...complicated.”

Undyne said nothing so you continued to walk in silence. You did want to be with Sans that much was obviously true, you just didn’t know how to go about it. Should you ask him to be with you? Maybe hang out first? You opted to hang out but what if he was planning to ask? Your walking slowed behind the two monsters while you tried to figure it out. Wait a minute, you can’t just forget about that kiss! He kissed your cheek! Sort of! You raised your fingertips to your cheek and pressed into the soft flesh carefully. It was a nice change from what you did last night, like a nice change of pace to get you started again. A euphoric feeling ran up your bones while you walked in a happy daze, that is until your phone vibrated in your pocket.

_ Sans 10:02pm _

_ i forgot to ask _

_ -go on a date with me? _

Oh, so he was planning to ask. That was easy.

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:03pm _

_ I don’t know _

_ -You ruined my plan :) _

 

_ Sans 10:03pm _

_ throw me a  _ **_bone_ ** _ blue _

 

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:04pm _

_ I guess I can take a day off _

 

_ Sans 10:04pm _

_ cool _

_ -i’ll call you later :* _

You smiled at the little emoji he left you, but your giddiness was soon crumbled when Undyne took your phone in her grasp and scrolled through it with Alphys sneaking a few glances at your phone screen.

“Hey!” you shouted, reaching for your phone the best you could only to be stopped with the tall monster hand on your shoulder.

“He asked you out nerd! Finally!”

In the middle of scrambling for your phone you gave up and glared at the fish woman. “Did you know he was going to?”

Her sly grin twitched. “I texted him after we left.”

“Undyne!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess where they're going on a date...lol. Also This has 800+ kudos...I want to cry with happiness I'm so happy! You all fill me with determination to write!


	11. Man on Fire

The walk to your apartment was filled with dozens of emotions flickering over your face until you settled with being nervous and slightly excited. Undyne and Alphys wished you luck but when you were alone in your apartment thinking about their words your nerves skyrocketed which led to right now, where your face was smushed into your pillow as you groaned out in fake agony. For an hour you laid like this, and you were positive your ivory pillow had been permanently stained with your lipstick. Your groaning grew louder before your phones ring graced your ears. Your hand shot out to grab at your phone and you barely turned your head as you answered.

“Hello?”

There was a short pause. _“Hey.”_

That got you sitting upright, regardless of your tired and disheveled state. “Sans! Um...ever get my lipstick off your forehead?” Yes, the perfect topic of discussion.

You almost could feel him laughing through the phone. _“Heh. Yeah, but was it necessary?”_

“Yes. I mean, how else was I supposed to show you one of the many uses of my lipstick?”

Sans laughter grew. _“If ya wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.”_

Now you had him. “But, you did give me a kiss, didn't you?” You were challenging him and it sent a rush of adrenaline through your limbs as you waited for him to say something.

He hummed on the other line. _“You’re right...or I tried to give you one.”_

“Tried?” you asked softly.

_“I don't exactly have a lot of meat on my bones.”_

He only thought that was trying? It was probably one of the sweetest gestures you could ask for or even hope for. Maybe he only pressed his teeth onto your cheek, but it was gentle and smooth. You couldn't really ask for anything else

You raised your fingers to brush against your cheek for the second time. “I liked it.”

A sigh of what you assumed was relief hummed from the phone. _“Oh. Cool...uh...I mean good? Great…”_

A quiet laugh left your lips. “Hey Sans?”

_“Yeah Blue?”_

The nickname left a comfortable warmth to settle in your chest. “You wanted to go on a date?”

_“Right...I was thinkin’ since it isn’t late you wanted to...go now?”_

By the time the last word left his mouth you were already in the bathroom wiping away at your lipstick. “That sounds fun. Do you...want to meet somewhere?”

A pause gave you enough time to fix your hair. _“Ya know where my bro works right?”_

“Yes.”

_“Meet me there at 10:30pm?”_

You pulled your phone from the side of your face to check the time. 10:17pm. Alright, that was definitely enough time. “Okay, I’ll see you there!”

In your fit of excitement you didn’t catch what he said in return before you hung up the phone and marched into your room. While you stared into its depths you weren’t entirely sure what to wear, so you opted only to change out of your jeans and into a plain pair of black leggings that were comfortable enough. As you walked along the sidewalk to the cafe where Papyrus worked you found yourself running your fingers through your hair anxiously.What if the date was a disaster? You and Sans talked about everything you could just an hour ago so what else was there to talk about? You hands began to shake uncontrollably when you saw the cafe in your line of vision. Sans was leaning against the window out front with his hands in the pocket of his signature blue jacket. He was staring at the sky until he heard your footsteps, though only moved his eyes to look at you.

You waved awkwardly. “H-Hey.”

Sans leaned forward and off the wall, his skeletal hand outstretched to you. “Ready to go?”

“Where are we going?” you questioned, happily sliding your fingers into his hand.

“A place.”

From there on you knew you weren’t exactly going to get an answer from him and kept quiet as you walked hand in hand. It was a nice feeling to have your fingers entwined with his despite the lack of skin on his end, but it was better than any human hand you held. Every so often you’d catch him glancing at your face until he quickly looked ahead with a blue hue on his cheekbones.

“You took off the lipstick.”

The fingers of your free hand automatically went to touch your lips. “Oh, yeah...I figured it’d be better without it.”

Sans raised a brow bone. “What would be better huh?”

“N-Nothing!” Your voice was loud, but your cheeks were red and a nervous laughter itched at your throat.

You were only graced with a large grin from the skeleton. “Are ya sure? You seem pretty anxious about it.”

With a huff you turned your face away from him as he chuckled softly to himself. For the rest of the walk you remained silent while Sans lead you through streets and complexes that weren’t necessarily familiar to you, but you noticed that more monsters walked along the sidewalk as opposed to your own apartment complex. Nearly every house you passed was dark except for one building that was dimly illuminated, a flickering sign on it.

“Grillby’s?”

Sans was already pulling you through the door of the establishment before answering. “It’s a nice place.”

Warmth splashed over your skin as you weaved through multiple patron filled tables, a few happily waving at Sans as he brought you to sit on a bar stool farthest from the entrance. As you carefully sat down the skeleton took a seat beside you, waving over a monster that flickered like the sign outside. His body was an eternal flame that crackled softly, leaving a calm aura about the place itself while he walked toward your end of the bar. You watched quietly as Sans chatted with the other monster before he pointed to you.

“This is the girl I told ya about.”

A small smile adorned your face as he introduced you. He talked about you? You felt your face getting hot, and by no means of the fire elemental a few inches away. When a silence hung in the air you noticed the monster was looking at you curiously.

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry,” you sputtered out, turning to face him. You mumbled out your name and waved your hand.

“I’m Grillby,” he responded quietly, and whether or not he was happy to meet you left you perplexed as the only thing to define his face was a pair of pristine glasses that withstood the heat of him.

“Nice to meet you,” you greeted with a smile.

Grillby nodded before turning to Sans. “Tab?”

Sans winked to the elemental with a sly grin. “Wouldn’t wanna change tradition, but we just want some fries.”

“And a lot of ketchup,” you added in, Grillby nodding to you both before heading back to others at the bar.

The skeleton next to you was still grinning. “Didn’t forget about my beverage of choice huh?”

“Of course not,” you said smoothly. “Besides, I wanna see you drink it for myself so I know it wasn’t just a **fibula**.”

For the next half hour he ran through every joke he’d ever used if not more than that, even if you’d heard it before. When your food finally did arrive Sans hadn’t hesitated to lift the ketchup bottle to his mouth, the tomatoey sauce sliding past his teeth. At first, all you could do was stare him in awe while he finished the bottle and carefully set it onto the bar. You closed your mouth with soft pop only to part your lips when you noticed his translucent tongue slide over his teeth, his line of sight never wavering from you.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so tomorrow, I'm going to be posting the next chapter super late because I want it to be very long considering I feel like my chapters are getting to short and I can't have that! So expect a long chapter tomorrow!


	12. When it Rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> Major smut ahead.
> 
> But isn't that why we're all here?

You were walking in a calm silence after leaving Grillby’s...or atleast you were hoping for a calm silence. Each breath you took was quick as you watched Sans walk beside you, a faint glow behind his teeth. When you talked earlier it was non existent but now he was practically taunting you, wondering if you'd ask about it. You weren't going to, obviously, but your curiosity got the better of you.

“Sans?”

He stopped walking, eyes closed but he slid one open to look at you. “Hm?”

“Uh...behind your teeth,” you tried to explain, your hands in front of you, tapping your fingertips together.

Sans slid his hands in his pockets, a brow bone raised slightly. “What’s behind my teeth?”

You took a deep breath and turned to face him fully. “That’s what I want to know! I can't tell if it's your tongue or if you're messing with me,” you muttered out, face flushed with embarrassment.

The little outburst gave Sans pause and he finally turned to you with wicked smile. He said nothing, slipping his hands from his jacket to hold your shaking hands between his own. You felt cold but your skin was lined with a thin film of sweat at his closeness. His face was lightly pressed against your cheek and you automatically moved your hands to grab his shoulders, his own hands resting on your hips. Sans breathing was slow and vaguely labored, like he was thinking of what to say or do next. You heard him take in a soft breath, until something cold dropped onto your forehead. At first you thought it was nothing, but as you briefly looked up at the sky you wanted to scream at it. Droplets of rain began to pelt at the skin of your face, and Sans was already stepping away from you as he pulled his hood over his head. He was laughing.

“Welp, this is an unfortunate circumstance.”

You huffed, pulling some of your sweater over your head. “You’re telling me…”

Sans laughter only deepened. “I’m more concerned about how long it’ll take to get you back to your place.”

A wide grin broke along your face. “Actually, do you mind if we stop at your house? Like a pit stop?”

He considered your words carefully, eyes narrowed and smile twitching. “Sure.”

Despite the darkness, you could make out some familiar buildings and headed in the direction of the skeleton brother’s home, or in your case you ran with Sans in tow through the thick rain that soaked your clothes. They were heavy on your body, but you ignored it as you reached Sans front door with a feeling of relief seeping into your skin. Being polite, you waited for him to open the door and usher you inside though he kept a finger to his mouth before pointing upstairs. You quietly nodded and followed him to the foot of the stairs, where he stopped and turned to you.

His voice was low and quiet. “Do you just...wanna stay the night? Since it’s really late...”

You cast you gaze down at your drenched attire before smiling up at the skeleton. “Yeah...thank you.”

He released a sigh you didn’t know he was holding. “Alright. Well, Paps is asleep, but you can take a shower while I get you a change of clothes.”

The both of you reached the top of the stairs before going your separate ways. As quietly as you could, you turned on the shower for a few seconds before peeling away your wet clothes and stepping inside. It wasn’t overly different from your own shower save for there only being soap...which was understandable. You opted to lather your hands with the soap before washing yourself with your fingertips and rinsing the cold residue of rain from your pores. Being under the steamy water you almost forgot you weren’t at home and quietly turned the shower down until the showerhead only dripped. As you pulled away the curtain you noticed the door was slightly ajar, and a clean pair of clothes were nestled on the counter as was a towel. Grabbing the towel, you dried yourself off before rubbing it over your head and neatly placing it over the showers rail before you picked up each article of clothing that was laid out for you. A large t-shirt with the words ‘Bone Zone’ spelled out in tiny blue bones stared at you. It would’ve been funny, but knowing Sans picked out the shirt made it hilarious and you quietly laughed. You tugged the shirt over your head and reached for the pair of shorts that were identical to the pair Sans was probably wearing now.

A sudden anxiety pinched at your nerves when you noticed your panties on the floor, which were damp just like the rest of your clothing. Oh...oh no. What were you supposed to do? Put on the damp undies and call it a day or slip on Sans shorts without anything on? It’s not like he’d notice anyway. With reddened cheeks you stepped into the shorts and tied them off around your waist. They hung just below your knees, so you rolled them up until they were brushing over your thighs and blossoming out. You took a deep breathe, hanging the rest of your clothes with the towel before you turned out the bathrooms light and stepped out into the hallway. It wasn’t cold, but goosebumps still riddled over your legs and arms. When you reached the stairs you noticed the couch was draped in blankets and a few pillows. You scoffed and headed to what you assumed was Sans room.

His door was open only a crack, giving you enough room to peek in. He was sitting on a worn mattress with his back against the wall, the faint light of his phone illuminating his face. Nothing about his clothes had really changed except for the fact that his jacket was nowhere in sight, a loose fitting shirt hanging off his bones. You gently opened the door to lean your head in.

“Sans?”

He twitched slightly, the small dots of light in his eyes flickering over to you. “Hey. How are the clothes?”

You took his words as an opportunity to step inside his room and grab at the shirt draped over you with a sideway smirk. “I don’t know…’Bone Zone’?”

“I have a sick sense of humor,” he stated confidently, a lopsided smile plastered on his face.

Your eyelids fell heavily over your eyes. “So do I.”

An array of emotions passed over Sans face until he stood, tossing his phone on the mattress without a second thought. His arms were held behind him as he approached you, stopping only when there were a mere few inches between you. A lump formed in your throat but you pushed it aside, shoving any sort of shyness away as you stared the skeleton down with a determined spark in your eye.

Sans tilted his head. “Is that so?”

You mimicked the small movement, parting your lips. “ _Everything_ I was wearing is in the bathroom.”

“Everything huh?” He leaned forward, his face hovering just beside your own.

A dry silence filled the air, and you found yourself grabbing at Sans jaw to turn his face to yours before pressing your lips against his teeth. He stiffened under your touch and you quickly pulled away with flushed cheeks.

“I...I’m sorry,” you whispered softly, taking a step away from him.

Sans didn’t say anything but rather followed your steps until your back pushed the door closed. Your face was like a flame that only burned brighter when you felt skeletal fingers dig into your hair and cup your cheeks, forcing you to look into dark eye sockets.

“If you ever feel uncomfortable...tell me to stop, Blue.”

A rush of heat grazed over your skin at the raspy tone of his voice. You nodded slowly as his face dipped down, his teeth pressing against your lips in a gentle kiss. It was slow at first, your arms wrapping around him as your fingertips dug into his back where you could faintly feel the smooth bones under the fabric of his t-shirt, but the longer you kissed the more you could feel as he deepened it. When you finally broke apart you were both panting in sync, Sans dropping his head against the crook of your neck and his hands trailing down your frame to grab your hips. Without warning you felt something warm and slick slide up your neck to your jawline. You flinched, but as the skeleton continued his ministrations against the sensitive skin you melted into him with muffled moans falling from your lips and into his shoulder. The bony tips of his thumbs traced small circles against the fabric of your shirt as he began to nip at your neck softly.

You quickly pushed him away from you, earning a confused frown from Sans until you grabbed the ends of the flimsy t-shirt and pulled it over your head with ease. The shirt hadn’t even hit the floor when you felt Sans carefully exploring the contours of your stomach and chest, phalanges barely brushing against the peaks of your breasts. Your breath hitched at the contact, and before you could react a translucent tongue slid over your nipple with ease, leaving behind a glossy trail.

“S-Sans…”

He hummed in response, his tongue laving over the bud that quivered under it.

“Sans,” you said in what you hoped was a stern tone, but as you watched Sans slowly look up at you with flushed cheekbones you realized your voice was barely a desperate whisper.

He looked utterly defeated under you. “Yeah?”

A sudden boost of confidence had you pushing the shorts barely hanging on your hips down your legs, allowing them to pool at your feet. You bit at your lip and examined Sans face for a reaction. His left eye socket was filled with a faded blue iris that hummed with magic, leaving his other eye dark and barren in comparison. You couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking, though before you could say anything he stood from his crouched position in front of you, his bony fingertips biting at your thighs as he lifted you to straddle his hips. Your legs automatically locked around him as he pressed your back into the door.

With a shaky sigh you ran your fingers over Sans chest, each digit lingering over the indents of his bones as you reached the waistband of his shorts. He was panting under your soft touches, your fingers pulling at his shorts until they hung just below his pelvis. You were greeted with bare bones, but within the minute you studied the smooth bone with your hands you felt a smooth shaft materialize against your palm. It was the colour of his tongue, and was faintly illuminating the space between you. The tip had a small bead of precum that had you rubbing the pad of your thumb over it, Sans body shuddering. A husky laugh slid from his mouth.

“Heh. Ready for the **bone zone**?”

Laughter slipped out of your mouth, your face nuzzling into Sans shoulder. “Hah, Really Sa-ah!”

Your voice was cut off as he slid himself into your pussy in one smooth motion, buried completely between your legs. A hitched sigh escaped your throat as he stilled completely.

“Still with me, Blue?”

You nodded weakly, leaning back to look at his sweat stricken skull. “P-Please move,” you begged softly, rocking your hips the best you could to gain any kind of friction.

Sans eyes squinted as his smile widened. “You got it, babe.”

His hips slowly pulled himself out of you before slamming back into your folds roughly, a barely concealed gasp leaving your lips as he thrusted into you with vigor. The intensity of it all left you feeling a euphoric tingle across your skin that had you grabbing at Sans face to kiss any and every part of him you could and you were definitely thankful for not wearing lipstick. Your back was surely red with rubbing against the door, but each creaking sound it made had the heat between your legs throbbing. Sans was groaning between clenched teeth as he shoved his face into your neck and bit down. The sharp pain accompanied with the pleasure of him haphazardly thrusting into you had you writhing against him as you climaxed, followed with his own that filled you with cum that dripped from between you. With little effort, Sans cock all but dissipated from you as he walked over to his mattress and set you down on it. His phalanges ran through your hair affectionately.

“How ya feeling?” he mumbled softly.

You smirked. “I’d feel a lot better if I wasn’t the only one in bed.”

An impish grin spread along Sans face as he crawled onto the bed beside you, his arms enveloping you in a comfortable hug. For once, you felt like you could do anything right now...well, not anything. You were positive you were going to be sore in the morning, but knowing you were going to wrapped up in bony limbs was a comfort. Your body turned to face Sans, his eyes closed and breathing steady in a peaceful sleep. A content hum sung in your chest as you cuddled closer to him and fell asleep yourself to the soft patter of rain outside. Maybe it _was_ good luck after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I regret nothing


	13. Breakfast for Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's POV this chapter is in~
> 
>  
> 
> Hint: It's Sans

Sans woke up to soft mumbling that he almost mistook for snoring. Opening an eye he found you curled up in his sheets and hugging one of his pillows close to your face. It was a challenge, but Sans managed to creep over your sleeping form and quietly make his way out of the room. His mind was reeling with what happened last night and it left him in a daze. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and for once he wasn’t really thinking about anything besides the fact you were in his bed without any clothes on. Blue dusted over his cheekbones as he thought about it, and made his way into the bathroom to check on your clothes. They were dry, but damp so he wandered downstairs to find Papyrus sitting on the couch with edible looking spaghetti being shoveled into his face.

“Morning bro,” Sans mumbled, absentmindedly waving a hand to his sibling before falling onto the couch beside him.

The lanky skeleton smiled but raised a brow bone. “Goodmorning, brother! Waking up unusually early again I see. Is something amiss?”

“Nah bro, everything’s fine.” He chuckled, rubbing at the back of his skull.

Papyrus narrowed his eyes but accepted the answer. “Very well. I’ll be leaving shortly anyway!”

Sans let out a relieved breath. “That so?”

“Yes!” Papyrus began, standing from the couch in one fluid motion. “I have training with Undyne this morning!”

The lounging skeleton then watched as his brother rushed to the kitchen, a few clanking noises flowing into the living room before he headed out the door in a tall blur. Sans stared at the door for a minute before trudging into the kitchen himself. He figured you’d want something to eat, and he dug through the fridge to grab some eggs and bacon along with a bottle of ketchup for himself. It took a lot of effort on his end, but he carefully made you a plate with two egg eyes and a bacon smile just for kicks. With a plate in one hand and a bottle of ketchup in the other, Sans walked up to his room to find you sitting up with his sheets pressed against your chest with your hand. You didn’t notice him at first, but as you looked up at him a soft smile graced your features. A bead of sweat nearly slid down the side of his skull as he looked at you. The natural more brighter light coming from outside the room left your skin glittering, a deep bite mark staining your neck. You looked ethereal and just...perfect.

“Morning sunshine,” Sans said softly, forcing himself to step into the room.

Your smile widened. “Goodmorning _babe_.”

His cheekbones darkened. “Heh. I...made you somethin’...” he trailed off, nearly shoving the plate in your lap.

When you glanced down at it he was expecting you to crack a joke, but instead you looked up at him to press a chaste kiss to his teeth. “Thank you.”

He laughed as he pressed the ketchup bottle in his hand to his mouth, hesitantly sitting next to you while he let it slip past his teeth. A comfortable silence ensued between you both while you ate, and Sans found himself looking at you as though you were something near extinction, a rare occurrence. Sure, he had seen monsters and humans together but he didn’t think _he’d_ be one of them. It was obvious from the first picture you sent that you were human yet it didn’t deter him from wanting to know more about you. Besides Frisk, you were the only human he’d come to really _care_ for.

“Sans?”

He blinked in surprise at your voice and turned to you. “Somethin’ up?”

You shook your head, setting the barren plate on the floor before leaning against his shoulder. “Where do we go from here?”

“I dunno.” Sans paused, staring down at the bottle in his fingers. “You...mentioned going to see stars with me once.”

He felt you shove him aside as you then darted to the ground gathering your clothes. It wasn’t until he realized he was staring that he turned away to grab your plate. By the time he straightened you were on the floor groaning out. Before he could ask why, you flipped onto your back with his shirt draped over your more intimate parts.

“What time is it?” you asked, glancing out to the living room to make a guess.

Sans shrugged. “Probably 8am.”

You raised a brow. “Probably?”

He stepped over to you, looking down as you remained on the floor. “Why are you on the floor?”

“Huh? Oh...I...I feel...sore,” you explained, cheeks red and eyes averted.

To say he wasn’t a little proud of himself would be a lie, but he felt slightly guilty considering the...circumstances. The sex was more raw feeling than anything, all those texts, the teasing, finally seeing you for the first time. It was all the pent up desires he had, although at the time you weren’t really complaining. A sly grin slithered along his mouth as the memories flowed back into his conscious.

The white dots in his eye sockets darted back to you. “You can always...stay in here for the day, so you’re not in your apartment feeling... **bonely**.”

Your body shook with laughter, but died down when you crawled past the skeleton and onto the bed. “So, you’ll spend the day in bed with me?”

Sans nodded, raising the plate and bottle occupying his hands. “Course babe, just give me a minute.”

He was answered with you curling back under the blanket with a contented sigh, and proceeded to step out of his room. At the moment, the kitchen looked farther away than it ever had before. It left him with no choice but to set the plate and bottle outside his door and head back in, closing it behind him with a soft click. The room would’ve been pitch black if not for the light streaming in from the bottom of the door. Sans opted to take off his t-shirt before sliding onto the mattress across from you, and almost immediately he felt you inch closer to press your cheek against his sternum. Your fingers traced lightly over his ribs.

“You know, I saw you before I met you,” you said softly, your chin resting against your hand on Sans chest.

He had his eyes closed, but smiled wider. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, but only your shadow. I was making spaghetti with Papyrus and you came home.”

Sans felt your soft breaths against his bones and shuddered. “How do you feel about it? Knowing I was right there.”

Your face fell to the side. “So close yet so far away. I tried to catch a glimpse of you, but I guess I didn’t try hard enough.”

“Eh. It worked out for the best in the end though,” Sans murmured, his bony fingers running through your hair gently.

You laughed softly. “What makes you say that?”

He almost laughed. “I still got you, didn’t I?”

You hummed. “Technically. You never did officially ask me out.”

Sans opened an eye to see you with a raised brow and challenging smile. “I guess I didn’t, huh?” When you shook your head he continued, grabbing your chin to bring your face closer to his own. “Be mine?”

Your cheeks flushed as you nodded and leaned into him. The kiss was soft and gentle, leaving Sans to sigh with happiness as you both cuddled together. If someone asked him a weeks ago if he would consider being with a human like some other monsters he would’ve shrugged and brushed it off, but now there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he’d start gushing about you...a girl he swept off her feet with a damn knock knock joke to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some kind of feeling about this chapter...*sighs dreamily*


	14. To The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this way too late for my liking, but I haven't been feeling up to par today with a stomach bug. However, I was determined (haha) to keep up with my chapter a day style and worked on this chapter as much as I could until completion! (: Also, I threw in a little something for you guys *wink wink*

When you woke up it was dark, and a bony arm was lazily draped over your side. As you opened your eyes Sans face came into view and you smiled softly, reaching up to brush your fingers against his skull. His soft breathing hitched before he opened his eyes. You almost felt bad for rousing him from such a peaceful sleep that you pressed your lips to his teeth as an apology which he accepted by squeezing you closer to his chest. When you parted from him you leaned back to look at his heavy eyes.

“How long have we been in bed?” you asked softly, your fingers exploring the various bones poking out from the sheets.

Sans reached over you and under the pillow to grab his phone, the light of the screen providing the only illumination within the room. “It's 7:45pm so...10 hours? Welp, guess we can just go back to bed huh?”

You sat up right, swatting at his sternum. “No! We still have time to look at stars!”

“You really wanted to do that?”

When you turned your head to look at Sans he almost looked sad. “Of course, why else would I suggest it?”

He smiled softly, running his hand over your bare waist. “Guess we should shower before going out then.” Sans leaned forward and patted your leg.

Your brows knit together. “You mean...us? Showering together?”

Sans was already at the door, his head turned over his shoulder to look back at you with a wide grin. “Is that a bad thing?”

A blush riddled over your cheeks, and you stood with the sheet wrapped around your body. “Ha! Of course it isn’t,” you declared, marching past the skeleton with your chin held high.

You didn’t get what you were expecting in the bathroom, but maybe it was better than that. You were the first to step into the warm water rushing over your skin, but after a few minutes you heard Sans enter and it brought a warm feeling to curl in your stomach. He merely ran his phalanges tips over your skin in featherlight touches. The gentleness was euphoric and you found yourself leaning back into him as he explored every inch of you. Sans even went as far as to wash your hair with his bony fingers kneading at your scalp affectionately before combing through it. You didn’t want to get out, and turned around to face him. Without a word you carefully stroked at his arms and ribs which elicited soft groans to echo faintly under the sound of the shower. Steam had filled the bathroom, sticking to your skin in a shiny film. You lowered your face slightly, peppering Sans collarbones with gentle kisses before pulling away to look at his face.

He only smiled, leaning forward to press his face into yours in a soft kiss. It was calming at first, kissing as if you were both clouds that could dissipate at a moment's notice, but then your hands began to wander over his bones in teasing strokes as did his own skeletal hands navigate along your soft skin. Against your lips you felt Sans vaguely open his mouth, his phosphorescent tongue sliding past your lips to explore your mouth. His fingers dug into the back of your skull as well as your hip, water cascading down your bodies. You regretfully parted from Sans, your breathing shallow. A rising heat coiled in the pit of your stomach, each touch against your body sending chills to your-

“Sans!”

The both of you stiffened, and you all but glared when Sans rubbed at the back of his skull as he left the shower with an apologetic look. It wasn’t long until you heard a muffled ‘sorry babe’ and shuffling of fabric before the bathroom door shut, leaving you to stand in the lukewarm water with a deep frown and ache between your thighs. From downstairs you could hear Papyrus scolding his brother for staying in all day and couldn’t hide your soft laughter. Turning off the shower, you noticed your clothes from the night before carefully folded and sitting on the counter with a soft towel, the sheet you walked into the bathroom with all but gone from sight. Sans must’ve taken care of everything before getting into the shower with you. You smiled and dried off and put your clothes on, noticing just how fitting your constellation sweater was. While you walked from the bathroom with the towel wrapped around your head you saw Sans and Papyrus talking rather casually though as soon as you descended the stairs the two skeletons averted their eyes to you. At that moment you felt very little and blushed at the attention.

“Ah, human! My brother has told me that you spent the night here! I trust it was accommodating?”

Your anxious blush was replaced with a smile. “It was very lovely, Papyrus.” You set foot on the bottom step and made your way to the brothers, patting Papyrus’ shoulder. “Maybe one day you can sleepover at my apartment?”

A soft gasp left the lankey skeletons mouth. “Really? That would be wonderful!”

You nodded, noticing Sans smiling widely from the corner of your eye with a faint cyan blush on his cheekbones. He chuckled and rested a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder.

“Hey bro, how about you make some spaghetti for dinner? Me and the _human_ here are gonna go out for a bit.”

Papyrus nodded excitedly, pulling the both of you in for a tight hug before he bounded off into the kitchen. “My lessons with Undyne will surely pay off for tonight’s meal! See you both soon!”

Once the familiar clanking of pans rang through the kitchen, you felt the towel in your hand slip from your grasp. When you turned to look at Sans he was tossing it onto the arm of the couch, followed by him shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket.

“Ready to head out?” he asked sweetly, waiting for your response.

You quickly pulled your hair into a damp bun atop your head and nodded excitedly. “Yep! And, as far as I can tell it’s not raining anymore.”

Sans beamed at you with a sly grin. “Kind of a shame really...I was starting to like the rain,” he said, opening the front door for you as the both of you walked into the rather light night.

Your face instantly reddened and you looked away bashfully. “Y-Yeah.”

A bony hand slid into your own then, lacing your fingers together. “So,” Sans began casually. “Where we headin’?”

Time to play your game. You didn’t answer, but rather carefully led him along the sidewalk without so much as a hint of where you were going. He inquired a few questions though you remained resilient and refused to even speak, only gracing him with a small smile before turning away again. As time dragged on you made your way onto the dirt path crawling along Mt. Ebott. Sans stiffened as you led him closer to the top and entrance where the monsters first emerged, but you were sure he trusted you as he followed quietly. Suddenly you turned onto a random path you had once explored on the mountain, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. It lead to a small clearing with a full view of the starry sky, little buttercup flowers littered around the clearings edge. You released Sans hand and turned to him, spreading your arms wide.

“Tada!”

He only stared up before his eyes flickered to you. “It’s...really somethin’.”

It was like he was in a trance, which prompted you to pull at his hand and tug him into the middle of the clearing where you then sat. He followed suit and sat beside you, looking up at the sky in awe. Watching him look at the sky in such admiration made you smile and fall onto your back into the soft grass that brushed against your sides. There was a soft shuffle beside you, and you looked over to see Sans laying next to you, but his eyes weren’t on the sky. The same look of complete happiness was on his face as he stared at you.

“What’s on your mind?” you asked, turning in the grass to face him.

He shuffled closer to you. “A lotta things.”

You laughed. “Tell me atleast _one_ thing.”

“Sure,” he said, his hand coming up to rest on your cheek. “I’m thinking that I’m pretty lucky.”

“And why is that hm?” you inquired, nuzzling your face into his hand. A soft sigh left the skeleton as you reveled in the feel of his smooth bony fingers.

“Cause I have you, Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is smothering me and it's great (T-T)


	15. Dining Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: *Smut Ahead*
> 
>  
> 
> **Also please let me know of any grammar mistakes etc within this chapter**

The walk back to the skeleton home was quiet, but it was peaceful and comforting to be walking hand in hand with Sans. Since leaving the Mt. Ebott clearing he seemed, quiet...like he was over thinking on something. When you noticed him look off you gently squeezed his hand, to which he’d turn to you with a big smile. Silence soon followed again until you actually entered the skeleton brother’s house, where Papyrus was waiting in the kitchen with three plates already set on the table.

You released Sans hand to sit down next to the tall monster. “Hey, Papyrus.”

He grinned down at you, already raising a fork to his mouth. “Hello human! I’m glad you’re staying for dinner!”

A small smile made it’s way on your face and you parted your lips to speak, but Sans was already talking.

“I was thinkin’ Paps, how’d you like for her to stay the night? Like a sleepover?” he asked, though he was looking at you as opposed to his brother, a questioning look on his face.

You nodded, deciding to dig into the surprisingly edible and glitterless noodles as Papyrus thought over his brother’s question. There was already an inkling in your mind that’d he say yes, but he was polite enough to glance over at you and back to his brother before nodding excitedly.

“That would be nice!” Papyrus finally declared, standing from the table with an empty plate. “I shall clean my dish and prepare for a night of movies!”

You and Sans quietly watched as the lanky skeleton cleaned with plate before quickly jogging into the living room. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that he was setting up a Mettaton marathon for you all to watch, but when you turned to Sans you noticed his plate was still very much full of spaghetti.

“Not hungry?” You asked, waving your fork vaguely at his plate.

He said nothing, standing to his feet to grab his plate as well as your empty one. His silence was odd, leaving you to stand up yourself and lean against the counter by the sink to watch him pack up his uneaten spaghetti and clean your sauce splattered plate. You raised a brow and thought of something to say before he turned to you with a sadistic smile that sent chills up your spine.

“I just prefer to  _ eat out _ ,” he stated simply, releasing your plate into the sink and turning away to head into the living room.

It took you a solid minute to work out his words through your head, and once you did you nearly shouted at him with your flushed face although you opted to pout and follow after him. The pillows and blanket Sans had set out for you the night before were still splayed on the couch, but the towel that he threw on the arm of the chair was gone...most likely the work of Papyrus. The taller skeleton was happily sitting on the couch farthest to the left and Sans sat on the other side. You took the opportunity to sit between them as a Mettaton special played on the tv. Usually you’d be happy to sit with the brother’s, but now? You were on the verge of of irritation with a faint soreness between your thighs. Naturally, Sans had rested his arm over your shoulders without the overall notice of Papyrus, which got you thinking of something other than Sans. When were going to tell Papyrus about this...relationship? He deserved to know considering you were with his  _ brother _ . The monster was sweet and would surely understand, maybe he would even be thrilled. That reminded you, you still had to inform Undyne about the news. Your phone was probably upstairs somewhere so maybe you’d tell her after the movie marathon if she was still even awake. It was probably 10pm by now…

“Somethin’ on your mind, Blue?”

You spared a glance to Sans and narrowed your eyes. “If anything, I’m trying to get things  _ off  _ my mind thank you very much.”

He chuckled faintly, averting his eyes over to Papyrus for a moment. “My bro over there is gonna be sleepy soon, wanna watch a movie after I put him to bed?”

Your brows furrowed for a moment. “Put him to bed?”

Sans rubbed at the back of his skull. “Yeah...Paps always likes a bedtime story and all that.” He looked to you as if you’d disapprove and it melted your heart.

You leaned closer to him, brushing your arm against his. “Well, only the greatest of the greats need bedtime stories and Papyrus  _ is _ The Great Papyrus.”

The skeletons posture lightened slightly. “Right...he is pretty cool huh?”

“The coolest,” you confirmed, looking over to said skeleton as he dozed off like a kid desperately trying to stay awake.

Sans shifted as he got up from the couch to stand before Papyrus and quietly grab his arm. The tall skeleton said nothing and stood, only to be carefully led up the stairs. Once the pair reached Papyrus’ door, Sans looked down to you with a soft smile and held up a single bony finger before disappearing into the room. You sat quietly, twiddling your thumbs in front of you before deciding to pull the blanket over your lap. Sans innuendo in the kitchen still had you bothered, and you couldn’t even tell if he was being serious or if it was just a joke. Muffled voices were heard from upstair and you watched Papyrus’ door until Sans finally emerged with a lopsided grin that had you only a little worried. Your eyes narrowed suspiciously when he simply fell onto the couch beside you. After an agonizing several minutes he looked at you.

“You look frustrated about something.”

You huffed. “I’m not. Just...you’re cruel.”

He laughed. “What did I do?”

“In the kitchen! Don’t tell me there wasn’t another meaning to it,” you said hotly, cheeks blazing and body stiff.

Sans only shrugged, scooting closer to you until he began to lay down and rest his head on your lap with his eyes closed. “I don’t remember.”

“Sans...” you ground out, poking his forehead. “I...ugh.”

He smirked. “Sorry, but I don’t remember sayin’ anything lewd in the kitchen.”

A deep sigh left your lips. “Sans…”

The skeleton opened an eye to witness your desperately flushed face and shuddered. “Heh. Try joggin’ my memory.”

An idea sprung forth, and you found yourself standing with your thumbs hooked in your leggings waistband. Sans only watched while you began to slide them down your legs, only pausing to glance up at Papyrus’ closed door. Your hands were shaking, but you were determined and allowed the dark fabric to pool at your feet. Without a word you lounged onto the couch as Sans sat up with his body turned to you, your legs draped on either side of him.

“Remember anything?” you asked politely, wiggling closer to him until your thighs pressed into his hips.

His grin faltered. “Can’t say I do.”

You shrugged. “Huh, that’s too bad. Nevermind then.”

Your body hadn’t even moved an inch away from him until Sans grabbed your legs. “Wait…”

There was nothing you could think to say, so you carefully watched as Sans situated himself into a comfortable position on the couch, your legs resting on his shoulders and his face only a few inches away from the ache that had been throbbing since the kitchen. Your breath hitched when you felt a single skeletal finger slide over the dampness staining your panties. Each touch was experimental and soft, but there was a small voice in your head telling you he was being agonizingly slow on purpose.

“S-Sans...hurry up,” you mumbled, your body squirming uncomfortably.

He paused to look up at you but not a single word left his mouth. You opened your mouth to say something only for it to come out as a broken moan when Sans tongue slid from behind his teeth and over the wet material of your panties. The soft appendage felt warm and sent riveting chills to your core as he licked. You were panting under him, desperately trying not to push yourself into his face. Suddenly it all stopped and you whined at the loss of him.

“Ya know, I'm not sure what to do about these,” he said softly, his fingers brushing over the fabric concealing your folds.

Your face felt hot. “Just...get rid of them...please.” you let out, your hands reaching down to tug at your panties.

Sans nodded, hooking a single finger inside them and pulling them down extremely slow. He was definitely doing it on purpose...and so you mustered what will you could to just patiently wait. You sighed in relief when you felt the cool air finally touch your skin, only to be replaced with a slimy lick that coated your dripping lips in a thin film. A shudder flowed through your body at the contact, your breaths coming in short pants. With each lick against your pussy you felt a constant coiling in your abdomen that tightened. Sans bony fingers dug into your thighs then, his teeth gently grazing your clit as he worked. You bit your lip to conceal any noise you made though as soon as you did you noticed the skeleton paused to stare up at you from between your legs, his cheekbones flushed and sweat accumulating on the side of his skull.

“Don’t do that,” he muttered, his voice husky and eyes heavy. “I wanna hear every noise you make.”

You hesitantly nodded, releasing your lip from your teeth. He hummed against your skin before continuing, one of his hands releasing your leg to dip a single bony finger between the slickness of your throbbing folds. Soft mewls of delight fell from your lips as he began to slide the finger in and out of you at a steady pace, the tip of his tongue paying special attention to the small nub that was your clit. You watched in awe as he carefully mapped out what made you squirm and writhe with pleasure, making you gasp when he slid in another finger. His pace was absolute torture.

“Sans.. please…” you desperately trailed off, your nails digging into the couch.

He pulled his face away from you and halted his fingers. “Something wrong?” A sly smile graced his slight glistening teeth.

The sight itself made you groan. “Please go faster.”

It looked as though he was pondering your request, and just when you thought he'd stop completely his fingers began to move again so swiftly that your head felt fuzzy with desire. You couldn’t process anything besides the feel of Sans phalanges pumping in and out of you, his tongue replaced with his thumb pressing into your clit. Everything felt so sensitive and just the fact that he was watching you intently had you coming undone against his hand, your throat raw as you continuously rambled his name. Your body was limp as he slid his fingers out of you, and you watched with reddened cheeks as he brought his fingers to his face. In one smooth motion he licked them clean while keeping eye contact with you.

You could text Undyne tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the chapter is finished, I hate to inform you guys that I'm actually sick ): and won't be posting a new chapter tomorrow, however after that I will be updating as usual with an extra long chapter to make up for lost time. See ya guys soon (:!


	16. What's On Your Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, back to business! After taking some cold medicine and drinking hot cups of tea (thank you, YuubiTimberwolf for the tea suggestion!) I'm ready to get back to posting. Also, you guys have no idea how much your get well soon wishes mean to me there was so many that I just decided to thank you all here (:

You were on the couch for the longest time, Sans running his bony fingertips over your legs that rested comfortably over his own. He was careful when touching your skin, as though it were made of delicate flower petal he didn’t want to soil. This was something you could get used to on a daily basis, but you eventually had to get back to your apartment. The thought made you frown and sink further into the couch.

“What's the matter?”

You looked up to find Sans staring at you with a pained expression but smiled nonetheless. “I have to go back to my apartment at some point.”

He nodded. “Oh yeah...almost forgot. I’ll walk you there tomorrow morning?”

His offer made you sigh happily. “Sounds like a plan,” you replied, furrowing your brows as you leaned forward and moved, curling up in Sans lap.

Sans raised a brow bone at the sudden change of position. “Somethin’ else is bugging you.”

You stared down at your hands before dropping your head onto his shoulder. “Can you...tell me what you were thinking about earlier? On the walk from Mt. Ebott?”

Sans fell silent, his gentle touches running up your spine. “It’s just been awhile since I went there.”

“You mean when the monsters were freed?” you inquired softly, your fingers playing with the lush fur of his jacket.

“Yeah,” Sans confirmed. “It was kinda weird...being up there...thinking that one day you’re going to wake up and everything will be reset.”

So that’s what he was thinking about? Wondering if he’d wake up from all of this as if it was a dream? It made you sad, enough that you pitied him. There wasn’t anything you could hope to say to ease his nerves and so you just huddled as close to him as you could, providing what comfort your presence could bring to him. You wondered if maybe he felt like this everyday, and nearly shuddered at the thought of it.

“Sans,” you whispered, holding tightly to his jacket. “I don’t know how that feels, but know that I’m here for you.”

His hold on you tightened. “Heh. Don’t I know it, Blue.”

You laughed. “I’m being serious, **bonehead**.”

The pun made him grin, his arms wrapping around you tightly as he peppered your face in soft kisses. “Ya know, I’m...glad I texted...you weeks ago,” he mumbled between each small peck on your skin.

“And why is that huh?” you asked, squealing as his rain of affection continued from your cheeks to your nose and forehead, your face flushed in a fuchsia hue.

Sans halted, his teeth pressed into your hair. “Cause we wouldn’t be here now...and I’d probably be sleeping.”

You said nothing and only nodded with faint laughter. What would’ve of happened if he hadn’t texted you at all? Things would be different, that’s for sure. You’d probably be staring out your window watching the rain again without a single thought on your mind. As you looked up at Sans his eyes were closed, breathing steady and purely peaceful. He always seemed to sleep soundlessly when you were with him, not once tossing or turning. Then again you’d only slept next to him once but it was for a night and day. You began to see yourself as his anchor here, keeping him from the demons that crept in his mind, taunting him of a...reset, as he put it. The term alluded you yet you were acutely aware of the impact it held over him, like he’d been through it before.

You bit at your lip, tugging a Sans jacket. “Hey Sans?”

He shifted. “Hm?”

“Do you want to uh go up to your room?”

Sans opened an eye, and rather than answer your question he grabbed the blanket barely hanging on the couch and draped it over the both of you as he fell to his side, tugging you down with him. Bubbles of laughter fell from your mouth while he nuzzled himself against your back. After what seemed like neverending silence you heard a muffled ‘nah’ come from the skeleton. Nestled against the monster comfortably you noticed his phone sitting on the ground, only visible due to the tv’s flashing light flickering over the screen. You plucked it from the dazzling carpet, turning your head to the sleepy skeleton and tapping his face with the phone.

“Hey sleepy bones,” you cooed sweetly, rousing him enough that he narrowed his eye sockets.

“What?” he asked gruffly, his face pressed into your shoulder.

You smiled. “Mind if I use your phone to text Undyne?”

Sans vaguely nodded. “Sure thing, babe,” he muttered, an arm wrapping around your midriff to pull you closer.

With his permission you quickly unlocked his phone, only to be greeted with a blank wallpaper. You took a mental note to fix that as you scrolled through his contacts to find Undyne, swiftly typing her a message.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:23pm_

_Hey_

_-Guess who it is_

_\--Hint, definitely not Sans_

 

_Undyne 11:24pm_

_NO WAY_

_-this better not be a joke, punk!_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:24pm_

_It isn’t!_

_-I’m currently cuddling with the skeleton ;D_

 

_Undyne 11:25pm_

_AHHHHHH_

_-That’s great!_

_\--we should totally have a nerdy double date!_

Undyne’s enthusiasm rubbed off on you, and you felt giddy with excitement as you texted her. You were planning to text the aquatic monster tomorrow, but you _had_ to tell someone and who better than the one who prompted Sans to ask you on a date?

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:25pm_

_Well, tomorrow is sunday so maybe we can?_

_-If Alphys isn’t busy_

 

_Undyne 11:26pm_

_Heck yeah we can!_

_-i’ll tell her in the morning!_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:26pm_

_How about we all hang out at Grillby’s?_

_-Sans took me there the other night_

 

_Undyne 11:27pm_

_WHAT?_

_-and you didn’t tell me punk!?_

_\--how was it!?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:28pm_

_It was super cliche because it rained, but it led to some other stuff_

_-Good stuff_

 

_Undyne 11:28pm_

_What kind of good stuff huh??_

_-tell me!_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:29pm_

_I guess you could say…_

_-I went to the_ **_bone zone_ **

 

_Undyne 11:30pm_

_Pfffft! Are you sure I’m not texting Sans??_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:30pm_

_Positive lol_

_-Anyways, I need to catch some sleep_

_\--I’ll text you from my phone tomorrow?_

 

_Undyne 11:31pm_

_You got it nerd!_

You glanced at Undyne’s last message for a few minutes before setting Sans phone back on the floor. He was softly mumbling in his sleep while he held onto you, your body in an iron grip that ensured no escape...not that you wanted to. A feeling of bliss poked at your skin, or maybe it was the blanket against your bare legs. Since Sans...uh...ate out, haha, you barely had the energy to even put your panties back on and practically begged him for help. He was laughing hysterically while he slid them onto your legs, but left you to actually pull them on. At the time it was awful though you tried to hide your giggles as you thought about it now. You’ve only known Sans for nearly a month and all...yet you already felt like an old married couple when you were with him. He was the fresh air you needed in your life, the small piece of sunshine filtering through your rainy day.

 

You couldn’t ask for anything more.


	17. Couch Potatoes

When you woke up you weren’t expecting to find Sans pressed comfortably against your back, but there he was, relishing in the feel of your human anatomy in his arms. You noticed how he absentmindedly ran his phalanges’ tips over your skin softly, his calculated touches almost tickled against your skin as though he was running the tip of a feather over the flesh and it was nearly lulling you back to sleep until you heard a gasp from above.

“Sans! Human!”

Your first instinct was to hastily hide away in the blankets like you were caught in a scandalous position, though as you lazily looked up to Papyrus all you could manage was a groan in response. Sans however, bolted upright and nearly tumbled off the couch but you securely held him in place with your lounging form.

Sans looked up to his brother and grinned. “Mornin’ bro.”

Papyrus only moved a pointed finger between the two of you with narrowed eyes. “What is this?”

You and Sans were kind of...official, so why not just spit it out already?

“Sans and I are…” your voice turned into soft mumbles. You weren't exactly sure how Sans wanted to go about this so you turned to look at him in desperation.

A single bead of sweat accumulated on his skull. “We're a... **couple** of couch potatoes.”

“Sans! Now is not the time for-! Wait.”

You carefully watched as Papyrus began to piece together the rather awful pun in his head, his arms dropping to his sides as he configured it together. Despite the child-like personality, the skeleton was rather smart and calculated. He once told you about puzzles he made in Snowdin and to someone else it may have sounded ridiculous, but you were enthralled by how much thought he put into them. Before you knew it Papyrus was kneeling onto the carpet and pulling both you and Sans in for a tight hug that almost forced all the air from your lungs.

“P-Papyrus,” you mumbled against his shoulder. “I...I c-can’t breathe.”

The monster quickly released you. “I’m sorry! I’m just so pleased that you and my brother are...a _couple_ so to speak! This is amazing!”

You smiled softly, disentangling yourself from the brothers to stand with a blanket tightly wrapped around your body. “How about some breakfast spaghetti?”

Papyrus immediately perked up and stood to his full height. “That sounds like an excellent idea! I shall make it extra special as well!”

With that, the lanky monster marched off toward the kitchen happily, leaving you and Sans behind in the living room. From the corner of your eye you noticed your leggings poking out from under the couch, and as you stared with a deep blush on your cheeks Sans followed your gaze. He smiled cheekily, slipping from the couch and carefully picking the garment from the floor with a single finger. You watched in barely concealed awe when he sauntered passed you and to the stairs.

“I’m gonna grab you a pair of sweatpants from my room...okay?”

The sweetness in his voice was enough to give you cavities at the mere sound. “I...that’ll be nice. Oh! And could you grab my phone?”

His smile softened. “Sure. Be back in a few.”

He then descended onto the stairs with your leggings hanging from his skeletal fingers, his thumb running over the fabric of it. Your blush deepened and you fell onto the couch, bending down to reach for his phone. It seemed both the lockscreen and homescreen were dark and blank, no messages from Undyne on his phone so there probably were a few on yours. It was only 6:34am so it might be unlikely though. A wicked grin spread along your features as you opened his camera, making an array of the silliest faces you could conjure as you took picture after picture. You couldn’t wait for him to see them, although in one of them you held his phone high and angled it down to your face with pursed lips and a hand under your chin to show you were blowing a kiss to the camera. Within seconds you set it as his lockscreen, figuring you could change his homescreen wallpaper later.

“Havin’ fun?”

A loud squeal flew from your throat as you jumped, tossing Sans phone into the air in the process. It fell onto the couch with a soft pat and you were left to stare at the skeleton with a nervously raised brow. He was holding a pair of dark sweatpants that, not surprisingly, looked like his shorts. In his other hand was your phone.

“I...can explain,” you muttered, your hands gripping the couch.

Sans only handed the items in his hands to you and grabbed his phone. He stared at the screen for a few minutes before laughing. “You’re so cute, ya know? I think I’ll keep it.”

You beamed up at him as you shimmied out of the blankets hold and into the sweatpants with your phone in your hand. “Really?”

He leaned toward you and pressed his teeth against your temple. “Yeah, ‘cause I did the same thing to yours.”

It didn’t register at first, but as Sans pulled away you started laughing and pulled your phone up to your face and turned it on. You were greeted with a top view of Sans with a peaceful look on his face. It was one of the rare moments where he looked completely happy and pleased with himself. From the on you new you were going to be keeping his picture for awhile. Maybe he even spammed your phone with photos too, but didn’t bother to check and decided to head to the kitchen that was eerily quiet. Papyrus was in fact making spaghetti but not a sound echoed in the small kitchen save for a few moving pans. You watched him work silently, the familiar feel of Sans bony fingers resting on your hips as he nuzzled his face into your shoulder.

Papyrus turned around and almost looked shocked. “Oh! I forgot you both were awake! I’m usually quiet as to not disturb the lazy slumber of my brother!”

The skeleton practically melting against you hummed. “Well, you can be as loud as you want bro,” he mumbled. “You can even listen to your Mettaton CD.”

“Oh, of course! One cannot cook perfectly without proper music to set the mood!”

Breakfast spaghetti was definitely a first for you as you and Sans remained in place to watch Papyrus work in his element with the loud and dizzying pop tunes Mettaton spouted over the speakers set next to the stove. It must've been new, because you hadn't noticed it before. To think, if you had never offered to make spaghetti with the tall monster, you might not have known he had a brother. If anything it would’ve delayed you meeting with the one whose arms were gently secured around you now. You’d been thinking a lot about the brothers lately, and it wasn’t a bad thing but you wanted to know Sans a little bit more. It got you thinking about the “reset” he mentioned. Maybe you could ask him after your double date with Undyne. Oh hell!

You turned in Sans arms to face with, cupping his face in your hands. “Want to go on a double date with me, Alphys, and Undyne?”

He tried to smile but your hands made it look slightly squished. “Heh. Already knew about that.”

“What? How?”

His chest shook with laughter. “You used _my_ phone to text her, Blue.”

“Oh, right,” you mumbled, nearly laughing as you pressed multiple kisses into his face. Of course he saw the messages, it was just _when_ he had time to see them that made you suspicious.

A strangled gag hissed from behind you and slowly you turned your head to look over your shoulder. Any sound from the multiple pans on the stove halted, Papyrus’ face scrunched up in disgust but he was vaguely laughing.

“Take your _couple_ stuff into the living room! You two are distracting me from my fine cuisine!”

If anything, you were done being in the living room for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, from here on out we're gonna be getting more into Sans. I'm forewarning you all of the sadness to come to prepare your hearts! *queue dramatic pose of distress*


	18. Wanna Hear a Funny Story?

So, breakfast was...very nice. It seemed like Papyrus did his best work in the morning when he wasn’t cooking with anyone else, but that chicken alfredo from a few weeks ago was pretty good and that was _three_ people in the kitchen. You happily ate in silence between the brothers while you watched tv and was nearly finished with your plate when your phone buzzed. Two notifications, low battery and a text from Undyne. With one hand you unlocked your phone, blushing at the photo of Sans that was newly set as your lockscreen though it was a sultry picture of his tongue slightly poking out at you. You forced yourself to ignore it and looked at Undyne’s message.

_Undyne The Undying 7:12am_

_Did you tell Sans about our nerdy double date?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:13am_

_Actually, he saw our messages…_

_-So yes?_

_\--I’m pretty sure he’s all for it_

 

_Undyne The Undying 7:13am_

_Awesome!_

_-I told Alphys and she’s cool_

_\--we still on for Grillby’s?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:14am_

_Yeah! Sounds fun (:_

 

_Undyne The Undying 7:14am_

_What time, punk!?_

You stared down at your phone, your shoulder nudging into Sans. He had a mouthful of spaghetti but mumbled a ‘what’ regardless.

“Undyne needs a time for the double date,” you explained, watching him slowly chew his food.

His words came out garbled with the chewed food in his mouth. “Where...is...it?”

You almost laughed at him, but suppressed it. “Grillby’s.”

Sans nodded. “Cool. 12pm.”

Once he finished nodding to you lazily he shifted closer as he ate, your legs pressing against his. Papyrus on the other hand only emitted sounds of sheer pleasure as he ate his spaghetti. If you didn’t know any better you would’ve assumed he was married to it. Were there spaghetti monsters? You’d have to ask later. You looked back to your phone with your face slightly scrunched up as you thought of walking talking spaghetti.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:16am_

_How does 12 sound?_

 

_Undyne The Undying 7:17am_

_Sounds good nerd_

_-i’ll tell Alphys!_

_\--text you later 8)!!_

That gave you nearly five hours to do...anything really. You put your phone on your leg and shifted so that you could fully hold onto your half eaten plate of spaghetti. Within a few forkfuls of it the plate was fairly clean, but before you could think to head to the kitchen Papyrus was already on his feet with a hand held out in front of you.

“Let me take your plate, friend!” He offered, smiling wide.

You returned the soft smile and handed him your plate. “Thank you, Papyrus.”

He gladly took the plate, but paused. “You know, since we are such close friends now...feel free to call me Paps. My brother always does!”

“Oh, okay,” you said quietly, your smile growing just a fracture. “Thanks, Paps.”

The skeleton almost squeaked in delight as you said his little nickname, and quickly took your plate. He was only gone for a few moments but when he returned he informed both you and Sans that he was heading to work at the café, his orange apron in hand as you and Sans said your goodbyes to the preppy monster. Papyrus held an air about him that ensured enthusiasm and playfulness, so as soon as he shut the door silence lingered in the house except for the mumblings of Mettaton on tv. It wasn’t like it wasn't comfortable, it was peaceful and you gladly leaned into Sans. He was unusually quiet.

“Everything okay?” you asked, nudging your shoulder against his arm.

He only shrugged in response, eyes never leaving the tv. You had a clue to his sudden silence, but you were hoping not to bring it up until later that night...then again the curiosity couldn't help but get to you.

“Are you thinking about the reset thing?”

Sans finally looked at you, his smile obviously fake. “Yeah...but it's no big deal.”

You didn't want to press him...but just...seeing him fake a smile and act like everything was fine scared you.

“It’s happened before, hasn't it?” you questioned gently, your fingers grazing over his leg.

His voice grew shaky. “Y-Yeah. More times than I can count.”

“Okay,” you whispered, piecing together the general idea of it. Reset means to start over, from a beginning. You just had no idea what this _beginning_ was, or where in time it was. Being that Sans was a monster made things less complicated...you didn't know what happened in the Underground, although if magic was real then this was too.

Sans let out a soft laugh that almost sounded sad. “You...you’re not gonna ask me more about it? Not gonna tell me I sound insane?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

“Why?” He almost sounded irritated, like he was expecting you to do just that and was only faintly disappointed when you didn't.

“I'm not going to bombard you with questions if they aren't easy to answer,” you answered simply, tracing little patterns over his shorts. “But you can still talk about it if you want, and I'll just listen.”

A tension filled silence hung in the air, and for a second you thought Sans wouldn’t talk, but then you felt his rattling arms wrap around your in a tight hold. He pressed his face onto your shoulder, his breathing shallow. Your chest constricted and in turn you began to run your fingers over his skull, keeping quiet until he decided to speak softly.

“The...ambassador for the monsters…” he trailed off, fingers digging into your back. “Sometimes they were cruel, but other times a nice kid. I shared a couple laughs with ‘em and all, but they were just the type of person that would _never_ be happy...until now.”

You listened to his story intently. After the first few minutes of talking, Sans voice began to level out to a point where he was talking like he normally was. He explained that he was seemingly the only person besides...Frisk? to know of the resets and that after awhile he simply gave up and didn’t care what happened to him. At times he didn’t even bother to kill Frisk, knowing they’d reset again. You couldn’t even begin to question how Frisk would willingly kill those you saw or talked to everyday, with the exception of a woman named Toriel. Although as Sans talked about her it seemed like he deeply cared for her and made you wonder if there was anything more than a friendship. Your thoughts were cut off when you heard a heavy sigh from the crook of your neck.

“And that’s it.”

You raised Sans face with your fingers under his smooth jaw. “I’m so sorry.”

He chuckled. “It’s nice…to actually talk to someone about it.”

“No one else knows?” You were surprised to say the least.

Sans lifted his hand to grab your own. “Nope, but it isn’t too bad. Also it’s almost 12pm babe.”

Your eyes narrowed. “What’s so important about it being noo-oh! Undyne and Alphys!” In an instant you were on your feet. “I need to get to my apartment!”

“I’m only joking,” Sans said as he stood, resting a bony hand on your shoulder. “We still have an hour and I still need to walk you to your apartment.”

The only reaction you could think of was to punch at his arm and laugh. “So _funny_ , Sans really, you’re a riot.”

Once again his usual happy go lucky smile was back while he looked at you. Maybe getting all of this off his chest was all he needed yet there seemed to be more to it...but you didn’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to making poor little Sans cry! But alas I couldn't bring myself to do it! Also I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I feel like it brings Sans and Blue closer together ya know?
> 
> p.s Papyrus is too good for this world I swear


	19. Dark Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I forgot to mention this but look at [this](http://sapling-ghoul.tumblr.com/post/138033920924/i-hope-you-feel-better-soon-so-have-some-reader) picture that was drawn for me! (I don't know if the person that drew it has an account on here otherwise I would mention them but AHH) I'm still so gushy about this I love it so much!

“This is it, huh?”

You were rummaging through your constantly cluttered closet as the skeleton spoke, sometimes more so to himself then to you. With a rather nice looking leather jacket filled with soft light fur in your hands you peeked a glance to Sans as he stood at your window, his bony fingers tapping the glass. After your conversation about the resets he was nearly dead set on ending the conversation about it in favor of getting you here to pick out your outfit for Grillby’s. You slipped the jacket over a plain white t-shirt that fluttered over your pale jeans. It was comfortable and you strode in front of the skeleton to give him a twirl as you showed off your outfit, his silhouette casting a tall shadow over you.

“How does it look?”

He narrowed his eyes while he looked you up and down. “I dunno. It’s rather _spine_ if you ask me.”

You groaned despite your soft smile and halted your elegant twirling. “Now isn’t the time for lame puns.”

Sans only smiled in turn, walking toward you to press his face against your own. His kiss was short and sweet, and you felt yourself leaning in for more when he started to laugh. You leaned back to look at him with a bored expression.

“What’s so funny?”

He pressed his hand into your cheek. “Nothin’ Blue. I just forgot to mention that I plugged in your phone and you have five messages from Undyne.”

“Oh no!” you screeched, diving to your bed where your phone comfortably sat on your mattress. Sans was right of course, but one of the notifications looked like an array of angry faces.

_Undyne The Undying 11:57am_

_Hey punk, me and Alphys are almost at Grillby’s_

_-are you even alive?!_

_\--it’s almost 12 you dork!_

_\---AHHHHHHHH_

_\---- ): < ):< ):< _

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:59am_

_I’ll be there in a few minutes!_

_-It’s all Sans fault!!_

The skeleton’s smug laughter rang in your ears as you grabbed his hand and dragged him from the apartment with your phone shoved into your pocket. You were only a few minutes from Grillby’s and decided to release Sans, only for him to grab at it again though more gently to lace your fingers together. It would be nice to see Undyne and Alphys again. The clementine colored lizard was quiet, and you felt as if you hadn’t really got to know anything about her besides her love of Anime and Undyne. You glanced over to Sans and realized you had almost the same kind of pure relationship you were hoping for.

“It’s about time you nerds got here!”

Undyne’s voice turned your mind into white noise and you gave her a sheepish shrug after releasing Sans from your tight hold. “I told you who to blame for that,” you explained, eyeing the skeleton grumpily.

He only mimicked your movements. “Well we’re here now.”

Before Undyne could retort, Alphys peeked her head out from behind the seething aquatic monster with a deep blush on her plump cheeks. “O-Oh! Hey g-guys! It’s good t-that you both m-made it,” she said happily despite her soft tone.

You swiftly side stepped Undyne to greet the short monster. “It’s nice to see you again,” you greeted sweetly, taking notice of the taller monsters relaxing posture.

Alphys’ blush deepened into scarlet. “Y-You too.”

Both you and Alphys paid no mind to the other monsters as you walked inside, faint laughter rumbling behind you two. Grillby’s wasn’t overly packed like the last time you had been there but it was comfortable to be in the warm climate of the place. You only stopped talking to the short lizard-like monster when you didn’t know where to sit. She looked around anxiously beside you until Sans brushed his fingertips over your back.

“This way, lost little Blue,” he said softly beside your ear, chuckling when you swatted at his shoulder. You weren’t _little_.

His laughter was cut short when Undyne grabbed each of your shoulders and shoved you into a booth, her and Alphys carefully sliding into the plush red seat across from you. It wasn’t long until she striked up a conversation that made the whole table shake with her clawed hands hitting against the worn wood.

“Blue, huh? Is that a nickname or something? You guys have to give me all the details!”

Alphys nodded next to her. “T-That would be n-nice.”

You slid down in your seat, smiling up at Sans innocently. “Yeah, why not tell them about ‘Blue’? Oh, and the details too.”

He was smiling, but it was devilish and gave you butterflies. “Well, she mentioned she liked blue when we started talking, but I also sent her a picture of a blue nice cream...then there was the time she saw my-”

“Okay!” You shrieked, hands patting all over his face desperately for him to shut up. Your cheeks were on fire and Undyne’s wicked grin and Alphys’ squealing didn’t help. “Either way it’s just a nickname! Haha, right _Sans_?” you ground out, carefully pulling your hands away.

“Yep. It just kinda stuck,” he stated, shrugging.

Undyne opened her mouth but snapped it shut when Grillby himself ventured over to the booth. You all ordered an array of burgers and fries, and an extra bottle of ketchup for Sans. The elemental was quiet save for a few words as you ordered and turned on his heel back to the bar to place your orders. Once he was officially gone from sight you took the chance to change the subject.

“So, how did you two get together?” you questioned, your fingers pointing at both Undyne and Alphys.

Alphys wiggled in her seat with a hand cupping her cheek. “W-Well Undyne sent m-me a letter.”

Oh yeah, Undyne mentioned something like that. You rested your chin in your hands. “A letter huh?”

Sans was quiet next to, his hand gently resting on your leg while Undyne wrapped an arm around the tiny monster with a faint blush on her own cheeks. The scene almost made you laugh at the cuteness of it.

“Yeah! It was super awesome and I worked pretty hard on it, but then Alphys thought it was from Frisk!” Undyne explained, her hands moving about in the air as she spoke.

You noticed that during Undyne’s story, Alphys was constantly looking up at her with a doe eyed look of absolute admiration and you felt your heart swell as you looked at the two. It was the little things you noticed that had you soon staring at Sans with the same look on your face and small glitter in your eye. He noticed, of course and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. Instantly Undyne’s words trailed off and left you and the skeleton to raise a brow and brow bone at her. She wore a toothy grin as did Alphys. They kept like that for a few minutes until the food arrived.

You hesitantly picked a fry off your plate and stuck in in your mouth with narrowed eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“Nope,” Undyne said casually, lifting glistening burger to her mouth. Alphys only agreed and shook her head as she ate a few fries.

Sans only laughed at the two, drinking down his ketchup with an arm still draped over your shoulders. Ah, so that must be it. Without breaking eye contact with the monsters across from you, you sighed lovingly and nestled up against Sans side. He looked at you questioningly but grinned when he saw the two women start to giggle.

“It’s rude to stare you know,” he drawled, dropping his arm from your shoulder to take back its place on your leg.

Alphys hastily looked away with a few fries poking out of her mouth and quickly ate them. “I-It’s just that y-you guys are s-so cute,” she said quietly, cheeks aflame.

Sans grin widened. “She is pretty cute, huh? For a _human_ I mean.”

“Hey!” You swatted at him, earning a faint laugh to rumble in his chest.

For the rest of lunch you talked excitedly with the monsters as though you were longtime friends. More questions of yours were even answered about the Underground. It seemed liked Frisk’s rabid nature from past resets had settled into full on pacifism as they refused to fight or hurt anyone. You took note of Sans relaxed demeanor as you all talked, but in the middle of it all you saw a glimmer of a glow in his left eye, for only a fraction of a second. At first you thought it was your imagination, but as you stared at him he rose a skeletal hand to scratch at his head, completely covering his eye as a bead of sweat ran down his skull. Sans laughed as he did it and his grip on your thigh tightened only faintly. A bad feeling twisted in your stomach, and you droned out Undyne’s voice.

“Hey,” you said softly, your fingers resting against Sans ribs.

He turned to you with that forced smile again. “Somethin’ up?”

You frowned and looked down at your mostly empty plate. “I have a bad feeling,” you murmured.

A choked laugh seeped from behind his teeth. “Heh. So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh more Alphys! I felt like she deserved some more spotlight with this chapter (: *
> 
> p.s I know that the story has sort of strayed from too much texting as the Reader(Blue) and Sans are together, but don't worry there will be plenty of more gushy texts soon (:


	20. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the [Waterfall Orchestral Arrangement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRTbS52NVIM) throughout this chapter. It's so soothing and overall beautiful, honestly (: and its making me write SAD THINGS ugh

Everything was eerily silent. It was like time itself had stopped, leaving you in a black and white world that wasn’t your own. You were still at Grillby’s but...weren’t at the same time. It was starting to scare you and you tried to look at Sans but only your eyes moved. He was fine, or if you could even call it that. His hands were cupping either side of his face and he just stared downward, his face contorted into pain. You tried to reach for him but could barely move. The faint twitch of your arm caught his attention and he finally looked up to you, a sickly blue glow sparking in his left eye socket. And just like that, the moment was gone and Undyne’s voice invaded your eardrums.

“You still with us, nerd?” she asked, her forehead dotted in worried creases.

“Huh? Y-Yeah I’m fine,” you reassured, waving your hand.

Sans remained quiet, and he wasn’t even holding onto your leg anymore. It was like you imagined talking to him. A look of concern was etched into his face though as you spoke it softened to a content stare. You quickly brushed off the incident as a trick of your mind, like a daydream.

“Alright. You sort of zoned out for a second,” Undyne said carefully, resting a hand over your own between the plates littering the rustic table. Your hands were shaking and you didn’t even notice.

Alphys joined in on the hand holding, her small clawed fingers trembling with yours. “Atleast y-your back with u-us now,” she whispered, squeezing what she could of your hand.

You couldn’t hold back a grateful smile. “Thanks guys. I just got a little distracted is all.”

The white noise humming in your ears began to cease, a familiar skeleton’s hand rubbing the small of your back in gentle strokes. You felt instantly soothed and leaned into the touch before conversation had started up again.

“So,” Sans began, tapping his fingers against the ketchup bottle barely in his grasp. “Anyone heard from Frisk lately?”

The small lizard-like monster perked up. “Y-Yes! They’ve been h-helping me with n-new experiments,” she gushed, a long smile along her face making her eyes squint in delight. “We’re trying to m-make a r-reservoir replica o-of Waterfall...flowers a-and all!”

You raised a brow and leaned closer. “What’s Waterfall…?”

Undyne gaped at you. “Only the prettiest thing we had in the Underground! It was so...beautiful.”

Sans joined in to evaluate. “Imagine a waterfall, but glowing...and underground.”

It was hard to really imagine something as ethereal as that, but you managed and sat in awe. “That does sound beautiful. I wish I could see it.” All the monsters tensed up and you immediately raised up your hands in defense. “N-Not that I’d want you to take me there or something...I...I mean a picture or drawing or-.”

“Don’t worry about it, punk!” Undyne reassured, her toned arm pulling Alphys close to her side. “My girl here will totally make an awesome copy that you can see in no time!”

Beside her, Alphys was twiddling her thumbs with rosy cheeks. “It’s going t-to take some time, b-but you’ll be the f-first to see it. B-Besides me and F-Frisk of course.”

Her soft spoken words unfurled the coiling pit in your stomach. From what you knew of Alphys she was the head scientist of Asgore, King of the monsters. Although throughout the few years that monsters have been on the surface they seemed to abandon their previous roles in the Underground for similar jobs on the surface. Undyne had all but boasted about how Alphys was attending a college to broaden her demographic on human science. How such a shy monster could accomplish so much was baffling and you were proud to even know her, which got you thinking about this...Waterfall in the Underground. Wavering images filtered through your head as to what it could look like but everything you saw just didn’t fit. You were acting like you’ve seen it before yet couldn’t remember. A wave of sudden sadness washed over you like a veil.

By the time you gave up on trying to figure out the details of the mysterious Waterfall your food was being taken away and replaced with an ivory box. Adhered on the top of it was “Grillby’s” in a curly font similar to the neon sign flickering near the bar and rustic jukebox just beneath it. You couldn’t begin to comprehend how much time had passed or how much conversation you missed. Your hands wouldn't stop shaking.

“Blue.”

Your body shuddered at Sans low tone, his skull inclined toward you. Your tried your best to brush off your scattered thoughts with a smile.

“I’m just thinking about Waterfall,” you said truthfully. And you were thinking about it vaguely, a little too much actually. What was it about that place that seemed to intriguing and otherworldly?

Sans accepted your answer and turned back to the other monsters with his irreversible grin all while he leaned back comfortably. “Welp, we all better head out huh?”

Undyne was picking at the food in her box when she looked up. “Guess so. Me and the girlfriend are going to spend the day watching Anime.” Alphys nodded. Her cheeks never really seemed to lighten, keeping them permanently a faint scarlet like she was constantly blushing.

You tried your best to smile softly as to not make it seemed forced. “I’ll see you both soon?”

Both women were already headed toward the door, and Undyne looked over her shoulder at you and waved. “You know it, punk!”

As they left you almost had a feeling you’d never see them again. Sans slid from the booth and held his hand out to you, but when he looked at your face his hand began to waver.

“Heh. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

A laugh left your lips fleetingly. “Maybe I have. I can’t stop thinking about Waterfall for some reason,” you mumbled, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

The skeleton relaxed in your hold, and with his other hand grabbed your boxed food. “Why’s that?”

There wasn’t a real way to describe it. Simply, you felt like you’d been there before even though you had no idea what anything in the Underground looked like...but you could tell him that right? He trusted you enough to tell you about the resets and here you were debating whether or not you could trust him in return with whatever this was. The "daydream" you had earlier didn't necessarily help out either, but you figured it wasn't a big deal.

You let out a long sigh, pulling Sans along as you walked outside and into the faint drizzle of rain. From inside you hadn’t even noticed the sky darken. “It’s like...I’ve been there before.”

“Care to explain a lil bit?” Sans asked, an unexplainable expression on his face. His smile was ever permanent, but his eyes were slightly wide and the tiny dots of light flickering within his sockets were dimmed.

It was almost threatening, but you weren’t fazed. “Where do I start? It feels so familiar but when I try to imagine it I just _can’t_.” Suddenly, you were the one being pulled along. “Sans? Where are we going?”

He was beaming, and he had a look of determination. “To get you a picture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't realize it yet but Blue (Reader) has such an important role in this and so does Sans, but then again it IS about them so that's obvious right? *wink wink*


	21. My Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how nearly every comment is guessing the outcome! Some of you are even so elaborate in your guesses and it's so heart warming to know you put a lot of thought into it (: 
> 
> p.s I've gifted you guys with a little "motherly" chapter here

Toriel’s home was lovely to say the least. And here you thought Papyrus and Sans house gave off grandma vibes. Her residence oozed with motherly love and the smell of butterscotch with a hint of cinnamon. Sans informed you that if anyone had a picture of Waterfall, it would be her. You were nervous to meet the woman, as she was the Queen...or ex Queen of the monsters. As you stood besides Sans in front of her intricately carved door you were expecting an overwhelming woman, but who greeted you was something akin to a cuddly teddybear. She was a goat by her horns and overall facial structure and in one hand she held a steaming pie that had your mouth watering.

“Hello, my children,” she greeted, her voice soft and kind.

She brought you out of your stupor. “Oh, um...hello Miss Toriel,” you muttered, cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment.

A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Please, call me Toriel dear child.” She then turned to Sans. “What brings you here?”

“Well,” Sans started, rubbing at the back of his skull. “We need to see a picture of Waterfall.”

Toriel’s eyes widened. “Oh?”

You decided to cut in. “I’ve just never seen it and I was curious of what it looked like.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but you didn’t want to drown the poor woman in your dilemmas.

You were responded with an eager nod. “Oh! Very well, my child. Please, do come in and out of this drizzle.”

Toriel gracefully stepped aside to let you in first, followed by Sans. The smell of her pie was far stronger than that of outside and you were immediately enveloped in warmth upon entering. You turned to find her heading into a small kitchen with pale yellow walls and a diner-esque tile decorating the floor. She was cutting into the pie carefully when Sans tapped on your shoulder.

“Hey, I want you to tell her what’s up okay?” He said quietly, eyes darting over your shoulder to the busy monster.

You furrowed your brows but nodded. “I...Alright.”

He winked at you. “She’ll get it, don’t worry. I needa go do somethin’ so I’ll leave you both to it.”

A nervous tingle bit into your chest. “O-Okay.”

Sans saw the anxiety that shifted your expression and pressed a quick kiss to your lips before looking to Toriel. “Hey, Tori I’m headin’ out.”

Toriel waved a hand over her shoulder to the retreating skeleton. “Very well! We shall talk soon. And don’t feel too **bonely** without your friend here with you.”

You instantly relaxed at the pun, and let out a nervous laugh. “ **Tibia** honest, he’ll probably text me in a few minutes.”

A melodic laugh rung throughout the kitchen, and Toriel turned away from her pie holding two plates. “Come, my child. We can talk in the living room,” she instructed, leading you to a comfy couch with a dark coffee table snugly resting against a creamy carpet.

A fireplace crackled with heat in front of you as Toriel set down your plate as well as hers before disappearing. It was no wonder that she was a Queen, she was kind and undoubtedly like a mother to anyone. You briefly wondered what made her give up her position as such, yet you didn’t want to really question it. With slight haste you plucked a fork from the plate she had set out for you and took a hesitant bit of her pie. It melted in your mouth instantly and you couldn’t hold back the soft ‘mmm’ as you dug in for another bite.

“I assume you enjoy my baking?”

Chills skittered over your skin as you jumped, looking at her just as you swallowed. “I’ve never had anything like it,” you whispered, guiltily setting your fork down.

Another laugh escaped Toriel as she sat beside you with a worn leather bound book in her hand. “You may have as much as you like dear,” she said happily, resting a warm furred hand on your shoulder. “But I have here what you’re looking for.”

“Thank you,” you responded in kind, gently taking the the book from her other hand and resting it on your lap. “Is this a photo album?” You ran your fingers over the cover, the smooth mocha colored leather soft against your fingertips.

Toriel nodded. “Yes. Frisk made it for me after we came to live on the surface. That child is always finding useful things.”

Her features softened at the mention of the monster ambassador, and you assumed they lived with the goat-like monster. As she spoke you flipped through the album, passing by various polaroid photos of the pair as well as Sans peeking in a few photos. It brought a smile to your face until you fell on the last page, multiple photos overlapping each other to form one large picture. Your blood ran cold when you came face to face with Waterfall.

“Is something wrong, my child?” Toriel looked down to you in concern.

You shoved the book away from you and onto the table. “I...I...I’ve _been_ there.”

Confusion lingered on the monster's face before her eyes widened. “Been there? But that’s impossible...every human besides Frisk…” she trailed off, looking to the album. “I never saw you, my child.”

You couldn’t explain it and felt absolutely useless. “It’s like I never left there and was just a constant. I don’t know what any of the Underground looks like besides Waterfall. Ever since Alphys mentioned it It’s all I’ve been seeing.”

“The reservoir...yes.” Toriel cautiously pulled you into a hug that you gladly accepted. “Do not worry, we will figure this out, dear.”

Without hesitation you pulled away and wiped at your dampened cheeks, pointing to the glistening blue flowers littered about the photo. “C-Can you tell me what these are?”

She nodded, pulling the book into her lap and scooting closer to you all the while she pointed to a flower in the corner. “This is an Echo Flower. It repeats the last of what it hears.”

“Like an echo…”

“Exactly.” Toriel smiled and continued. “From what I recall of the cavern myself, it seemed to always rain…”

You could feel yourself laughing. “That’s fine, I always liked the rain anyway.”

An odd look passed over the woman’s face for a second until it reverted to her kind neutral state. “Tell me what you saw when you first heard of Waterfall, my child.”

Her voice was soothing and you leaned back against her plush couch. “I was trying to picture it in my head...but couldn’t see it. When I saw this picture I just _knew_ that was it.”

“I see,” Toriel mumbled, examining the album. “This is quite peculiar I must say…”

“And I’ve been having this...bad feeling,” you said softly. “Something bad is going to happen I know it, and it somehow involves me.” But in an instant what you saw at Grillby’s resurfaced. Perhaps Sans was involved as well. Tears began to stream down your cheeks. “I’m...I’m scared.”

You were pulled into a side hug, Toriel’s gentle touch stroking your hair. “Hush, my child. Everything will be alright.”

“How can you tell?” you questioned desperately.

Her featherlight caresses ceased. “You may call it a mother's intuition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....The answer is hiding in plain sight....


	22. To The Depths Where We Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have some really good guesses and its scaring me lol

_Sans 1:57pm_

_hey_

_-how’s tori?_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:58pm_

_She’s fine, but she has no idea what to_

_think of the whole Waterfall thing…_

_-It’s still so confusing ):_

 

_Sans 1:58pm_

_don’t worry about it too much_

_-i’ll be heading there in a few minutes_

 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:59pm_

_Ok_

_-Which reminds me...what were you_

_even leaving to do?_

 

_Sans 1:59pm_

_just some work stuff (:_

Weird. You didn’t really think anything more of it and nestled back into the blankets Toriel had provided when you settled down. She was utterly spoiling you and you had nothing to give her in return. Maybe you’d try to make her a pie, she seemed to like those. You looked to the coffee table where the photo album was still opened to the compiled Waterfall image. None of this was happening until Alphys mentioned the place, like her just _saying_ it was a trigger of some sort. Deep down, you felt compelled to go there, but it only left a white noise to ring inside your head.

With a deep breathe you tried to block out the white noise and close your eyes, desperately hoping to see more than just Waterfall. A layout of Echo Flowers flooded into view, their petals dancing over a soft breeze in the darkness. Everything was growing darker and darker…

“My child?” You eyes snapped open and Toriel had a furred hand rested upon your forehead. “You’re absolutely burning up!”

“I-I’m sorry...my mind is just racing,” you whispered, shrugging out of the blankets wrapped around you. “Everytime I try to think of anything besides Waterfall my mind turns into a blank slate.”

Toriel furrowed her brows, but the sound of a gentle doorbell caused her to leave your side with a quiet ‘excuse me’ as she left. Your fingers sought out the large picture in front of you. What was it about it all that made you feel this way? The longer you stared at it, the more flooded your mind became with unfamiliar echoes running rampant in various tones. It made you want to scream into the room until you vaguely felt the couch shift beside you. Your eyes fluttered to find Sans casually lounging beside you with a slightly pained expression. Without a word you threw yourself into him, your cheek pressed against his sternum.

“Sans, I don’t get it.” You nuzzled your face into his jacket.

His fingers rested on your hip. “...Neither do I. Which is why I think we need to go there.”

“What?” Your voice cracked, and you quickly sat up off the skeleton. “You..you can’t! I couldn’t ask you to do that. No.”

He only smiled. “Too late, already packed you a lunch and everything.” Sans expression sombered. “But seriously...I think it’ll straighten out this whole thing.”

Toriel came into view then, her arms crossed. “I must agree with Sans, my child. The only way you can find out what is going on is to go to what plagues your thoughts.”

You felt like a burden already, but there was no point in arguing. “Very well. I need to pack some things.”

The skeleton beside you patted your thigh as he stood. “Like I said, I packed you a lunch and everything.”

“I thought you were joking,” you muttered.

He grinned. “Don’t blame ya.”

The motherly monster only huffed. “This is an important matter! You may joke when you’re in the Underground!” Despite all her efforts to sound assertive, Toriel’s voice was slighting wavering as she held in her small snippets of laughter.

You stood, fingertips grazing over the photo album. “Guess we’re actually doing this huh?”

Sans only nodded, allowing Toriel to approach you and pull you into one last hug. You had only known her for two hours at most and she felt like a mother you never had. Then again, you couldn’t really remember having a mother at all...maybe a faint image of a mother but one you didn’t recognize. You hugged the monster tightly before reluctantly letting go of her.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Toriel said lovingly, running her soft hands up and down your arms before she led you and Sans to the door. “Good luck!”

You felt nervous, but that was to be expected. As long as Sans was with you you figured everything should be fine...Toriel said it would be and you trusted her immensely. The rain had stopped, though as you walked with Sans on the sidewalk you noticed deep puddles scattered everywhere. They brought you comfort in a way, making you feel at home among the various puddles and damp air.

“I have all your stuff at my house...Papyrus also insisted on guarding it all, but I think he just wants to say goodbye,” Sans said suddenly, dragging you from your thoughts.

“How long do you think we’ll be down there?” you questioned, taking hold of the monster’s hand.

He shrugged. “Dunno...hopefully just a day or two. It doesn’t take long to get to Waterfall, but we also don’t know what monsters are still roamin’ around.”

His words made you raise a curious brow. “Monsters are still down there?”

Sans chuckled. “Well yeah, it _was_ our home. Some of us just didn’t wanna leave.”

You thought _all_ monsters wanted the leave the Underground. If there were any that were still there it would be rather lonely wouldn’t it? It’s been years since the barrier broke...but if there was more than one monster down there then it shouldn’t be too bad. The thought made you a little sad...empathetic almost. Being in a place where all your friends were gone, then again being in a world that wasn’t your own was heartbreaking.

“I can’t imagine how lonely they must feel.”

Sans bore a neutral mask as your statement. “Don’t think too much about it...we’ll be there right? They won’t be too lonely anymore.”

It still left you saddened, but you kept quiet as both you and Sans approached his home. Papyrus was standing tall with his hands on his hips and a duffel bag hanging from his arm. You recognized the bag from your apartment and narrowed your eyes at Sans. Last time you checked, your apartment was locked.

“How...did you get in my apartment?” you questioned, pulling your hand away from his gentle grip and pouting.

The skeleton didn’t even grace you with a glance and strode up to his brother with a laugh echoing in his bones. “I knew a shortcut.”

You were left to stare at him in awe before padding off after him. “Creep!”

Papyrus snapped up to attention at the sound of your voice. “Ah, human! I have some of your things here!” he announced, sliding the bag from his arm and into your hands. It wasn’t too heavy, but you were sure half of your closet was in it.

At the lanky skeletons excited tone your face softened. “Thanks, Paps. I’m glad someone as great as you could protect my things.”

He gushed down at you happily. “You truly think so? I am glad to be of service, friend!”

Sans lifted a bony hand to Papyrus’ shoulder. “You did good, bro.” It took a moment for him to slide away from his brother. “Now, I’m just gonna be gone for a day or two alright?”

“Yes!” Papyrus confirmed. “I, The Great Papyrus, shall be hanging out with Undyne to broaden my masterful cooking skills!”

You watched the two brother’s interact quietly, deciding to peek into your duffel bag. There was a jacket you’d never even seen before nestled toward the bottom of the bag, its hood lined with a thick ivory fur and woolly material an ashy grey. Accompanied with it was a pair of thick leather boots. The clothes seemed to be just the right size, but that still made you wonder why you had it...and how. At least it explained the weight of the bag itself.

“Snowdin is pretty cold.”

You looked up to Sans and grimaced. “I don’t think I’m ready for what kind of magical weather you have down there.”

Papyrus nearly laughed. “Fear not! My brother and I acquired the perfect attire for your journey!”

Journey. That’s what this was. The term eased your nerves a great deal, and you shut the bag before hugging the tall skeleton. Your face was pressed where his ribs would most likely be and it wasn’t long before he returned the gesture, lifting you from the ground and twirling with you in his sturdy arms. When he set you down he was sure to be careful as though you were made of glass.

“I will miss you very much, friend!” he sobbed out, figuratively wiping a tear from his eye socket.

“We’ll miss you too,” you replied, your hand waving to Sans. “I’ll bring you back something, okay? Like a gift!”

Papyrus all but squealed into his hands. “A gift? For me? Oh, you spoil me!”

"You deserve it, bro," Sans said softly, smiling up at Papyrus.

This time you _and_ Sans were pulled into a hug, putting any lingering negative thoughts in the back of your mind. Waterfall still remained, but it was calm and you could almost hear the rush of water flowing freely.

The thought of what was to come filled you with... _something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to sending our couple here to the Underground...


	23. Vermillion Petals

The walk up Mt. Ebott was the easy part, but the closer you got to the actual entrance of the Underground...or Ruins rather, the more you felt your stomach lurch in sickness. You didn’t have a problem with the mountain until now, being that this whole Waterfall situation had your mind reeling. With your nerves prickling, you began to fiddle with the duffel bag draped over your shoulder. At that moment it hit you, you were going into the Underground with Sans...basically alone. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t thinking of some possibilities of what could happen...but more importantly you’d be seeing his home. 

“Sans?”

He didn’t look back to you. “Yeah?”

Your eyes bore into the back of his skull as he lead the way. “Papyrus told me that your home here was a replica of the one in the Underground. Is that true?”

Sans slowed his pace until he stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “Sure is. I wanted to make Paps feel at home...even up here.”

“I see.” Your voice was soft. It seemed Sans always put his brother before himself in almost everything, but after finding out about the more brutal resets Sans told you about it made sense. The monster was suddenly silent, prompting you to look up at him. A dark cavern was staring back at you. 

Dread came over you in waves. It was like you felt incredibly homesick all of a sudden and it urged you to step up to the entrance, your fingers running over the perfectly molded rocks and dirt. When you pulled your hand away your fingertips were stained in the powdery earthy substance.

You looked over to Sans, who was standing casually with his hands in his pockets. “This is it?”

The skeleton flickered the white pinpricks in his dark eyes over to you. “Yup.”

Both of you grew silent and entered, wary of the thick vines slithering along the ground. The only light to illuminate the cave was from the grey sky further outside, leaving you to stare into a pit lined with veiny vines and small flowers that almost looked like buttercups. For a moment, you thought you saw something glisten at the bottom though in an instant it was gone. You didn’t have to jump down there, right?

“That’s a long way down, huh?”

Sans was standing right behind you, and you nearly screamed as you fumbled with your footing near the edge. You whipped around and grabbed at Sans shoulders, glaring daggers at him.

“Don’t do that!” you ground out between clenched teeth. 

He smiled, his skeletal fingers sliding up your arms and gently taking the duffel bag from you. “Don’t hate me for this, okay?”

Your eyes narrowed. “What are you ta-”

In your throat your voice caught, a sudden pressure constricting your chest. Sans held a guilty expression over his skull as you were pulled into the darkness of the abyss that all but consumed you. He vanished from view while you fell, air rushing through your hair and over your skin. Everything felt slow and delayed, like a timeless loop until you felt yourself collide with the ground. Not an ounce of pain ran through you, but rather a euphoric mist. You groaned out, sliding your hands over...flowers? With a sharp intake of breath you sat up, studying the area around you.

The nearly crumbling columns stretched up to a certain height within the cave, and a single stream of light fell over you. As you looked above you could see a small hole where you fell...or in this case, pushed. Suddenly you frantically looked around, pushing yourself from the ground and making sure not to crush the flowers brushing against your feet.

“Sans?” you called out, taking a few steps around.

There was no answer, so you just assumed he was still...up. You took it as a chance to wander around in the near darkness, your hands raised in case you bumped into anything. This couldn’t be the Ruins. It was just a dark cave with a single light coming in from above, far from the extensive trail you thought it out to be.

“You’re lookin’ a little lost, Blue.”

A shriek wasn’t enough to describe what fell out of your mouth. If anything it was a bloodcurdling scream that tore from your throat. However, it died down as soon as you caught sight of a certain skeleton standing in what luminescence was in the cave. He took in your horrified expression, his smile faltering just a little.

“Welp, not the….initial reaction I was hopin’ for,” Sans mumbled, cautiously making his way over to you.

You sighed deeply, your forehead dropping onto his shoulder. “Bonehead."

He laughed quietly, reaching down to grab your hand. “Come on, it’s gonna take atleast an hour to get to Tori’s.”

“But...there’s nothing but darkness,” you said, allowing yourself to be led by Sans through the humid air of the cave. It was almost suffocating you, a small tune playing at your heartstrings as you were pulled further in.

Sans said nothing in reply to you as he trudged along ahead, only pausing briefly to press his hand against what you assumed was a wall...until it opened. Your eyes widened in disbelief when you were greeted with a bright foyer, stairs made of smooth yet crumbling marble. Well kept crimson flowers littered between each curved staircase and you only had a brief moment to take it all in when you were guided into another room. 

“Guess we’re lucky that all the puzzles are solved huh?” 

You eyed the skeleton. “Puzzles?”

Sans nodded, releasing your hand and slowing his pace so he walked beside you. “Yeah. Monsters kinda have a knack for them. Can’t really explain  _ why  _ but you know…” He shrugged.

“Makes sense.” It really didn’t. Except now could kind of understand Papyrus' obsession with puzzles. To him it was completely normal, and it was cute how he openly showed his affection. You missed the tall skeleton's childish antics already.  


The faint sound of rushing water caught your attention next, and you looked to the ground where two streams flowed through the room. Each of them ran under a small board of wood that creaked achingly when you passed over it. All the lingering feelings of homesickness settled to a dull ache in your chest the farther you traveled into the Ruins. Sans wasn’t wrong, on that all the puzzles were solved and on account that it took an hour before you came upon a dark tree nestled in a bed of red flowers. Walking by it, you expected one of the many doors you walked through but instead a building seemingly made of brick stood tall against the rooms walls. You suspected it was Toriel’s home, but weren’t exactly sure. She had vaguely mentioned living in here although there used to be many monsters who did as well...none of which you’ve seen thus far.

Sans walked up to the front door, turning the handle with ease. “Good thing Tori kept it unlocked. Heh.”

“So this is Toriel’s house?” you questioned, walking inside behind the skeleton.

He nodded. “Yup. If ya want we can...take a breather here before continuing.”

It was exactly what you needed right now, so you nodded and headed into the living room of the warm home and sat on the single cushioned chair by the fireplace. It wasn’t crackling with life, but it wasn’t like the room needed the heat nor light. It felt like a place Toriel would be living for sure, with the vague scent of her pie lingering in the air. If you didn’t know any better you’d think she was currently living here. Sans crept into your line of vision a few moments later, tossing your duffel bag into your lap.

“You should probably change into the stuff me and Paps got you,” he said, absentmindedly running his phalanges over the top of your head.

Your fingers were already making work of the zipper and pulling out the winter attire. “And why’s that?”

Sans eye sockets narrowed in mirth. “Cause Snowdin’s up next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, some bad news I guess? I am taking a college writing class that sort of demands my attention for awhile. I'll still be posting chapters, just not everyday but every other day (: so that means the next chapter will be posted on wednesday and I'll hopefully try to make the chapters longer to make up for the short wait! 
> 
> p.s I literally had to use a map of the Ruins as reference for this chapter haha oh and Sans is a bonehead, pushing Blue down into the Ruins!


	24. Cold-Hearted

The first thing to come to your mind was ‘bitter cold’. You weren’t exactly at Snowdin yet, but you were first exposed to a forest-like setting that stretched for what seemed like a mile. A soft wind grazed your already reddening cheeks and it forced you to pull your fur-lined hood over your head. The trees lining the icy path were impossibly tall, descending into the foggy sky of the impossibly large cavern that was the Underground. Now you could see why Sans thought it was necessary to pack you an outfit fit for a snow storm, including a pair of charcoal colored gloves that fit your hands...well, like a glove.

Atleast he opted to carry your duffel bag for you, considering you felt heavy and he was simply sporting his usual outfit albeit he traded in his shorts for a longer pair of trousers that were nearly identical. When you thought he wasn’t looking, your gaze dragged over his face. He looked calm as usual, but there was a certain strained expression filtering through his eye sockets, looking alert.

You nudged your shoulder into him. “Something wrong?”

Sans blinked, his head facing forward but the miniscule lights in his eyes studying your face. “Nah, it’s just kinda...nostalgic. I wasn’t plannin’ on coming back.”

“Sorry,” you muttered, guilt crawling up your spine. It your fault he was here...or atleast you thought so.

The skeleton stiffened. “Wait...no. I didn’t...heh.” His voice lowered into a stream of mumbles.

You smiled. “It’s okay, Sans.” His statuesque posture relaxed. “Besides, it’s always nice to see your actual home again right?”

Sans took a deep smokey breath. “Blue...home is wherever I am with you.”

A deep flush flooded over your already rosy cheeks. “You act like we’ve been together forever haha.”

“Sometimes it feels like we have...well...known eachother for a long time,” he said softly, so much so that you barely caught his words over the snowy wind.

How much would things be different if you’d known each other right when the monsters were freed? You liked to think you’d be acquaintances but...there wasn’t any way of knowing. Each of your footfalls grew heavy as you allowed your mind to wander, so much so that any noise to run past your ears were muffled. What if _you_ fell into the Ruins instead of Frisk? A dull pain pinched at your temples when you tried to piece together a scenario where you and Sans were together here in the Underground. Just as you brought yourself back into reality you noticed an oddly barred bridge up ahead, each smooth bar spaced far apart to a point where anyone could get through.

“Paps work,” Sans mumbled beside you, easily slipping through the beams with you in tow. “He made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

An airy laugh escaped your lips in a stream of smoke. “For being abandoned for so long, I’d say he did a good job of making it last.”

The monster chuckled lowly, keeping his pace beside you. “Kinda sucks that you weren’t here to solve all his puzzles.”

You hummed in response, tugging your hood closer to your face. The quick breeze started to pick up the snow gradually, leaving you to drag your body through short flurries of snow. Sans kept closer to you than before, his hand hovering over your back. His lazy demeanor was forced, but instantly relaxed when a...was that a lamp? It stood right there, oddly colored a deep purple with a ragged pale blue shade crookedly placed on it. What was a lamp doing in the middle of a snow storm?

“Um...Sans?”

He said nothing, only pulling you further into the onslaught of heavy snow. Just a few feet away from the lamp was a small station caked in icy snow. The stand itself was in poor condition as the roof of it had collapsed under the weight of the thick snowfall. You had to squint to get a good look at it, watching as Sans inspected the station before returning to your side with still intact ketchup bottles in each of his hands.

He seemed pleased with himself as he shoved one into your duffel bag. “Glad my stash was safe.”

You groaned. “You made us stop for a bottle of ketchup?”

“Hey,” he began, wiggling the bag in front of you. “I made us stop for _ten_ bottles...and a half.” He proceeded to hold up the bottle in his hand as he finished, that most likely being the half full bottle. You almost gagged at the thought of years old ketchup just sitting in the snow.

“Sans!”

The skeleton was already walking ahead of you with newfound vigor. “Come on, Blue...you needa…”

“No.”

“ _Ketchup_.”

“Argh,” you seethed, stomping after him with a furious pout. Despite throwing out a pun at the absolute _worst_ time, you smiled if only faintly.

It wasn’t long when you passed a few more stations, one of which you were told was of Papyrus’ making. Perhaps it was once well built, but now it was crumbled onto the ground and barely visible under the snow. Not only that, but you managed to walk without trouble through some of his notorious puzzles. As you studied the nearly snow concealed puzzles and stations, you began to wonder how magic seemed to still thrive in the Underground. Sans did tell you there might be a few monsters around though...so where were they?

“Sans? Has the weather always been like this?”

You weren’t granted an answer, and after several more moments of silence you dared to look up. The skeleton was gone. It didn’t help that you couldn’t see more than a foot in front of yourself either. The prickling wind whistled in your ears and you held onto your hood for dear life.

“Sans?” you called out, looking in every direction you were able to without losing track of where you were.

You shoved a hand in your pocket to pull out your phone, trying your best to keep the snow from sticking to the screen as you sent a hasty message.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 5:34pm_

_Sans where are you?_

_-Please answer_

Your phone remained still in your hand, which left you the only option to move forward. The cold was starting to nip at your legs, leaving them numb and riddled with goosebumps. You held your phone to your chest as you pushed on. Sans sudden absence was starting to worry you. He’d realize you were gone right? Even though your legs felt like jelly beneath you, you slid your boots through the snow until you reached a long bridge made up of chipped wood and ice riddled rope. It was intimidating, but you were determined to cross it. Just as you took your first hesitant step onto it, a crackling white noise rumbled in your ears violently. Your body crumbled immediately, your legs kicking you away from the bridge and into a small pile of snow.

Unbearable pain accompanied the static, and you dropped your phone into the snow so your could bring your hands to cup either side of your head. It almost felt like someone was talking to you, but their voice was choppy and nearly impossible to understand. Among it were whispers you could barely make out. You felt like screaming into the snowstorm, until bony hands cupped your flushed cheeks and forced you to look up. Sans was staring down at you with a frown that looked misplaced on his face.

“S-Sans,” you sobbed, moving your hands to cover his own. “I...I don’t know what’s happening! They keep talking in my head, but-””

“Hey,” he said sternly, pressing his forehead against your own. “Snowdin is just across this bridge alright? You’re gonna be fine...I won’t let anything happen to ya.”

You sniffled. “Where...where did you go?”

Sans sighed. “I wanted to make sure Snowdin was safe before bringing you there. I told ya I was gonna check it out.”

“Oh,” you mumbled. “I guess I didn’t hear you.”

“Let’s get outta here,” he cooed softly, his arms guiding you to your feet.

Something different about him caught your eye. “Where’s my bag?”

He raised a brow bone. “Wha-oh, yeah...it’s at my place. Well...old place.”

You nodded, allowing the monster to cautiously lead you over the bridge. Patches of ice seeped from a few of the wooden planks, and you were relieved when you didn’t slip over any of them. Since Sans had returned to you, the harsh and icy winds had eased up a bit. He was whispering encouraging words to you as you walked along, relaxing your nerves a great deal. You kept your sight ahead of you until a fluttering banner came into view, a few lights flickering in the snow beside it. The words on it were faded and the sign itself was battered and torn, but you could make out the visible blue and red lettering.

Welcome to Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like an abandoned Snowdin! I hope you guys like how everything is kinda aged and well, falling apart (:
> 
> Atleast the ketchup is safe!


	25. Red and Rotten

“I don’t think any monsters are here, Sans…”

“Sure about that?”

You scoffed. “Besides  _ you _ , obviously.”

This kind of banter had been going on for atleast ten minutes. Questions just flooded from your mouth to distract yourself from the cold. You found out some...things. Not necessarily useful, but intriguing. As it turns out, monsters were rather ‘weak’ compared to humans. Well, their souls anyway. You asked if you could see your own soul, but Sans quickly avoided the question by pretending not to hear it. It left you suspicious for awhile, but you didn’t press the skeleton into telling you more. Sans usually had a reason for keeping things to himself, and he’d most likely tell you when he was ready to...just like with the resets. Yet, this was about  _ you _ , so why was he hiding your own soul from you? Your fingers absentmindedly touched your chest, but nothing happened.

“Sorry.”

You looked up, Sans gazing at you sadly. “What are you sorry for?”

He sighed, a wisp of thick air slipping past his teeth. “It’s just...I don’t know for sure if there are any other monsters around, and I don’t wanna have your soul attracting unwanted attention.”

“Oh.” So that’s why he didn’t want you to bring it out, not that you even knew how to anyway. “I understand.”

“Good. Me and Paps house is just a few more minutes.”

A gentle nod was your only response. It already felt like you’d been walking through Snowdin for hours now, but it had only been fifteen minutes at most. Guess you could thank the snow for that. Sans never mentioned any kind of snowfall like this, so it was entirely new to the both of you. It brought a small comfort to you, mostly because you felt so lost here and it was nice to find some kind of common ground. You were looking at the various abandoned buildings when you noticed the dim sign of Grillby’s towering over you. The establishment itself wasn’t really surprising, but now you had an inkling as to why Sans spent most of his time there. He lived only a few minutes away from it...five minutes maybe, considering not long after passing the building you came upon the skeleton brothers home. Papyrus wasn’t lying when he said it was an exact replica from the one on the surface.

Sans glanced at the mailboxes still standing in front of the house, envelopes scattered amongst the snow. “Guess nothing's changed.”

You studied the mail he was staring at. “That’s all your mail isn’t it?”

He grinned lazily and turned from the mess. “What makes ya say that?”

“First off,” you began, following the skeleton to his front door. “It wouldn’t be surprising if you were too lazy to get your own mail. And secondly, Papyrus’ name is on the empty one.”

The monster laughed, shoving his shoulder against the door to force it open. Ice lined the doorframe, and a bitter breeze drifted from inside the house and against your face. The whole ordeal gave you chills that left you standing in the snow before Sans ushered you inside. Only the luster from outside enlightened the living room just barely and enough so that you could see the dusty outlines of the faded olive couch. Your bag was resting on the arm of it. If Sans already came in here than why was door nearly frozen shut when you arrived? The only reasonable conclusion you could come up with was ‘shortcut’. 

Since first arriving here, you felt generally calm. Sure, it was freezing and your body was quaking but you felt safe. You decided to explore the house, heading to the kitchen first. Sans was already in there digging through the fridge, and the rancid smell of death danced in front of your nose.

A hand flew up to cover your face, your jackets hood sliding from your head at the quick action. “What  _ is  _ that?” you questioned as Sans pulled a dark container from the flickering fridge.

He narrowed his eyes at it. “Papyrus’ spaghetti. I think.”

“Please get rid of it,” you begged, eyeing the skeleton as he merely abandoned the fridge and tossed the contaminated spaghetti outside through the front door that was still slightly left ajar. You thought you closed it, but maybe the wind blew it open? Although the ‘wind’ was nothing more than a breeze. You ignored it and allowed yourself the pleasure of breathing through your nose once more.

Sans slammed the door. “Gross,” he mumbled, heading over to your bag and digging out his stash of ketchup bottles. He wasn’t lying when he said there were  _ ten  _ of them, all huddled together in his arms.

“I think  _ that's  _ gross.” You pointed to the scuffed ketchup bottles. “Aren't those expired?”

“Nah.” Sans inspected the chilled bottles that had defrosted some. “They were frozen. Just think of them as...tomato smoothies.”

You were silent. Just staring at him in utter disbelief. There was nothing you could say because you were at a loss for words. Well, ‘disgusting’ came to mind...but Sans wasn’t exactly wrong about the ketchup technically being revolting smoothies by now. A quivering sensation vibrated in your throat and you quickly turned away from the skeleton.

“I think I'm going to be sick, Sans.”

You heard the clicking of bottles before you felt bony fingers rubbing at your shoulders affectionately. A soft hum of delight vibrated in your chest.

“Hate to break it to ya, but I'm kind of gross to some people.”

“I don't think you're gross,” you whispered, leaning against the monster's chest. “I mean, everyone has to like  _ something _ that's a little questionable to a few people.”

Sans rested his chin on your shoulder. “So, what's somethin’ you like that's...questionable?”

“Sex with a skeleton.”

There a sputtering sound next to your ear before you were turned around, your face being cupped and peppered in skeletal kisses. You surprised even yourself with your bluntness and started to laugh. Sans rain of kisses ended on your forehead before he pulled away, staring intently at your mouth. He hummed before pressing his teeth against your lips, nipping at the soft flesh of your bottom lip. You sank into him, your gloved fingers grasping at the fur of his jack to pull him closer. Despite his lack of lips, Sans smooth bone against your mouth felt like you were kissing a coffee mug. It wasn’t bad and it reminded you of the warmth that soon followed when you pressed your lips to a steaming cup, but in this case that warmth was the velvety tongue Sans slipped into your mouth. You squeaked at the sudden intrusion but otherwise slid your hands to cup at the skeletons cheekbones. They were flushed in a deep blue, and you reluctantly pulled away from him. He was panting quietly as you stroked your thumbs over his blushing bones.

“You’re looking a little  _ blue _ .”

His chuckle was low and raspy. “Really?”

You pulled a hand away from his face to poke at your own cheek. “Well, I’m looking red…” you trailed off, nuzzling your face into his. “I think we’d make a pretty purple.”

Sans sighed. “I can think of a few ways to do that,” he mumbled, his teeth pressing against your jaw lightly.

“I’m listening.”

The skeleton slid a hand down your jawline to the soft fur of your jackets hood and tugged at it. You shivered as the cool air brushed against your bare neck, though it wasn’t long before it was being kissed gently. Sans teeth felt warm against your skin, your cheeks darkening into a scarlet hue as he carefully placed each kiss. The familiar softness of his tongue slid along your neck in long strokes. A vague moan fell from your lips when he began to bite at the sensitive skin below your earlobe, his thin fingers holding your shoulder and neck still. You pressed your cheek against the side of his skull and kept hold of his jacket as tightly as you were able. 

“S-Sa-”

A sudden buzzing cut you off, the monster all but devouring your neck stiffening. The said buzzing was vibrating in Sans pocket, and you reached your hand down into his jacket to grab at it. You were greeted with your phone shaking violently against your hand. The corner of the screen was decorated in a webbing of cracks, but it was your phone nonetheless. 2 messages and 3 voicemails from Undyne.

Sans was groaning into your neck. “I...forgot that I grabbed your phone from the snow,” he growled, his hands gripping your shoulders.

You sighed, stepping away from him. “I should probably check these before she spams me.”

He nodded, but looked as though he were in a daze. “Yeah. I’ll be here...against the couch...by myself.”

“Oh, please! I won’t take long I promise.”

Sans raised the back of his hand to his forehead, sighing dramatically as he draped himself over the couch. “That’s something someone who  _ will  _ take long would say!” His performance before you would have Mettaton running for his money.

You huffed and turned away from him, stomping into the kitchen for a sliver of privacy. “Just...don’t do anything!”

A lazy grin spread along his face. “Not keepin’ any promises, Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember someone mentioning ketchup technically being a smoothie and well....couldn't help myself. Gross (:
> 
> But slightly curious of how that would taste...
> 
> And dammit Undyne! Butting into my perfectly good smut!


	26. Sleep Soundly, My Star

_“You didn’t say goodbye, punk!”_

Undyne had been ranting over the phone for a good five minutes now, loud enough that you had to hold your phone away from your head lest you shatter an eardrum. You _were_ going to check her messages first, but calling sounded like a better option. It couldn’t have been a more worse decision.

_“Are you listening?”_

You twitched in surprise and brought your phone back to your ear. “Y-Yeah...I am. Sorry I didn’t say bye to you or Alphys.”

Undyne snorted through the phone. _“You can make it up to us with an Anime marathon, nerd. But I mostly wanted to ask a favor from the girlfriend.”_

“Uh huh...what is it?” What favor could you possibly do while in the Underground?

_“Alphys needs an Echo Flower sample.”_

Oh. Well...you guess that was something you could do. It’s like the woman knew you’d be heading there tomorrow with Sans. “Okay.”

A staticy screech rang from the other line. _“Awesome! I’ll leave you and Sans to it then! Ha!”_

Despite not being face to face with the monster, you knew she was either winking or snickering when she hung up the phone. You were standing in the middle of the kitchen with a blank expression until you decided to check the messages she left you.

_Undyne The Undying 8:12pm_

_Hey punk! You didn’t say bye to me_

_and Alphys!!_

_-you NEED TO ANSWER!_

Each message made you smile softly to yourself. You couldn’t remember a time where you had friends that cared about you so much, not even after almost two months of knowing them. With a sigh you put away your phone and headed back into the living room. Sans was lounging on the couch with a remote in his hand. He looked slightly agitated at it, pressing random buttons.

“You don’t think there’d actually be anything to watch down here do you?”

He gazed at you briefly before looking back to the remote quizzically. “Nah. I’m just wonderin’ if I can make somethin’ out of it.”

You eased onto the couch next to him, your face nuzzled against his shoulder. “Like what?”

“Something.”

“ _Something_ sounds real cool,” you muttered, intently watching the skeletons bony fingertips prod at various buttons.

Sans eyed the remote for a minute before slouching deeper into the couches worn cushions. “I used to be all about scientific stuff.”

He immediately had your interest peaked. “Really? Like Alphys and her projects?”

The monster nodded, keeping his eyes in front of him. “Yup...I don’t know why I stopped.”

“Well, maybe you should help Alphys with the Waterfall project. Undyne told me she wanted an Echo Flower sample…” Your voice became quiet when Sans stopped working at the remote, placing it on your lap.

“Press the power button,” he said softly.

You ignored the fact that he disregarded your words and picked it up carefully. It didn’t exactly look different than any other remote, but it felt...alive in your hand. Hesitantly, you brushed the pad of your thumb over the larger rubber green button in the top corner. When you pressed down on it, the tip of the remote sparked to life and elicited a static pop that made you jump slightly.

“W-What was that?” you stammered, pressing closer against Sans.

He only laughed. “I turned it into a taser.”

Incoherent rambles left your lips until you held the…’taser’ in front of the skeleton. “H-How?”

“Magic,” he said simply, shrugging his shoulders and looking away.

Your grip tightened on the object as you pointed it at him. “Help Alphys with the Waterfall project or I'll zap you,” you threatened weakly, shaking the newfound taser.

Sans shifted the lights in his eyes toward you, an amused smirk resting comfortably on his face. “Why?”

“Because you like science!” you explained, your hand dropping to allow the object in your hold to rest against the couch. “You said you liked scientific stuff, and this taser-remote thing proves it!”

He sighed. “Maybe...I could get into it again.”

You smiled softly, placing the ‘taser’ on the floor gently. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“You could probably convince me to do anything,” he mumbled, his fingers rubbing at the side of his skull as a soft cyan blush crept along his cheekbones.

“How about you show me your room?” you suggested, already pushing yourself off the couch and looking back to him over your shoulder. “It’s getting late anyways and...I want a head start tomorrow.”

“Heh. Alright.”

It took a few agonizing minutes for the skeleton to actually muster the strength to get up from his comfortable position, but once he was standing he naturally grabbed your fingers and led you up the stairs. Each step creaked achingly under your feet, your boots leaving damp spots in your wake. You had a feeling that Sans room looked the same as it did on the surface, though maybe a little more dusty and cold. His hand lingered on the rusty doorknob of his room before he shoved it open. From what you could see behind him, a small window allowed the room to shine in a dull off white. The room itself looked like a polaroid photo, everything permanently in place and almost reminding you of his room on the surface. A single mattress was pressed into the corner under the chilled window, sheets compiled into a deflated ball on its plush surface. Sans actually slept on that?

“You’re lookin’ a little pale there...heh,” Sans said through the silence, beads of sweat dripping from his skull. “What...do you think?”

You brushed him off and headed further into his room until you stood beside a crumbling treadmill that was oddly placed in the middle of everything. Your fingertips brushed over the surface until you kicked off your boots and walked over to a dark desk pressed against the wall with a tattered lamp atop its worn surface. There wasn’t even a lightbulb in the socket of it, just a flashlight stuffed inside. The display made you straighten your posture and face the tense skeleton.

“I love it.”

Sans entire body relaxed. “Good...cool.”

A soft laugh bubbled in your throat as you stepped closer to his bed and fell into it, the mattress squeaking under your unexpected weight being pressed onto it. The crumpled sheets made for a makeshift pillow under your head. They smelled of nothing but Sans, an earthy smell of pine needles with a hint of tomatoes, and the vague tingle of magic grazing your skin. It was euphoric and you couldn’t help but nuzzle your face deeper into it.

“I could stay like this for hours,” you said sweetly, a single eye open and studying Sans posture.

He nervously shuffled closer and sat on the mattress beside you. “I was gonna suggest sleeping in here tonight...so it’s kinda good that you think that.”

You reached out to pull at the arm of his jacket. “Wanna be the little spoon?”

A huff erupted from behind Sans teeth. “Seriously?”

“Mhm.” You furrowed your brows and closed your eyes, shrugging off your jacket and allowing it to drape over your torso as a makeshift blanket. You raised your arm enough for him to cuddle in, the fur of your jackets hood concealing most of your face.

There was only silence as you waited patiently. Your arm began to ache in the air and lowered only an inch when you heard a defeated sigh accompanied with shuffling. Before you knew it Sans back was pressed into your chest and you gladly dropped your arm, angling it so you could run your fingers over his skull repeatedly. Even though you were going through your own problems being in the Underground, you wanted Sans to feel at ease down here. He’d done nothing but help you so far and you did little to nothing but listen to him open his heart to you about things he mostly kept to himself. You shifted closer to Sans, your lips an inch away from the back of his head. With a gentle kiss you continued to stroke his skull lovingly.

“Sans?” you whispered softly, pausing your ministrations briefly.

The only answer you received was quiet breathing, to which you smiled sadly and pressed your forehead into the fur of his jacket. Maybe he couldn't hear you, or he was truly asleep in the few minutes you huddled close together. You took a deep breath, your voice shaky and almost broken.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might die from the fluff in this chapter. Seriously. But don’t worry you'll all get your smut very soon (;
> 
>  
> 
> p.s I need to stop listening to sad music when I write because this happens (T-T)


	27. Your Bone Jokes Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter is mostly smut

Brightness flashed steadily behind your eyelids, pulling you from your comfortable sleep. Sans mattress was surprisingly comfortable against your body, hugging you close. Then again, as you shifted you felt bony arms tighten around your midriff. The movement prompted you to open your eyes, the weight pressing into you the very skeleton himself. His cheekbone was pressed against your shoulder. He looked so calm that you almost didn’t want to wake him up. Almost.

“Hey, Sans.”

He groaned in response, his grin widening a small fraction. “Blue.”

You smiled, twisting in his arms to face his tired gaze. “I could get used to this,” you mumbled, nuzzling your face against Sans sternum.

“What, living alone in the Underground? Can’t say it paints a pretty picture,” he mused.

A curt laugh vibrated in your chest. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant.” Sans held you closer, his smooth fingertips grazing your hips. “You know...I don’t think I’ll ever  _ not  _ be fascinated by your anatomy.” His brow bone was furrowed slightly, gaze trailing down to his hands.

“You’re interested in  _ my  _ anatomy? Sans, you’re a skeleton made of magic,” you retorted.

He laughed, airy and breathless. “So? You have a skeleton yourself don’t ya?”

“I guess...but there’s nothing  _ magical  _ about it.”

Sans hummed in response, his bony thumbs rubbing circles against your skin. “I think there is.”

You sighed, nestling closer to him until you could cup his cheekbones. Gently, you pressed your lips against the smooth bone of his teeth in a soft kiss. His body shivered under the warm contact, and he slid his arms around you to pull you flush against him. The bones of his ribs bit into your skin, eliciting a gasp from your throat. You hesitantly broke away from him, your fingers resting against his jawline.

“Tell me then. What’s so magical about it?” you asked faintly, pressing your forehead against his.

“For starters,” Sans began, nuzzling his face into your neck. “You’re really soft.”

“Haha, soft?”

“Mhm.”

The familiar tingle of Sans tongue slid over your neck in a single languid lick that made your breath hitch. Your nails dug into his shoulders, enough so that you could feel his bones underneath his jacket. His movements prompted you to shove him away. For a split second he took on an expression of confusion mixed with fear that’d he done something wrong, but as you moved to sit against his hips he blushed furiously. Without your jacket lazily draped over you, you felt a chill skitter across the exposed skin of your hips albeit it didn’t last long when your sweater slid over it.

You opened your mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it when you remembered something. “Hang on a second,” you mumbled, reaching over to dig through the pocket of your jacket until your phone was in your grasp.

There was no way this was going to be interrupted. Sans laid under you with a deep blush on his cheeks despite his muffled laughing. You turned any and all volume on your phone to silent before tossing it to the floor carelessly. The device was already littered with cracks so it didn’t really break your heart to toss it aside. 

“Ready for another bone among the other 206?” Sans quipped, holding onto your hips tightly.

You cocked your head at him and raised a brow. “Another...ah. Really?”

Sans shrugged underneath you. He almost looked guilty, but you quickly washed away his expression with a quick kiss against his temple. As you pulled away, you brushed your fingertips over his t-shirt to feel at the grooves and dips in his bones. It was utterly fascinating, and you found yourself raising the article of clothing up to his sternum so you could examine his anatomy. The skeleton was quiet save for the heavy breathing that hissed through his chest. You watched as his chest rose and fell as if he was actually breathing.

“Can...Can I-”

“Please.”

His voice sounded ragged and desperate, urging you to skim a single finger over his spine. He shuddered, his bony fingers digging into your hips. Watching the monster with such a sickeningly pleased look on his face your cheeks to flush, your finger stopping its descent at the waistband of his baggy pants. Before you continued you awkwardly changed your position so you could push your jeans off and shove them into the corner of the mattress. When you returned to your seat on Sans pelvis his joggers’ waistband was resting against his femurs. You narrowed your eyes at Sans and he only grinned mischievously. 

With ease you slithered your hands up Sans arms and held onto his shoulders, your forehead against his. He tilted his head to press a soft kiss to your lips, skeletal fingers playing with the lining of your panties before pulling it to the side against your thigh. Cool air hit your skin for only a moment, Sans touch prodding at the sensitive flesh between your legs. You moaned at the gentle touches, studying the skeletons face. He never averted his eyes from your features, your cheeks flushing a deeper scarlet.

“Sans..”

He blinked, looking into your eyes though his fingers never ceased from sliding between your folds. “Yeah?”

You nearly felt too embarrassed to speak out. “I...I need…”

Sans paused his movements, a childlike whine hissing from behind your teeth. “Didn’t quite catch that, Blue.”

Your hips involuntarily twitched against his finger, one of them slipping into you briefly though Sans quickly slid it away from you.

“Sans..fu…” You couldn’t say it, it sounded so foreign coming out of your mouth and you settled with pouting at the monster.

His free hand ran up and down your side affectionately. “C’mon, you can tell me,” he said softly. 

With each syllable that left his mouth, you felt raw magic brushing between your aching thighs until something relatively smooth and solid poked at the dripping mass that was your pussy.  You sighed out in exasperation.

“Ah...fu...fuck me...please, Sans,” you begged, your body growing hot at the words that left your mouth.

Sans didn’t respond then, only looking away from your face and between both of your bodies. He eased you down onto the cyan appendage just inches away. The monster grunted when it was fully sheathed inside of you. A thin film of sweat left his skull shining only faintly, his body stiff.

“Do me a favor…” he began, cock twitching when you pressed yourself against his chest. “Heh. Move a little for me.”

You nodded weakly, rocking your hips back and forth at a steady pace. Sans haphazardly held onto any piece of you that he could as you moved achingly slow. He brought his face against the crook of your neck and began panting out tiny compliments that commanded you to go faster. Your body already felt tight and dazed, like a champagne bottle begging to be opened and release its contents. The urge to release was tempting, but you forced yourself to sit up and dig your hands into Sans ribs as you rode him. His hips vaguely bucked against your thighs at a scattered pace.

“Ahh...Sans,” you moaned out, your eyes never wavering from his own eyes sockets.

He let out a choked noise. “Say it again.”

You went quiet, though a pointedly hard thrust made you gasp. “Sans.”

“Louder.”

“S-Sans!”

You muttered his name like a song that was stuck in your head, and in last roll of your hips your body shivered with the orgasm that sent chills up your spine. Sans groaned, releasing himself inside you and dropping his arms to his sides. The hold you had on his ribs relaxed when your fell onto him, panting in an effort to catch your breath. You felt his fingers run through your hair, a loving kiss pressing into the soft fibers. For a moment you tilted your head to look at the skeletons flushed face. He looked blissful and it was nearly intoxicating. You wanted to imprint the image into your mind for as long as you could.  


  
You could  _ definitely  _ get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha...morning sex. 
> 
> Also, I was so blocked up writing this chapter so I didn't revise it as much as a usual chapter so please point out any mistakes I've made. Thanks! (:


	28. Of Grey and Blue

It was only 8:03am when you managed to drag yourself from Sans mattress and onto his floor. You felt around the slightly darker room for your phone when you found it resting atop a fade pillow nearly glued to the carpet. Luckily, no messages flashed on your screen and you were only faintly grateful. From your position, you rolled over onto your back with your legs still tangled against the skeletons own bones, a dull ache residing in your thighs. You nudged the heel of your foot against his spine.

“Wake up, sleepybones,” you chided, pulling a groan from the monster.

He shoved his face into the fur of your jacket and makeshift sheet pillow. “Few more minutes.”

You narrowed your eyes, kicking at him lightly. “C’mon Sans.”

The monster peeked at you with one eye socket. “Make me.”

A defeated sigh seeped from your throat, and you forced yourself to stand. “Alright, I will.”

The quiet room filled with a hollow tap as you threw your phone at his face. He gave no reaction except for rubbing at his temple, then nestling further into the mattress. Your hands fell to your hips before you backed away a few feet from the bed.

“This is your last warning!” you threatened, if you could call it a threat. The laughter residing in your chest proved it to be empty. 

Sans mumbled a reply, waving you off with a flick of his wrist in the air. With a deep breath you took a few quick steps toward the bed, jumping just as you reached it’s edge. The skeleton had only turned in curiosity when your body impacted against his. He huffed at the sudden weight slammed into him.

“You...really wanna...get to Waterfall...huh?” he said, taking labored breaths from under you.

You turned your head to face his tired gaze and nodded. “Yup! I’m not letting a lazy skeleton stop me either.” Your words paused, and you lifted yourself off of him to press a multitude of gentle kisses all over his face. “Sorry for jumping on you, but desperate times called for desperate measures.”

“It’s fine, little Blue.” His bony hands cupped your cheeks, pulling you down for a soft kiss against your lips. “By the way...I don’t really have a breakfast planned besides slushied ketchup.”

Your throat constricted in disgust. “There’s nothing else?”

Sans sat up slowly, positioning you on his lap and lazily pressing his teeth to your cheek. “Well, we could see if there’s anythin’ at Grillby’s that he left behind.”

“I think I like that idea a lot better,” you muttered, hesitantly separating from the monster to pick up your clothes and boots. Your shoulder pressed into the frame of his door as you watched him slip from the mattress. 

Once you were sure he’d actually be getting up, you headed downstairs to your duffel bag, still comfortably draped on the end of the couch with a few articles of clothing poking out. You shoved your clothes inside as you pulled a fresh pair of jeans and sweater out, slipping them on. You were about to zip up your jacket when Sans relaxed figure stood in front of you, his segmented fingers already making work of the zipper and pulling it up under your chin. A blush crept along your cheeks at the gesture and in turn you zipped up his own faded blue jacket. 

“Ready to head out again?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” you said softly, holding his hands for a brief moment before turning back to your bag and zipping it closed. You pulled the strap of it over your head so that it hung lazily off your body with no way of falling off.

Sans walked by you, ruffling your hair as he did so until he stopped and looked over his shoulder at your following silhouette. “Wanna take a shortcut?”

“Sure. I was curious about these ‘shortcuts’ of yours anyways,” you replied, arms crossed over your chest.

“Alright...take my hands.” 

His voice took on a more serious tone, forcing you to drop your arms without a word and grasp onto his outstretched hands. “Okay, what next?”

The skeletons eyes were closed as though he were asleep, but a faint glow emitted from his left eye socket. He said nothing as he concentrated for a moment before slowly opening his eyes. A wavering blue iris hovered in the middle of his eye socket, the other in complete darkness that had you staring.

“Don’t let go, kay?”

You could only nod in awe, the air sparking with magic in such a way that you shut your eyes tightly. Goosebumps raised on your skin, a cold breeze rushing over your face like icy wind. The feeling of it was ethereal and left your mind fuzzy. It was in an instant that the feeling was gone and replaced with a twist in your stomach, but you didn’t dare let go of Sans hands. 

“Hey, Blue? You can open your eyes now.” The smooth bone of his hands slipped from yours and onto your cheeks.

With a deep exhale, you opened your eyes to find Sans with a worried expression albeit the light in his eye sockets bringing slight comfort.

“What  _ was  _ that?” you questioned.

He laughed. “Just a shortcut. C’mon the kitchens gotta be around here,” Sans stated, taking hold of your hand and dragging you through Grillby’s abandoned establishment.

On the surface, the place was warm and inviting with the smell of pine and splash of hot colors. Where you were now was the utter opposite. Everything felt cold and devoid of color save for grays and blues that made you uncomfortable. Before you could fully examine your surroundings you were pulled through a loosely swinging door that scratched against the floorboards in what sounded like shrieks of horror. Your body shuddered at the mere sound.

“Don’t you think everything will be frozen?” You had to get your mind elsewhere.

Sans made an ‘eh’ sound, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe, but I can fix that for ya,” he reassured, releasing your fingers and turning to face you. “Wait here for a sec while I search the freezer.”

“Okay,” you simply said, looking around as he walked off through another loose door. 

It looked like you were in one of those rooms where they set up plates, a few stoves lined up against the walls. Steel shelves were bent and barely hanging above them with an array of spices mixing together. As you studied the room you noticed a layer of frost seeping from the wall and reached out to touch it. It was wiped away easily, coating your fingers for a second before melting and dripping from the tips of your digits. An uneasy feeling curled in your throat and stomach, causing you to step away from the wall. From the corner of your eye you noticed something of grayscale palette huddled in the corner of the room, shaking. On closer inspection it was a small monster the size of a child. Your immediate instinct was to approach them carefully, a hand shakily held out to them.

“H-Hello? Are you alright?”

The monsters knees were concealing their face, but at the sound of your voice their head rose. They were nearly identical to the armless monster child that stumbled into the Nice Cream shop weeks ago, but their eyes were so lifeless and sunken in. You swallowed hard and kneeled in front of them.

“Are you cold?” You asked, already starting to unzip your coat. Your sweater seemed warm enough for now.

The child only shook their head, making you halt. “Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same...except you don’t exist?”

A chill crawled along your spine. “I...I don’t-”

“Everything functions perfectly without you…” Their voice began to crack with melancholy. “Ha, ha...the thought terrifies me.”

The child’s words scared you and you could only cautiously sit on your knees before them and pull them into your arms. Their skin felt like ice biting into your skin, but you ignored it and pulled back only to take off your jacket and rest it onto their shoulders, adjusting the fur lined hood on top of their head.

“A...jacket?” they questioned, eyes squinting slightly. “But we’re inside. Ha, ha...You know, that does make me feel better about this. Thank you.” They paused to look up at you. “Please forget about me, Blue.”

Your brows furrowed. You thought Sans only called you that...and you'd never seen this child before in your life. “What are you talking about?” You moved your hands to hold onto the child's shoulders but they flinched away.

“Please don’t think about this anymore.”

“But...I don’t understand.” The familiar pinching of pain in your temples began to fester as you questioned the child. “How do you know I'm called that? Please tell me.”

“Please don’t think about this anymore.”

The monster proceeded to repeat those words over and over no matter how many times you tried to question them, prompting you to stand and look down sadly at them. “Okay. If you won’t answer my questions the least I can do is direct you toward a safer place to stay alright?”

“What questions?”

Sans voice interrupted your thoughts, and you pointed down to the child. “I found this child just sitting here and I was going to-”

You saw the skeleton raise a brow bone. “What child?”

“What? The one right…” you trailed off looking to find an empty space in the corner with your jacket crumpled on the ground. “Here…”

They were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I creeped myself out writing this chapter....but the plot thickens! 
> 
> p.s the monster child in this chapter is known as Goner Kid, who is in fact in the game under certain circumstances and I used most of their actual dialogue.


	29. I Hear Echoes

You stared in awe at the empty corner, chancing a glance back to Sans. He looked confused to say the least with a steaming plate of fries in one hand and a thankfully not frozen bottle of ketchup in the other. In that moment you felt like you were going insane, like something was eating away your senses. A deep ache lingered just behind your eyes, your mind drawing a blank.

“Blue?”

“Huh?” You looked up to the worried skeleton and tried your best to smile. “I...how’d you heat up those fries?” 

He narrowed his eyes sockets, but allowed you to change the subject. The only answer he dignified you with was a shrug as he held the warm plate out to you. You guessed that was fair and plucked a few crispy fries from the plate. When you slowly put them in your mouth you were surprised by the recognizable aura of magic that tingled on your tongue when you ate at them, finding yourself grabbing more and taking the plate altogether.

“Good huh?” Sans held a lopsided grin on his skull and strode by you, gently picking up your jacket. He eyed it suspiciously. “You said there was a kid in here.”

His overall statement made you pause in your eating to stare at the jacket, swallowing before you coughed uncomfortably. “Well...yeah. I think it was just my mind playing tricks on me though.”

“Did they say anythin’ out of the ordinary?” Sans asked calmly.

“Sans, we’re under a mountain that has magical weather and used to be home of monsters. I don’t think  _ anything  _ down here is ordinary for a human.” You paused, taking notice of his amused smile. “But yeah...I guess they did,” you huffed, shoving more fries in your mouth.

“And?”

“ _ And _ ...everything seemed fine at first...then they just kept telling me to…” you trailed off, trying to pick at the moments where you talked to the child and couldn’t come up with anything. “Forget.”

“Forget what?” Sans took the now empty plate from your hands and set it on a counter, handing you your jacket as he sipped at the ketchup bottle in his other hand. 

You took the jacket and easily slid your arms through it, the inside feeling abnormally cold. “I don’t remember.” A soft laugh escaped you. “That’s kind of ironic.”

“Let’s just get outta here,” Sans said, setting down his bottle and taking your hand. “We don’t wanna waste daylight.”

Without argument you allowed Sans to lead you out of Grillby’s and back into the snowstorm that had all but engulfed Snowdin. Icy snowflakes whipped against your skin, forcing you to pull your hood over your face and trust that Sans knew where he was going. Not even a few minutes into the cold and your legs began to feel numb, the only thing keeping you moving was Sans tugging on your hands.

“Now would’ve been a good time for a shortcut!” You shouted into the wind, and you could’ve swore you heard the monster laughing.

“I don’t wanna tire myself out there, babe! Besides, what’s the fun in using a shortcut in this nice weather?” He answered, his back still facing you.

You scoffed. “You think  _ this  _ is nice? I can’t feel my face!”

The moment the words left your chilled lips you felt something warm press against them. Any howling of the wind ceased at that moment when you blinked, Sans face taking up your gaze as he pressed his teeth against your lips and cupped your face. It was like something from a sappy romance movie, but you couldn’t get enough of it. All too quickly it was over and you were leaning into the wind with swollen lips and a blush dusting your already reddened cheeks in a dark crimson.

“Warmed up?” Sans questioned, slipping his hands from your face.

“Y-Yeah,” you mumbled. You were almost positive he couldn’t hear you because he looked overly pleased with himself as he took your hand again and headed back into the storm.

Each sound and howl that slithered by your ears came back to life the instant Sans continued on. You looked to the ground and closed your eyes. There was the small fear residing in your soul that a static voice would ring in your ears again, but the echoes were replacing it for now. For awhile they were silent but now they persisted, seemingly ecstatic at where you were heading. Your eyebrows furrowed angrily when you could barely think, until the echoes halted altogether, and the crunch of snow beneath your steps was replaced with dirt and stone. 

You took the chance to look up, a dark cavern only lightened by luminescent stones embedded in the wall providing a clear view of a path. The sight made you release Sans hand, your feet stepping back involuntarily. Crippling fear gripped your heart painfully. Something wasn’t right.

“Hey,” Sans said softly, cautiously leading you further into the cave. “It’s safe here, it’s just Wa-”

“Waterfall,” you cut in. Your throat suddenly felt dry when you noticed something missing. “Where are the Echo flowers?”

The skeleton was faintly taken back by your question, but lead you to what you assumed was a sentry station or stand of sorts. He didn’t say anything, only pointing next to the rotting stand where a single phosphorescent flower stood weakly. It was almost heartbreaking to see the flower in it’s wilted state. You kneeled before it, reluctantly brushing the tips of your fingers over its velvety petals.

_ Seventeen. _

You raised a brow, turning to look at Sans. He heard that right? When he remained impassive your looked back to the flower. 

_ Seventeen. _

“What does that mean?”

A hand suddenly rested on your shoulder, but you were too distracted to give the touch a reaction. “Is it sayin’ anything?”

“Yes. Seventeen? I...don’t know what that means.”

Sans stared at the flower for a moment until he began tugging on the sleeve of your jacket. “C’mon. There’s more flowers up ahead.”

It took nearly twenty minutes before you even had a chance to see another Echo flower, a small hall of five to be exact, but Sans told you to ignore them as he was taking you to the heart of them all. The two of you came upon a hastily made bridge of near rotted wood planks when you saw a faint glow beyond it. The fear in your chest remained, though you pushed on and even left Sans behind when you stepped in a pitch black area only set alight by the ethereal glow of Echo flowers and glittering water that ran multiple paths across the room. They seemed duller than you first thought, only faintly glowing.

You rushed to the nearest Echo flower just beside a small waterfall, your hands hovering away from it as you kneeled. Staring at the weak flower caused your breathing to hitch, your eyes stinging with unshed tears you didn’t understand. The flower hummed quietly.

_ Beware the man who talks in hands. _

The haunting words left a chill to spread like poison under your skin. The man who talks in hands? It didn’t sound like anything you’ve ever heard before, prompting you to examine another Echo flower close by. You listened intently as it fluttered.

_ He’s taken a piece of them for you. _

A sickening feeling curled in your stomach, making you turn around and rush into Sans approaching figure with tears streaming down your cheeks. He stiffened at first, then relaxed when you held onto his jacket and silently sobbed into it.

“Shh, hey..” he cooed, his arms wrapping around you in a comforting hug. “What’s the matter, Blue?”

“They...they keep saying these things and the flowers just look so...,” your voice fell into incoherent mumbles.

You pulled away from the monster with a broken expression even you couldn’t place when you looked upon the slumped over flowers that lacked wonderment. It wasn’t suppose to look this way. To you, everything was suppose to be calm but it wasn’t. Something dreadful lingered here and you couldn’t place it. A frown pulled at your lips as you released Sans and allowed him to follow you to the opaque waters that only vaguely shined, turning your head to a lone flower. You briefly thought it leaned into your touch.

“Sans, I...I think they’re dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real angst hasn't even begun and I'm already getting upset over this. And mostly because Cerulean Rain's storyline is almost over


	30. You Said You Wouldn't Laugh

Why were you so emotional? They were flowers you’d never even encountered in person and yet you felt some sickening connection to them like a lifeline. Their haunting echoes still nipped at the cockles of your mind and they couldn’t exactly be ignored. You sat with an akin to a neutral mask, fingertips running over Echo flower petals. Sans hadn’t said anything when you came to the conclusion that they were dying.

“Please say something,” you choked out, finally bringing yourself to stand and stare down the monster.

He twitched at your words, but he didn’t even look at you. “How...hm...what makes ya think they’re dying?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He folded his arms over his chest which prompted you to continue. “When Toriel showed me a photo of Waterfall it looked  _ nothing  _ like this. Everything was so bright and this is just...not.”

Briefly, the beautiful photo Toriel kept in her possession came forth and you couldn’t help but compare it to what you saw now. It all looked so decrepit and abandoned, just as the Underground as a whole was. The ordeal brought you to the child you saw just an hour ago at most. They lacked so much color and overall emotion that it was wretched to even think about. Where everything is the same, except you don’t exist...how did that make sense? Sans voice interrupted you.

“Heh...that’s impossible. These flowers have been around for longer than anyone.”

Your frowned and marched over to Sans, holding his chin in your fingers to make him face you. “They said ‘beware the man who talks in hands’. Do you know what that means?”

The soft lights in his eye sockets wavered for a brief moment. He reached up to take your wrist in his hand and lead you over to a rippling Waterfall stream that was dull in its luminescent color. Your reflections flickered in the water. For some reason, looking at yourself made your stomach sink.

Sans sighed. “This ain’t gonna be easy.”

“What are you talking about?” You narrowed your eyes at his confliction reflection.

“Remember what I told you about the Resets?” His voice was soft, cautious almost and he slid his segmented fingers to intertwine with your own.

The Resets? He told you all he could about them, or atleast you figured he did. There wasn’t really anything more to talk about unless he had a possible inkling as to why the Echo flowers were just...withering away like this. Your throat felt unusually dry in that moment as you searched for some kind of emotion in his eyes but found none at all. He looked hollow, eye sockets darker than you’d ever seen them before. The smile on his face was forced.

Confusion etched itself into your face. “Yes, but what does that have to do with all of this?”

“Before they started happening, before the kid came here...I was all about that scientific stuff.” He squeezed your hand. “I used to work in this lab with a pretty smart guy before Alphys and well…”

“Well what?” Worry began to bloom along your insides, twisting in your stomach like a knife.

Sans rubbed at the back of his neck, light returning to his eyes but barely. “After the war with humans Asgore began to take the souls of humans that fell.”

“I know that bu-”

He cut you off. “But...me and that ‘pretty smart guy’ decided to...take a piece of one of them...heh.”

Your face scrunched up. “Sans, I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

“Sit.” The skeleton proceed to drop onto the ground and cross his legs.

You followed suit and mimicked his slightly stiff position, your hand never sliding away from his own. “Sans?”

He covered his face with his hand. “I’m sorry, Blue.”

Without hesitation you grabbed at his shoulders and forced him to look at you. “Tell me what’s going on. Now.”

The look on his face was utterly broken and conflicted. “We...we took a piece of one of the souls and...we took so many Echo flowers to…”

“To what? What did you do, Sans?” 

Your mind was racing, enough so that you didn’t even want to hear what he had to say next. You were too afraid to. There wasn’t even an answer you could come up with as to why you were so afraid of the answer. This had nothing to do with you, right? But the echoes...they...they sounded so familiar yet not. With each thought that ran rampant in your head your grip on Sans’ shoulders tightened until you could feel the grooves of his bones underneath, staring at him patiently.

“Blue, I can’t…” He trailed off, pulling his hand away as he stood. “Stay here, alright? I’m gonna make sure no one else is here.”

“But Sans…”

“Please.” For a skeleton, you never saw a look that was so sad.

You nodded in defeat as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. You knew you shouldn’t have let him walk away, but what would you have done if he told you what was actually going on? What if it involved you? The crippling visions you had or the static voice that lingered in the back of your mind? You wanted to believe this was a coincidence.

_ Hey _

The sudden echo made you jump, looking to your right to find an Echo flower leaning pointedly in your direction.

You laughed, bringing your knees to your chest. “Hey.” A sudden memory resurfaced from the lowest depths of your soul, and you found yourself scooting closer to the flower. “So, don’t you have any wishes to make?

_...Hmmm, just one, but...it’s kind of stupid. _

A small smile tugged at your lips. “Don’t say that! Come one, I promise I won’t laugh.”

_...Hmmm...if I say my wish...you promise you won’t laugh at me? _

“Of course I won’t laugh!” You leaned down to the delicate flower, awaiting for what echo it would reveal to you next. For once, it felt like you weren’t plagued with pain.

The flower brushed against your knee almost affectionately.  _ Someday, I’d like to climb this mountain we’re all buried under. Standing under the sky looking at the world all around...that’s my wish. _

A snort left you as you giggled at such a simple yet complicated wish. The monsters were already on the surface now so hearing it was amusing.

_...hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh at it! _

Before you could stop yourself, words simply left your lips of their own accord.

“Sorry, it’s just funny...that’s my wish, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god....the last chapter is coming closer and closer and I can't even comprehend ending this fic.
> 
> I hope you guys are onto what Blue is because it's gonna totally wreck you guys in the end. I'm gonna tell you now, your ending is bittersweet.


	31. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you guys are all so cute I almost don't wanna break your hearts but it wouldn't be a good story otherwise Im sorry!
> 
> Also I'm super sorry for posting this chapter at 10:08pm when I usually post around like 2 or 4. I was my grandma for the day and she doesn't have internet so..forgive my tardiness! And since I'm posting it so late I haven't kinda went through to check for mistakes so please point any out (:

Just as the last word left your lips you felt a shudder creep along your skin. Your wish? As far as you were aware you’d never been to the Underground at all. Even the flower beside seemed to shake just a little at your words. You had to find Sans, had to make him explain all of this. You stood cautiously if not a bit wobbly before wandering around the room trying to find an exit.

“Sans?”

No answer. He only said he was going to see if no one else was here, so he couldn’t be  _ too  _ far right? So far, the only...monster that you’d encountered was that child. Deep down you almost wanted to see them again because they just looked so...alone. It was hard to describe but you could empathize with them. Especially now that you were literally alone with only the Echo flowers to keep you company. Which reminded you that Undyne needed a sample. You could easily pick one on the way out of here, hopefully soon.

You called out to Sans again, but he just didn't answer. Whether on purpose or not you couldn't tell. Reaching into your pocket you pulled out the familiar cracked screen of your phone and tried to send him a message.

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:43am _

_ Sans? Where are you? _

_ -Starting to get worried here… _

At first, you weren't expecting anything in response so when your phone buzzed against your fingertips you were surprised to say the least. To your relief ‘Sans’ presented itself on the screen.

_ Sans 9:44am _

_ sorry _

_ -just gimme a few minutes _

_ \--found something for ya _

Your eyes narrowed. He found something for you? Honestly, in a cave like this the only thing worthwhile to you was….well, everything if you were being honest. The flowers….the glittering pieces of stone above you that almost looked like stars. Were these the same ‘stars’ Sans looked at every night? They looked so alike and not all at once, and you just stared in awe. It must’ve been what it felt like when Sans saw the stars with you. 

“Cool, huh?”

A chill left goosebumps along your skin at how close he sounded. You turned to find Sans with his hands in his pockets, though instead of a wide grin usually etched into his skull it was turned into a faint frown. With a sigh you looked back to the cavern ceiling.

“Uh...yeah. They kind of look like stars.” 

A small laugh left his mouth. “Heh. Yeah. Before the barrier went down we used to think these were what stars looked like.”

You suddenly looked to Sans with a curiously raised brow. “We?”

“Monsters.”

“Ah.” Hearing him say that made your chest ache. “You said you had something for me?”

Sans nodded, taking a few steps closer to you with his hand held out. Resting in his palm was what looked like an aged snail shell that was slightly green in color.

“You...got me a snail shell?” you asked, eyeing the small shell eerily.

A smile dawned on his face. “It was the only one I still saw intact so...it looked cute.”

“I see,” you said softly, reaching out to take the rather smooth carapace in your hands. It was a sweet gesture that made you laugh at the monster, his grin returning to normal. The ache in your chest faded with each passing moment.

“Blue, I’m joking.”

“Huh?”

Sans held out his hand, and you hesitantly placed the shell in his skeletal palm. “This isn’t what I wanted to give ya.”

A sigh you didn’t realize you were holding in left your lungs. “Oh, good. Because I don’t know what the  _ shell  _ I’d do with a snail shell.”

He chuckled, rolling the little thing around on his palm. “Well, I don’t mean to be  _ shellfish _ , but I think I’m gonna keep this for myself.”

You laughed faintly. “No arguments here. Now what did you  _ really _ want to give me?”

The joking demeanor he held himself with faltered, his hands shoving themselves into his pockets as he avoided your gaze. “It isn’t really somethin’...like a shell though so…”

As Sans words trailed off you closed the distance between you in favor of wrapping your arms around him, your hands clutching the back of his jacket. “That’s okay. What is it.”

After a few moments of silence you felt his arms wrap around you in turn and his face pressed into the crook of your neck. “I’m gonna tell you why you’re feelin’ the way you do about this place...so bear with me, alright?”

“Okay,” you whispered, preparing yourself for whatever he had to say.

“About the Echo flowers...me and that smart guy-”

You interrupted. “What was his name?”

Sans hummed. “It’s not like he’s still around so it-”

“Please, Sans? I have to know.” Your voice was pleading enough, making the skeleton sigh and pull away to look at your face.

“I’ll tell ya when I finish.”

“Promise?”

The monster stiffened, although he nodded vaguely. “Promise. Now, me and him were trying to figure out a way to break the barrier without killing any more humans than necessary. At this point we had four already and it was just...sickening.”

You listened carefully to his words and made sure not to interrupt again, but couldn’t help the feeling of melancholy in his words.

“With some luck we got permission to take a piece of a soul from a human who...died here.” He paused, most likely awaiting a reaction from you but when you said nothing he continued. “We uh...took that piece from the soul and infused it into the Echo flowers we had. Since they're just flowers we figured they wouldn’t come to create a monster, but something human enough to pass through the barrier.”

“And what came out?” Your heart felt cold, Sans gaze looking right through you as though you were a ghost. 

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. The chapter after this is the LAST chapter...our story is coming to a close and I plan on making it angsty as hell (:
> 
>  
> 
> IM SORRY (kind of)


	32. The End of Our Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is intense and I'm scared. On another note, the middle of the chapter goes into Sans POV (there'll will be a line to show you where the change is!) and here's some things to get out of the way so you can get on reading!
> 
> I'm going to point out that since this is finished I'll be working on my other fic Black Beauty as well as another huge fic I'm working on, which will give me time to do other things (: 
> 
> For example....if any of you want me to edit or look at any things you're working on you can message me on tumblr [@sapling-ghoul](http://sapling-ghoul.tumblr.com/) or if you have any art stuff you want me to see I have a new art blog [@blue-so](http://blue-so.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyways....to the end....!

You? There were so many questions running through your mind that you just looked to the ground before falling onto your knees. The impact against the cavern floor stung and bit at your skin but you ignored it, looking up to Sans. He looked so guilty, kneeling so that he could look at you. Any words that formed on your lips died out, replaced with agonizing sighs. Your throat felt dry.

“I...I don’t understand. I’m an experiment?”

Sans face contorted in what you could only decipher as anger. “No. You’re so much...more than that, Blue.”

You laughed, something humorless and empty. “Blue. Was that my name?” you questioned.

He shook his head. “Just lemme explain.”

“You better explain!” Your voice came out angrier than you intended, but figured you had the right to be angry in the first place.

The skeleton sighed. “You were the last experiment that...Gaster ever worked on.”

“Gaster? Was that the other scientists name?”

“Yes, but he died shortly after you were...made.” Sans explained carefully, his hands slightly shaking as he spoke. “Because of the human soul or part of that soul you have with you, you were able to compile a body for yourself from the Echo flowers.”

“So that’s why I’ve been having these...visions about Waterfall?” The thought of it all scared you. “But...why are the Echo flowers dying? I don’t…” you trailed off, forcing yourself to look in Sans eye sockets.

He let out a shaky breathe, reaching out to brush his bony fingertips against your cheek before dropping his hand when you flinched. “The soul is feeding off of the Echo flowers so that you’ll stay alive until they’re all-”

“Dead,” you finished bluntly.

Sans only nodded solemnly. Looking around, you noticed the flowers had grown dimmer in their glow since you arrived. You were killing them by being alive. A scream wanted to rip from your throat but it only game out at a croaked gasp, your hand reaching up to cover your mouth. This was unbelievable, and you wanted so badly to pretend this was just some sick nightmare. You dropped your hand, only slightly before a crack filled the air. The skeleton stiffened in front of you, his hand reaching up to his cheekbone where your hand collided with his face.

“You...knew! You knew everything and didn’t even tell me!” you shouted, eyebrows furrowed in acrimony as you stared Sans down.

Deep down you always knew there was something different about you. No family to speak of, friends that never really seemed to stick around. You always found yourself safer among monsters than anyone else. The Underground was your home...or more specifically a lab was your home. That could never sever the bond you had to Waterfall however far you were from it. The echoes that rang in your head were the flowers almost begging you to save them, to be close to them again. Sans voice pulled you from the thoughts you didn't want to disperse.

“Guess I deserved that.”

“Damn right you deserved it,” you hissed.

He blinked, hand still lingering on his cheekbone though his face was simply holding no emotion. “Let me start from the beginning.”

“Go on, then.”

His hand dropped as he positioned himself to sit comfortably on the ground across from you. “Your purpose was originally to go past the barrier and discover a way to to destroy it from the surface without killin’ anymore humans...but when Gaster died, I was the one who had to raise you to do that.” Sans voice softened toward the end.

You reached out, your fingers grazing over his own. “I made it to the surface, so what went wrong?”

The monster laughed, empty and sad. “I fell in love with you. Heh. Sounds pretty cliche, huh?”

You squeezed his hand. “No...what happened next?”

“Well, I took you to the lab when I realized I couldn’t exactly be selfish and keep you. I extracted your memories so you’d forget everything and just do what you were intended to do.” Sans voice was shaky and broken, his gaze refusing to meet yours.

“Did I love you?”

He grew rigid, fingers intertwined with your own. “I like to think so.”

Knowing he loved you even before he met you again was surreal. You had no recollection of what you were like before, and you almost felt guilty for it. It was plain as day the unmistakable look of adoration in the ivory pinpricks of white that always stared at you. He looked as though he were committing your face to memory. You leaned forward, pressing your forehead against Sans’.

“Well, I _do_ love you.” Your tone was soft, heartbreakingly so. “Even if I don’t remember our time here.”

A quiet chuckle rumbled in Sans chest. “I think I prefer our second meetin’ over our first any day.”

You smiled sadly, cupping his face. “Sans...I need to ask a favor of you.”

This wasn’t going to be easy. After being here in Waterfall, and just watching the Echo flowers die because of you...the connection you had with this place. It was home, _is_ your home. Experiment wise, your work was done...so what was the point of remaining if you were only killing off what created you? Thoughts ran rampant in your mind, trying to decide what course to take. Pain slithered in your throat as you awaited Sans reply, but you couldn't help the clenching of your heart. This was your duty...or atleast you thought it was. Your path was decided so long ago.

* * *

He didn’t know what he was expecting when you asked for a favor. If you asked him to give his life for you he would, though Sans was really doubtful you’d ask for his life...maybe in other terms he’d gladly give it but now wasn’t the time to think about it. Looking at your face, he knew what you had in mind wasn’t going to be good yet he pretended not to notice.

“Anything,” he stated, face inches from your own.

The look of sadness that crossed over your face made him feel uneasy. “Kiss me.”

Sans raised a brow bone, but didn’t hesitate to press his teeth against your lips in a gentle kiss. He savored every second of it until forcing himself to pull away.

“That’s not the favor is it?”

You nodded, and he felt his soul shudder at the motion. “Sans, the only favor I ask of you is that you don’t get mad with me.”

He wanted to laugh, he really did. “I don’t think I could ever be mad at you, babe.” Sans pulled you close in a tight hug, nuzzling his cheek against yours. “Just tell me quickly so I don’t process it right away.”

“Okay. Undyne told me Alphys needs an Echo flower sample, to start off the replica reservoir.” You paused, voice cracking as tears spilled over your cheeks. “Sans I...I can’t give her a sample if I’m killing them.”

It was true what he said. He didn’t process it right away, but when he did it hurt. You were suggesting something that Sans couldn’t even begin to fathom. You were his world, everything he ever wanted for years. He even slipped a damn phone in your clothes when he let you go in hopes that maybe someday you’d remember him, but nothing could’ve prepared him for this. His arms tightened around you.

“Welp...I’m not mad,” he said brokenly, his voice dry and raspy.

Your laugh was smooth and soft, and despite it breaking into a sob it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. Sans knew that this time he’d be giving you up a second time and however selfish he wanted to be it would ultimately ruin him in the end. Knowing that you’d be miserable for the rest of your days. He wanted nothing more than make you happy, even if it meant you’d be sacrificing yourself for the life of what you held most dear to yourself. How he wanted to be selfish.

You pulled away to stare at him. “I love you, Sans.”

His soul was breaking, that much he knew. “I love you too, Blue.”

* * *

 It was with a heavy heart that Sans returned to the surface with tear stains on his cheeks, a single Echo flower in his hands. It was warm and welcoming to the touch, affectionate even. The roots hummed with life as they fell through his skeletal fingers.

 

He never really did see Blue shine so brightly.


	33. Cerulean Rain Part 2

I bet you guys weren't expecting this huh? Anyways, over the next week or so I'm going to be revising each and every chapter of CR as well as adding in chapters for an overall more...flowing story that's easy to follow. Also I'm using this to announce that I'll be making a Part Two to our story (: I can't just leave you guys sad over an ending like that! Besides, I've grown attached to Sans and Blue, and don't want to end their story just yet.

 

*I'll be posting the revised and new chapters all at once so it doesn't get confusing*

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the pit that is Sans x Reader...heh. Also any constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
